Historia
Poniższa strona jest uogólnieniem rozbudowanej osi czasu, która jest z kolei bardziej szczegółową wersją historii Warcrafta. W tym artykule zaprezentowane są epoki, zwane niekiedy też erami - przedziały czasowe nazywane tak z powodu jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia. Jest to szczegółowe wyjaśnienie historii, bazujące nie tak jak oś czasu na datach i wypunktowaniu wydarzeń, jakie się wtedy wydarzyły, ale na ogólnym wyjaśnieniu jakie wydarzenia miały miejsce w danym momencie w porządku chronologicznym i co wtedy działo się ze światem. Prehistoria thumb|266px|Prehistoria Azeroth. Powstanie wszechświata nastąpiło, gdy doszło do wielkiej bitwy Światłości z Pustką. Tak oto powstała wszelka materia, gwiazdy, planety i cały kosmiczny porządek. Doszło do narodzin Bezkresnej Ciemności czy Wypaczonej Otchłani. Wraz z tym narodziły się pierwsze z ras. Pierwszymi z nich byli Naaru i Władcy Pustki. Potem doszło do rozbicia tych dwóch stron na cztery kolejne - Ład, Chaos, Życie i Śmierć. Istotami Ładu stali się potężni Tytani, za Chaos odpowiedzialne były demony, śmiercią operowali nieumarli, natomiast życie znalazło się w rękach Dzikich Bogów. Te istoty zaczęły wojnę między sobą, tworząc dwa wielkie bloki - Światło, Ład i Życie przeciw Śmierci, Chaosowi i Pustce. W pewnym momencie powstał świat, jaki miał wszystko zmienić - Azeroth. Gdy świat ten był młody, na planetę przybyli Starzy Bogowie (w ich języku Shath'Yar), obrzydliwe i monstrualne twory Władców Pustki, jakie ujarzmiły gdzieś około 150000 BDP Władców Żywiołów a następnie powołali do istnienia oparte na niewolnictwie i kulcie wynaturzeń Czarne Imperium ze stolicą w mieście-wymiarze Ny'alotha. Panowanie nad planetą rozpościerali przez wiele tysiącleci, a najpotężniejszymi z nich byli C'Thun, Yogg-Saron, Y'Shaarj i N'Zoth. To były niebywale okrutne istoty, a każdy z nich rządził inną domeną Azeroth, budując swoje imperium równie potwornych istot w ramach większego, wspólnego. Przedwieczni Bogowie znajdowali się w centrum swym domen, zaś wokół nich budowano wielkie miasta. Czarne Imperium istniało przez wiele lat, a Azeroth była planetą pełną zepsucia i nieporządku, jaki reprezentowali Przedwieczni. Wkrótce nadeszła inna siła - Tytani. Azeroth przyciągnął ich uwagę, a wkrótce potem zniszczyli Czarne Imperium, zaś Stare Bóstwa uwięzili głęboko pod ziemią i wodą, aby nigdy więcej nie mogli panować nad planetą. Jedno z nich - Y'Shaarj - zginęło z rąk Aman'Thula, najstarszego i najpotężniejszego z Tytanów, przywódcy Panteonu. Lecz jego śmierć utworzyła wielką magiczną ranę w świecie w postaci potężnego jeziora. Przybysze pobłogosławili ten świat oraz jezioro, później go opuszczając, gdy został uporządkowany po rządach potężnej czwórki. Zostawili jednak na planecie kilka posterunków, jak chociażby Uldum czy Ulduar, aby upewnić się, że nic nie zakłóci porządku na planecie i że mieszkańcy będą żyć w spokoju. Część z nich była również więzieniami dla Starych Bóstw, gdyż zakorzenili się zbyt głęboko w niej, a wyrwanie jednego z nich utworzyło potężną wyrwę. Kilka z ich tworów jednak dotknęła tak zwana Klątwa Ciała, w wyniku czego zaczęły się zmieniać z istot kamiennych lub jeszcze jakichś innych w istoty takie jak wrykule. Jednymi ze strażników porządku w tamtym czasie były smoki, które podzielone były na Smocze Aspekty. Przywódczynią została Alexstraza, a każde ze stad miało się opiekować innym elementem świata Azeroth. Przez następne tysiąclecia Azeroth się rozwijał, powstawały góry, doliny oraz rzeki dzięki tworom tytanicznym. Kiedy te skończyły kształtowanie świata wówczas udały się do posterunków Tytanów, skąd obserwowały na polecenie swoich panów planetę. thumb|202px|Sargeras niszczy planetę zainfekowaną przez Przedwiecznych.W czasie gdy istniało Czarne Imperium oraz po jego upadku Panteon toczył zażartą wojnę z Władcami Pustki, demonami i wieloma innymi wynaturzeniami. Na szczęście mogli liczyć na wsparcie ze strony naaru czy też Dzikich Bogów, rezydujących na wielu innych planetach. Chociaż wiele planet udało się ocalić to były też takie, które został całkowicie wypaczone. Wskutek tego spotykając jedną z nich Sargeras postanowił ją unicestwić, co u pobratymców wydawało się to lekkomyślne, jednak zmienili stanie widząc więcej z nich spaczonych przez istoty stworzone przez złowrogich Władców. Zul i Kaldorei Tytani opuścili Azeroth, zostawiając ukryte miasta i błogosławiąc planetę. Mijały lata, aż w końcu powstały pierwsze z ras rozumnych. Pierwszą, wedle wielu badań archeologicznych, były trolle, które ustanowiły swoje Imperium Zul w Zuldazarze. Wkrótce potem wyruszyli poszukiwać nowych ziem, między innymi dotarli do dzisiejszych Wschodnich Królestw gdzie utworzyli imperia Gurubashi, Drakkari i Amani. W tamtych czasach rasa ta była dominującą na planecie, wykształciła wielkie państwa i wspaniałe miasta, nierzadko zmieniając inne rasy w swoich niewolników. Istniały również i inne rasy. Twory tytanów ewoluowały przez Klątwę Ciała w nowe rasy, jak wrykule, krasnoludy czy giganci. Na zachodzie powstało imperium Azj'Aqir, które kontrolowało całkiem znaczny obszar Starego Kalimdoru. Gdy doszło do kontaktu z trollami wybuchła w roku 16000 BDP wojna. Początkowo rasa insektoidalna odnosiła liczne sukcesu, z czasem jednak szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę trolli. Zandalariańskie armie wkrótce odcięły dwa obszary Azj'Aqir, a następnie zneutralizowały zagrożenie ze strony obu grup. Odcięte od wzajemnego kontaktu części tych imperiów podzieliły się na dwa królestwa i tym samym na osobne rasy: zamieszkującą północny obszar rasę nerubian oraz na qirajich, zamieszkujących południowe pustynie, gdzie część cofnęła się w rozwoju, stając się silithidami. Trzeci odłam - mantidzi - osiadł na południu gdzie stworzył swoje własne imperium, regularnie atakując ziemie mogu i pandarenów. thumb|left|235px|Imperium Kaldorei. Wkrótce jednak dla potęgi Imperium Zandalariańskiego pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie. W trakcie ekspansji jedno z plemion osiadło nieopodal daru Tytanów, jakim była Studnia Wieczności. Trolle te zaczęły się zmieniać pod wpływem magii, jaka wręcz wylewała się w nieograniczonej ilości. Z biegiem czasu pojawiły się u nich magiczne mutacje, jak coraz mniejsze kły, bardziej szpiczaste i dłuższe uszy oraz fioletowa skóra. Co więcej niektóre z tych mutacji zaczęły się pojawiać coraz częściej i być przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. W wyniku tego powstała nowa rasa, znana jako Nocne Elfy. Stworzyły wokół akwenu swe magokratyczne imperium i zaatakowały trolle oraz królestwa rozbitego imperium Azj'Aqir. Elfy przypuściły zmasowany atak, przez który nawet elita sił Zandalaru nie mogła stawić im czoła. Posiadały znakomitych łuczników, wśród nich także komandosów służących za świetnych strzelców wyborowych, rażących wrogów strzałami na dalekie odległości. Ostatecznie elfy wygrały wojnę i rozbiły potęgę zandalarską, ustanawiając swoje imperium. Ogłosili się Kaldorei, co znaczyło w ich języku Dzieci Gwiazd. thumb|272px|Mogu walczą z mantidami.Jednocześnie na południu kontynentu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna potęga. Na północny wschód od ziem mantidzkich oraz na południe od Zandalaru powstało tak zwane Imperium Mogu. W pewnym momencie Ci z Tytanitów stali się bardzo aroganccy, uważali siebie za szczytowe istoty, którym Tytani nadali rolę panowania nad wszystkimi innymi rasami tego świata, nie tylko tymi stworzonymi przez Panteon, lecz również powstałymi wskutek ewolucji, jak na przykład nad powstałymi w ich sąsiedztwie pandarenami. Mogu wznieśli wspaniałe imperium złożone z przepięknych miast, wielkich posągów, murów ciągnących się razem ze szlakami oraz majestatycznych pałaców. Niemal większość ich budowli powstała dzięki zamęczonym praktycznie na śmierć robotnikom w postaci niewolników z ras podbitych, jak na przykład pandareni, jinyu czy hozeni. Mogu, by nie dopuścić do rozwoju buntu, zdecydowali się zakazać wszelkiego przejawu autonomii w postaci samorządów podbitych ras, ustanawiania państw wasalnych, uczenia się swojego języka czy nawet mówienia w nim. Porządek ten utrzymał się przez następne tysiąc lat. thumb|left|236px|Pandareński Wężowy Jeździec atakuje kawalerzystę Zandalarów. Aż w końcu populacja tego obszaru powiedziała dość. Jeden z pandarenów - Kang - opracował styl polegający na walce bez noszenia jakiejkolwiek broni. Potajemnie stworzył podziemne struktury wraz z przyjaciółmi z innych ras. Mędrzec stworzył mnichów, wędrownych gorzelników-wojowników, którzy stali się nadzieją na przetrwanie w tych ciężkich czasach. Wkrótce, w 12000 BDP miała miejsce rewolucja, jaka ogarnęła całe południe Starego Kalimdoru. Mimo doskonałego zdyscyplinowania i śmierci przywódcy mogu przegrali wraz ze śmiercią swojego władcy. Dekadę później próbowali z pomocą Zandalaru odzyskać swoją pozycję, jednakże nic to nie dało - nowo powstałe Imperium Pandareńskie zdołało całkowicie wyprzeć swoich przeciwników. Wojna Starożytnych - pierwszy kontakt z Legionem thumb|250px|Zin-Azshari, stolica Imperium Kaldorei.Przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat Kaldorei rozpościerali swoje panowanie aż do najdalszych zakątków pradawnego Kalimdoru. Żadna z sił nie była w stanie się z nimi mierzyć - trolle, qiraji czy nerubianie. W tym czasie wśród Nocnych Elfów wykształciła się rasa-kasta, która przybrała miano Quel'dorei, czyli Wysoko Urodzonych. Stało się to w czasie, gdy władzę przejęła piękna i zdolna, ale równocześnie bezwzględna i zdolna do manipulowania innymi królowa Azshara. Na cześć pięknej królowej nazywano niezliczoną ilość miejsc i przedmiotów, jak na przykład miasto stołeczne, które od teraz znane było jako Zin-Azshari. thumb|left|260px|Płonący Legion, siła jaka nawiedziła Azeroth. Jednakże około 10000 BDP pycha sięgnęła szczytu. Azshara usłyszała podszepty tajemniczej, potężnej istoty. Był to mroczny tytan Sargeras. Zaintrygowana wierzyła, że będzie jego żoną oraz że będzie najpiękniejszą i najwspanialszą istotą we wszechświecie. Zaczęła więc szykować sprowadzenie Pana Legionu do Azeroth. Kilku z Wysoko Urodzonych i pozostałych przedstawicieli Kaldorei dowiedziało się o tym i zorganizowało opór. Walka przybrała dramatyczny obrót spraw, doszło nawet do uszkodzenia portalu w stolicy imperium. Demony przybyły i zaczęły atakować planetę, jednakże mieszkańcy wspierający ruch oporu dzielnie stawili im czoła. W tamtym czasie jednymi z najbardziej znanych wojowników byli Najwyższa Kapłanka elfickiej bogini Elune Tyrande Szept Wiatru oraz bliscy jej bracia bliźniacy - Arcydruid Malfurion i Łowca Demonów Illidan Burzogniewni. Azshara ogłosiła ich zdrajcami i nakazała zlikwidować, jednak jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Jednym z przywódców wojsk królewskich w tamtym czasie był Xavius, jaki prowadził własny pakt z demonami. Ostatecznie doszło do wojny, znanej jako Wojna Starożytnych. Ruch Oporu Kaldorei i jego sprzymierzeńcy, w tym wszyscy wolni mieszkańcy Azeroth stanęli razem przeciwko Imperium Kaldorei kontrolowanego przez Królową Azsharę i Wysoko Urodzonych, a także przeciwko jej sprzymierzeńcom w postaci Xaviusa i demonów z Płonącego Legionu. Kaldorei odnieśli wiele znaczących zwycięstw, dochodząc do Studni Wieczności. Podczas walk Azshara zdecydowała się za wszelką cenę sprowadzić Sargerasa na planetę, poszerzając portal przy pomocy magii tajemnej Studni Wieczności. Jednak Ruch Oporu zaatakował po raz kolejny, niszcząc portal, a następnie doprowadzając do połączenia mocy eksplozji z mocą Studni. Ta eksplodowała, wobec czego doszło do Rozbicia Świata. Wielu straciło podczas niego życie, zalani wodą z oceanu, który wdarł się do studni i przez trzęsienia ziemi, które zakończyły się zniszczeniem miast. Kto mógł - uciekł, reszta zginęła. Burzogniewni i Szept Wiatru zaprowadzili elfy na zachód, ku temu co nazwano Kalimdorem i powstało z połączenia wszystkich zachodnich ziem starego kontynentu. Nerubiańskie ziemie stworzyły na północy tak zwany Northrend, którego klimatem były mroźne tundry i pustynie lodowe. Wschodnia część podzieliła się na trzy kontynenty, które w przyszłości nazwane Lordaeron, Khaz Modan i Azeroth, a razem nazywały się Wschodnimi Królestwami. Część południowa, gdzie żyli mogu i pandareni, stała się Pandarią, którą spowiły mgły. Jednak Azshara i jej Wysoko Urodzeni nie zginęli. Zalani zimną wodą oceanów niemal zginęli, jednak królowa odparła, że nie na taki układ poszła. Nagle tajemnicza czarna ryba z pomarańczowymi oczami odpowiedziała, że lubi układy i obserwował ją długo. Elfka powiedziała, że jest nikim, na co ten odparł, że jest kimś - bogiem. Okazało się, że był to Przedwieczny o nazwie N'Zoth i że od dawna był pogrzebany w swym więzieniu, a teraz oferuje Azsharze miejsce u jego boku, jako jego wyznawczyni. Ta się nie zgodziła, wobec czego postanowił ją zabić, jednak oznajmiła, że ma inną ofertę - będzie królową. Miał więc dwie opcje: wybrać ją i jej pobratymców, albo zostać zapomnianym, przez co nie będzie miał żadnych wyznawców. Wściekły N'Zoth pozostawił więc ją w wodzie, ale przyznał jej rację. Królową ogarnął wkrótce niewyobrażalny ból. Woda, jakiej wcześniej nie mogła oddychać, stała się dla niej tak normalna jak było wcześniej powietrze. Oczy zaczęły się jej coraz bardziej świecić i miały skośne źrenice jak u kota. Dłonie zmieniły się w szpony, a na głowie pojawiły się tajemnicze trzy rogi z dodatkowymi trzema oczami. Jej włosy zmieniły się w białe macki, wyrosła dodatkowa para rąk, a nogi zmieniły się w macki ośmiornicy. Podobne, choć niedokładne ze zmian, zaszły u jej pobratymców. Ci Quel'dorei nie byli już elfami - stali się Nagami. Nowa Studnia thumb|240px|Pobłogosławienie Nordrassilu przez Smocze Aspekty.Na terenie Kalimdoru zaś Nocne Elfy powróciły do druidyzmu, natomiast na południu w mieście Eldre'Thalas ocaleli Wysoko Urodzeni wciąż praktykowali magię tajemną. Eksplozja Studni Wieczności miała też być poświęceniem największego skarbu całej rasy - nieśmiertelności. Ale tak się nie stało. Illidan Stormrage zdołał zaczerpnąć wód z jeziora i zamknął je w ampułkach. Dzięki temu Kaldorei wciąż cieszyli się nieśmiertelnością, jednak sam Illidan za swoje czyny został skazany przez Malfuriona i Tyrande na dożywotnie więzienie. Tymczasem druidzi Malfuriona Stormrage'a zdecydowali, że Studnia, nawet jeśli zmniejszona, powinna pozostać odnowiona. Skontaktowali się więc ze smoczymi stadami, aby pobłogosławili jezioro, tym razem zlokalizowane pod majestatycznym drzewem, znanym jako Drzewo Świata. Od wieków były one domami Żywych Bogów, a adepci ich nauk w postaci druidów bądź szamanów doskonale wiedzieli, że drzewo to wnika głęboko w kolejne warstwy geosfery Azeroth. Na miejsce przybyły wobec tego na prośbę duchowych przywódców Dzieci Gwiazd Aspekty w postaci Nozdormu, Alexstraszy, Ysery i Malygosa pobłogosławiły Nordrassil, który stał się stolicą odrodzonego mocarstwa nieśmiertelnych, znanego teraz jako Państwo Kaldorei. Niestety do spokoju było dosyć daleko. W 9300 BDP na terytoria elfickie napadły Satyry pod wodzą Xaviusa, dawni Wysoko Urodzeni, którzy zostali wypaczeni przez wpływ Płonącego Legionu. Doszło do wojny. Podczas niej druidzi przyzwali niestety istoty, które następnie zmieniły w podobne do nich, przez co rozpoczęła się epidemia tajemniczej klątwy. Nocne Elfy postanowiły zabić ofiary plagi, jednak wiele z nich przetrwało, chowając się po lasach i tworząc tak zwane stada. Rasa ta przypominała humanoidalne wilki i mogła zmieniać formę między elficką a swoją nową, a po jakimś czasie otrzymała miano - worgeni. Wygnanie Wysoko Urodzonych Świat odbudowywał się ze zniszczeń wojny. Przez ponad 3 tysiące lat cywilizacja Kaldorei powstawała ponownie. Mniej więcej w tym czasie pojawiły się kolejne z ras w Azeroth. Elfy, obawiając się powrotu demonów, zaczęły odchodzić od magii tajemnej, uznając ją za niebezpieczeństwo. Tymczasem Illidan wykradł część mocy Studni Wieczności i podarował ją pobratymcom, by mogli stworzyć nowe źródło energii. Malfurion był temu przeciwny, a na miejscu studni stworzył wielkie drzewo zwane Dachem Świata na miejscu najwyższej góry - Hyjal. Drzewo to nazwane zostało Nordrassilem i szybko stało się stolicą domeny Nocnych Elfów. Tymczasem coraz więcej środowisk elfickich zakazywało korzystania z magii tajemnej. Powszechniejszy był druidyzm, a kapłanki księżyca zaczęły coraz bardziej restrykcyjnie podchodzić do zakazu używania magii tajemnej. Dath'Remar Słońcobieżca, przywódca ocalałych pobratymców Azshary, wierzył że wyrzekanie się magii, nawet tej tajemnej, to wyrzekanie się tożsamości elfów. Około roku 7300 BDP Quel'dorei sprzeciwili się otwarcie zakazaniu magii, dlatego wygnano ich ze społeczności Kaldorei. Część ruszyła na południe kontynentu, a większość z Dath'Remarem ruszyła na wschód, ku dawnym wschodnim kresom imperium. Tamtejsze elfy założyły tak zwaną Studnię Słońca, która następnie stała się dla nich źródłem magii tajemnej. Zbudowali Quel'Thalas, królestwo z którego rozpościerali władzę nad piękną okolicą ze stolicą w pięknym mieście Silvermoon na samej północy, zaledwie o krok od studni. Jednak nie byli nieśmiertelni jak nocne elfy, toteż wkrótce zaczęli się co prawda powoli, ale jednak starzeć i ostatecznie umierać. Z biegiem czasu uznali Quel'Thalas za miejsce swych narodzin, a prawdziwe pochodzenie i tym samym dziedzictwo Dath'Remara zostały zapomniane. Arator i Amani - dwie rasy, dwa imperia Wysokie Elfy nie mogły niestety zbudować swojego państwa spokojnie. Na południe od dawnych Wysoko Urodzonych powstało imperium, znane jako Imperium Amani. Należące do starych wrogów elfickiego ludu, a jednocześnie przodków, jakimi były trolle, szybko się rozrosło i rozpoczęło walkę z Królestwem Quel'Thalas, jak tylko królestwo rozpoczęło atak na imperium. Elfy stanęły do boju pewne zwycięstwa, lecz przebiegłe trolle okazały się lepsze i zdołały zepchnąć mieszkańców północy do defensywy. Wojny Trolli, jakie trwały tysiąclecia, rozpoczęły się w około 4000 BDP poprzez nękanie elfów ciągłymi najazdami. Tymczasem na południe od Amani istniała jeszcze jedna nacja - Imperium Aratoru. Zamieszkiwali ją potomkowie powstałych przez Klątwę Ciała Wrykuli, którzy ewoluowali w nową rasę, znaną jako ludzie. Rasa ta powstała jeszcze przed Rozbiciem, ale nie była wtedy zorganizowana w nic więcej jak tylko kilka plemion. Arathor również był nękany przez olbrzymie imperium trolli. W pewnym momencie elfom udało się przebyć wielkie wody i trafić do miast portowych Arathoru, gdzie nawiązali kontakt z ludźmi. Wysokie elfy i ludzkość szybko znaleźli nić porozumienia i wkrótce zdecydowali się na współpracę. Tysiąc lat walk z trollami zaowocowało stworzeniem przez lud z północy kontynentu Lordaeron mieszkańców południowych jego krańców magii, wobec czego powstali pierwsi ludzcy magowie. Obie rasy przypuściły jednoczesny atak - Arathor z południa, a Quel'Thalas z północy - i doprowadziły do zdziesiątkowania wojowników Amani. W trakcie Wojen Trolli zasłynęły takie postacie jak członkowie dynastii Bieżywiatrów, elfi król Anasterian Słońcobieżca, król Thoradin z Arathoru jaki wiele lat wcześniej zjednoczył zwaśnione plemiona ludzi w jedno Imperium Arathoru, Ignaeus Trollbane, który dał początek dynastii Trollbane'ów czy też Lordain, jaki zapłacił najwyższą cenę za odniesienie zwycięstwa na korzyść Arathi. Draenor, drugi świat thumb|264px|Apexis, cywilizacja arakkoa, pierwszej rasy rozumnej na Draenorze.Zanim jeszcze Sargeras stał się Zdrajcą Panteon Tytanów odnalazł jeszcze jedną planetę. Jednakże ta nie posiadała w przeciwieństwie do Azeroth duszy świata, dlatego na swój sposób była dzika i nieuporządkowana. Khaz'goroth przekonał jednakże przekonał braci i siostry, że planeta jest warta zainteresowania, wobec czego zdecydowali się ją uporządkować. Po wielu działaniach w końcu im się to udało. Draenor został normalną planetą, która otrzymała błogosławieństwo Khaz'gorotha, wskutek czego planeta ta szybko stała się miejscem narodzin potężnych wojowników. Na świecie pozostały tak zwane Łamacze, które sprawowały pieczę nad porządkiem na tym globie. Władzę nad Draenorem objęła wkrótce pierwsza z ras. Podobni do ptaków arakkoa zbudowali wspaniałą cywilizację, którą nazwali Apexis. Powstanie Siedmiu Królestw thumb|262px|Mapa przedstawiająca porządek po rozpadzie Imperium Aratorskiego.Około 1200 BDP trollowe imperium przestało istnieć, a same trolle - zagrażać elfom i ludziom. Elfy z Quel'Thalas rozbudowały swoje królestwo, a Arathor zaczął się wewnętrznie rozpadać wskutek ciągłych problemów. Za radę swoich sojuszników władca i wodzowie uzgodnili, że najlepiej będzie, jak Arathor zmieni się na Siedem Królestw, niezależnych od siebie nacji. Powstało pięć, każdy z nich miał inny atut. Jako pierwszy wydzielił się Dalaran - magokratyczne miasto-państwo, które jak się nietrudno domyślić szkoliło najlepszych magów spośród wszystkich ludzkich narodów. Drugi w kolejności był kraj położony na terenie dawnego imperium trolli, jaki nazwał się domem Lordaina - Lordaeronem. Zajmował najwięcej przestrzeni, a jego mieszkańcy uważali się za główną ostoję ludzkości na kontynencie. Nieco na południe powstały dwie kolejne nacje - w dolinie pośród gór narodziło się państwo Alterak. Na półwyspie na południu zaś powstało miasto Gilneas, które stało się stolicą królestwa o tej samej nazwie. Centrum Arathoru zaś zmieniło nazwę na Burzogród, na cześć stolicy, której nazwa - Tron Burz - zmieniła się na Twierdzę Burzogród. Pozostałe dwa ludy nie ruszyły na dawne tereny Amani czy Arathoru, lecz za Wielkie Morze. Jeden z nich nieco zboczył na zachód, gdzie odnalazł wyspy. Założono tam państwo nazwane na cześć odkrytych wysp - Kul Tiras. W tym czasie ostatnia grupa trafiła na południową część kontynentu, znaną jako Azeroth i tam założyła miasto Wichrogród. Z tego miejsca wyruszyła kolejna grupa osadników i tak oto powstało królestwo o tej samej nazwie co odkryty subkontynent. Siedem Królestw razem z elfami trzymało w ryzach całe Wschodnie Królestwa od tamtego czasu. Każde dawało co innego, jeśli chodzi o najlepsze rzeczy - Alterak górników, Azeroth kulturę, Kul Tiras żeglarzy, Burzogród wojowników, Dalaran czarodziejów, Gilneas armię, a Lordaeron żywność. Jednak nie były to ich jedyne atuty. W pewnym okresie czasu ludzie spotkali dwa inne królestwa - Ironforge i Gnomeregan. Nie mieli zbytnich problemów ze zrozumieniem krasnoludów, dlatego szybko znaleźli nić porozumienia. Krasnoludy i gnomy stały się sojusznikami okolicznych państw ludzkich, docierając nawet do Lordaeronu, który dzięki elfim i krasnoludzkim mistrzom szybko stali się jednym z najpotężniejszych państw ludzkich. Jednakże każde miało też przeszkody na swojej drodze - Lordaeron, Dalaran i Alterak musieli walczyć z licznymi punktami oporu trolli, podczas gdy żeglarze jacy dotarli do Kul Tiras napotkali zamieszkałych tam Drustów. Rozpoczęta 2700 lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem ludzi z Kul Tiras, którzy stali się dominującym gatunkiem zamieszkującym obszar tychże wysp. Od tamtego czasu panował spokój we Wschodnich Królestwach. Narodziny Imperium Goriańskiego thumb|258px|Goria, ogrze imperium w Draenorze.n n Świat pełen wojen thumb|294px|Mur Skarabeuszowy, powstały po Wojnie Niespokojnych Piasków. Przez lata panował pokój między mieszkańcami Azeroth. Wkrótce jednak doszło do kolejnych starć, między innymi z Zandalarem. Na południe od ziem pod panowaniem Wichrogrodu okazało się, że tam również żyły trolle. Istniały tam resztki Imperium Gurubashi, które powstało przed Wielkim Rozbiciem, ale zostało zniszczone przez Nocne Elfy. Po kataklizmie trolle dżunglowe nie zdołały odbudować swojej potęgi, lecz pewną część zdołali. Wkrótce w roku 1500 BDP wybuchła Wojna Domowa Gurubashi. W jej trakcie musiał interweniować nawet odległy Zandalar. Imperium wspomogło władcę Gurubashi i tym samym rebelia plemienia Atal'ai zakończyła się ich całkowitą klęską. Cena była jednak wysoka dla Hakkari - regres społeczno-technologiczny. Wiele osiągnięć technologicznych Gurubashi zostało zapomniane lub uznane za tabu. Tymczasem na południu kontynentu cywilizacja Kaldorei spotkała resztki Azj'Aqir, które tysiąclecia temu pokonali. Obcy przypuścili jakieś 975 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną zmasowany atak i wtedy to właśnie Nocne Elfy stanęły po raz kolejny w obliczu widma kompletnej zagłady. Ze względu na miejsce gdzie ich znaleziono - pustynna kraina Silithus - mieszkańcy północnego Kalimdoru nazwali ich mianem silithidów. Elfy spotkały też ich panów, rasę qiraji, same zaś zostały wsparte przez Smocze Aspekty. Wojna ta, zwana Wojną Niespokojnych Piasków ostatecznie zakończyła się zwycięstwem Kaldorei i zamknięciem qiraji i silithidów za Skarabeuszowym Murem w ich królestwie, znanym jako Ahn'Qiraj. Część silithidów przetrwała jednak, lecz nie była w stanie zorganizować aż tak silnego roju, żeby móc zagrozić komuś poza Silithusem. Nocne Elfy wyparły robale z Tanaris oraz Krateru Un'Goro, a także z Tysiąca Igieł. We Wschodnich Królestwach również nie było za spokojnie. Otóż w roku 230 BDP umarł krasnoludzki Najwyższy Król Modimus Anvilmar, który zjednoczył trzy krasnoludzkie klany - Dzikie Młoty , Ciemne Żelazo oraz Miedziobrodych - w jeden wielki klan Ironforge i doprowadził do wielu wieków pokoju i stabilności wśród krasnoludzkiej rasy. Nowy władca - Madoran Miedziobrody - wygnał Ciemne Żelazo i Dzikich Młotów z Ironforge po nieudanym przez tych pierwszych przewrocie pałacowym. Oba klany, a także kilka stronnictw wśród klanów Ironforge uważało królewską decyzję za zdradę. W wyniku tego wynikł konflikt, znany dziś jako Wojna Trzech Młotów. Dzikie Młoty i Ciemne Żelazo zaatakowali więc krasnoludzką stolicę. Oba ataki zostały jednak odparte. Wiedząc, że szturm na Dun Morogh skończy się masakrą Dzikie Młoty wycofali się do Dun Algaz, gdzie założyli nowe miasto - Grim Batol. Ciemne Żelazo z kolei wycofało się na południe, zakładając Thaurissan. Ciemne Żelazo zdradziło wszystkie klany, bowiem przypuściło atak na stolicę Dzikich Młotów. Najeźdźcy przegrali, wskutek czego zginęła żona Thana-Czarownika Thaurissana, Modgud. Mimo zwycięstwa Dzikich Młotów i całkowitego rozbicia armii Ciemnego Żelaza twierdzę zaczęły nawiedzać duchy oraz rozmaite klątwy wyzwolone przez śmierć żony Thaurissana. Dzikie Młoty udały się do Miedziobrodych, aby wspomóc ich w walce z Ciemnym Żelazem. Przyparci do muru zwolennicy Thaurissana byli niezdolni do przeciwstawienia się wielkiej armii Ironforge. Przyparty do muru cesarz zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i przyzwał Ragnarosa - wygnanego przez Tytanów dawno temu władcę żywiołaków ognia. Zaklęcie czarownika zniszczyło pętające go więzy, a ten wypuścił swe sługi. Thaurissan zginął, a Ragnaros w gniewie zniewolił krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza jakie przebywały w Czarnej Skale i stworzył olbrzymi krater, jaki oddzielił Khaz Modan od Azeroth. Obecnie są to dwa obszary - północny nosi miano Gorejącego Wąwozu, podczas gdy drugi, południowy, znany jest jako Płonące Stepy. Wobec niezdatności Grim Batolu do zamieszkania klan wyruszył na północ, gdzie znalazł Ostępy. Ludzie nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, aby się tam osiedliły. Za nową stolicę Dzikie Młoty uznali Szczyt Aerie. Wkrótce klan odkrył też tajemnicze wielkie zwierzęta, jakby pół-lwy, pół-orły, które nazwali gryfami. Klan i zwierzęta stali się wręcz nierozłączni, szybko się z nimi dogadał i tak powstali słynni Jeźdźcy Gryfów. Krasnoludy Thaurissana szybko zbudowały własne miasta i zaczęły czcić Ragnarosa jako swoje jedyne bóstwo i rozpoczęły wieki wojen z mieszkańcami Wschodnich Królestw. Orcze klany thumb|228px|Orkowie i ich klany.n thumb|260px|Czarnoręki walczy z ogrami. Wojna orków z ogrami była konfliktem, który trwał na Draenorze przez niemal 400 lat.n Przybycie draenei thumb|264px|''Genedar'' ląduje na Azeroth.n n Wypaczenie orków thumb|264px|Pakt Krwi - moment w którym orkowie zostali przeklęci.n n Gnolle i Gurubashi thumb|240px|Medivh niszczy wojska Gurubaszich w trakcie oblężenia Wichrogrodu.n n Czas Umierania thumb|272px|Oblężenie Shattrath i walka orków z draenei.n thumb|left|268px|Zdobycie Shattrath zakończyło Ludobójstwo Draenei. n Pierwsza z wielkich wojen Przez długie lata na planecie panował względny spokój. Jednak w pewnym momencie na Azeroth zstąpił potężny awatar Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa, założyciela Płonącego Legionu. Aegwynn, Strażniczka Tirisfal razem ze smokami z Alexstrazą na czele wyruszyła do Northrendu, gdzie istota - jak wszyscy myśleli sam Pan Legionu - stanęła do walki z kobietą. Koniec końców wróg wszystkich żywych istot w Azeroth padł z rąk potężnej czarodziejki, a jego ciało spoczęło w potężnym grobowcu, jaki następnie zatopiono pośród Wielkiego Morza. Wierzono, że była to jego klęska, a Sargeras już nigdy więcej nikomu nie zagrozi. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że wszyscy się mylili. Otóż Medivh, syn Aegwynn i Nielasa Arana, który tak naprawdę był opętany przez ducha Sargerasa, razem z orczym czarnoksiężnikiem Gul'danem otworzyli bramę między Azeroth, a obcym światem, będącym domem orków - Draenorem. Mieszkający tam orkowie byli pokojowo nastawieni, Legion jednak zdołał skazić orków używając krwi jednego z najstraszliwszych Annihilan - Mannorotha - podporządkowali sobie rasę, wypaczając ją między innymi zmieniając ich skórę z ziemnej na zieloną, a ich oczy zaczęły przypominać czerwone płomienie. Orkowie utworzyli Hordę i niemal wybili pokojowych draenei. Część jednak zdołała uciec przez nowo powstałą Orczą Hordą. W roku 0 BDP (592 Królewskiego) Medivh i Gul'dan ustabilizowali bramę między dwoma planetami, który teraz nosił miano Mrocznego Portalu. Orkowie przypuścili atak z Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia i wyruszyli ku Czarnym Mokradłom, skąd zaatakowali napotkanych ludzi z Królestwa Azeroth. Zaskoczone wojsko jak najszybciej powiadomiło o nowym zagrożeniu, wiedząc doskonale że idzie zagrożenie, z jakim nie można negocjować ani z jakim nigdy wcześniej ludzkość nie walczyła. Horda złożona z orków i ogrów przypuściła zmasowany atak, urządzając masakrę zaskoczonym obrońcom. Wiedząc że ta walka będzie walką o wszystko powiadomili króla o skali zagrożenia, na co Llane Wrynn zarządził pełną mobilizację mieszkańców swego państwa. Tak wybuchła Pierwsza Wojna i tak zaczęła się Era Chaosu w Azeroth. Ludzie stanęli dzielnie, lecz to orkowie wiedli prym. Aby zyskać przewagę Khadgar razem z Garoną, kochanką Medivha, a także bohater Wichrogrodu sir Anduin Lothar ruszyli ustalić jak do tego doszło. Wkrótce odkryli prawdę - Medivh, spaczony przez Sargerasa, jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Khadgar wiedział, że podczas Wojny Gurubashi 18 lat temu odparł ataki trolli na miasto i był bohaterem królestwa, ale jednocześnie, że śmierć przyjaciela, wręcz mentora, to jedyny sposób na odwrócenie szans na korzyść ludzi. Gdy dotarli do siedziby czarnoksiężnika - Wieży Karazhan - siły trójki starły się z demonami i szkieletami, lecz udało im się dotrzeć do komnat maga. Dopiero tam trójka przyjaciół odkryła straszliwą prawdę na temat Medivha. Wszyscy zgodzili się jednak, że był to jedyny sposób. Jednak śmierć Medivha wcale nie oznaczała końca wojny. Po długim czasie Azeroth upadło, a siły Hordy spaliły i zdobyły stolicę. Lothar poprowadził ludzi za Wielkie Morze. Garona, pod wpływem zaklęcia Gul'dana, zamordowała bliskiego jej człowieka, jakim był król Llane. Przez 5 długich lat siły ludzkie starły się niemal wszędzie, jednak ostatecznie przegrały. Wobec tego w 3 ADP skończyła się długa wojna. Uciekinierzy udali się do Lordaeronu, którzy natychmiast udzielił im schronienia. Król Terenas Menethil II wysłuchał sir Lothara, a rozumiejąc skalę zagrożenia wezwał władców wszystkich Siedmiu Królestw, krasnoludzkie klany, a także elfy z Quel'Thalas. Tymczasem u orków wybuchła krótka wojna domowa, która była bardziej przewrotem. Orgrim Doomhammer zabił Czarorękiego, wodza Hordy, a następnie sam został przywódcą. Zniszczył Radę Cienia, a następnie zmusił Gul'dana do złożenia hołdu, otwarcie mówiąc, że nie będzie niczyją marionetką i że orczy czarnoksiężnik nie będzie mógł mu rozkazywać. Na dowód tego pokazał mu głowę poprzednika. Powstanie Sojuszu i Druga Wojna thumb|198px|Turalyon na zgromadzeniu doprowadza do powstania Przymierza Lordaeronu. Wschodnie Królestwa zaczęły sobie uświadamiać jak wielkie zagrożenie nadciąga. Do stolicy Lordaeronu zjechali się: król Lordaeronu Terenas Menethil II, Lord Regent Azeroth Anduin Lothar, Arcymag Dalaranu i przywódca Kirin Tor Antonidas, Lord Admirał Kul Tiras Daelin Proudmoore, król Gilneasu Genn Szarogrzywy, król Alteraku Aiden Perenold, władca Burzogrodu Thoras Trollbane, Najwyższy Król Anasterian Słońcobieżca z Quel'Thalas, król Ironforge Magni Miedziobrody, Arcybiskup Kościoła Świętej Światłości Alonsus Faol i Najwyższy Than klanu Dzikiego Młota Kurdran Dziki Młot. Tak oto w 3 ADP powstał Sojusz Lordaeronu Rok po jego powstaniu orkowie przebyli Wielkie Morze i rozpoczęli atak na Sojusz, sami zaś sprzymierzyli się z goblinami z kartelu Parochlebców oraz z trollami leśnymi. 6 lat po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu flota orków zagroziła Lordaeronowi, który został zaatakowany przez niszczyciele trolli od strony Wielkiego Morza. Co więcej napady piratów odbywały się na Kul Tiras. Jednak to była jedna armia Hordy, bo druga ruszyła z Czarnej Skały, która teraz stała się twierdzą orków. Tak zaczęła się Druga Wojna, podczas której wprowadzono rewolucyjne wynalazki, jak maszyny latające czy łodzie podwodne. thumb|220px|Bitwa na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim.W wyniku dwóch ofensyw zajęto Tol Barad, Crestfall i Zul'Dare, a także Loch Modan i Mokradła. Krasnoludy i gnomy zostały odcięte od głównej części Sojuszu, ale utrzymały się przez drogę lotniczą. Dun Algaz, Dun Modr oraz Grim Batol stały się twierdzami Hordy, a klan Smoczej Paszczy zmienił to miejsce w wylęgarnię smoków po pojmaniu smoczej królowej Alexstrazy. Odtąd czerwone smoki służyły Hordzie. Dzięki wyprowadzeniu w pole sił Sojuszu pod dowództwem sir Lothara siły orków i trolli zaatakowały i splądrowały osady w Quel'Thalas. To rozsierdziło Wysokie Elfy, które rozpoczęły współpracę z ludzkimi królestwami. Siły sprzymierzonych rozpoczęły atak na Zul'Dare, pustosząc miasto zamieszkałe przez orków. Był to sygnał do kontrofensywy i uniemożliwienie inwazji na północne z królestw. Południowy Brzeg i Hillsbrad zostały jednak kompletnie zniszczone w wyniku ataku orków. Lothar podzielił wobec tego armię na kilka mniejszych, aby skuteczniej mogła odpierać ataki wroga. Siły Hordy zostały zmuszone do defensywy, jednak Gul'dan porwał i przerobił kilka kamieni runicznych, aby stworzyć ogrzych magów. Jednocześnie stworzył następców czarnoksiężników - nieumarłych Rycerzy Śmierci, będących odpowiedzią na ludzkich magów. Flota orków zawróciła ku Tol Barad, Crestfall i ruin Wichrogrodu. Orkowie usiłowali zaatakować Tol Barad i ustanowić tam swoją bazę, ale nie udało im się to. Zamiast tego stracili Dun Modr, a zaraz potem doszło do ofensywy, w trakcie której siły ludzi, elfów, gnomów i krasnoludów ruszyły na Dun Algaz i Grim Batol. Dzięki zdobyciu miasta na Mokradłach udało się utrzymać Przęsło Thandola i odciąć orków na terenie Ostępów od lądowej drogi zaopatrzeniowej. Jednakże Grim Batol utrzymał się w rękach orków. Jednak wyzwolenie dwóch miast umożliwiło rozpoczęcie ofensywy w Khaz Modan i ustanowienie nowych przyczółków dla floty. thumb|left|230px|Druga Wojna toczyła się na lądzie, w morzu i w powietrzu.Tymczasem w Dłoni Tyra wybuchło powstanie chłopskie. To pozwoliło siłom Hordy wesprzeć swoje niedobitki w Ostępach, które miały połączyć się z siłami na południu Wschodnich Królestw poprzez dotarcie do portów i dołączenie do reszty oddziałów. Zostali jednak szybko rozbici. Horda jednakże wcale nie zamierzała zawracać - zamiast tego swoje wojska zdołała przenieść pod mury Stolicy i zaatakować miasto. Thoras i Anduin zastanawiali się jak do tego wszystkiego mogło dojść. Wtedy zrozumiał z zachowania alterackiego generała Hatha, że lord Perenold spiskował z orkami, obawiając się że zostaną zrównani z ziemią, ponieważ są zaledwie dwa dni drogi od granic królestwa. Przymierze postanowiło więc ukarać zdradzieckiego lorda i zrównać królestwo z ziemią. Upadek Alteraku odciął oblegającym orkom drogę ucieczki i wręcz zakończył się jej zdziesiątkowaniem. Królestwo jakie dopuściło się zdrady znalazło się pod okupacją Lordaeronu, Dalaranu, Burzogrodu oraz Dzikiego Młota. thumb|292px|Bitwa o Crestfall. Horda zdecydowała się na ostatni desperacki krok. W Crestfall wciąż stacjonowały siły orków, dlatego Orcza Horda wysłała tam swoje jednostki morskie, aby zajęły się przygotowaniem do nowej inwazji, tym razem od strony morza. Jednakże w pewnym momencie Gul'dan i jego klan Łupieżców Burzy porzucił swych pobratymców. Obsesją Gul'dana stało się bowiem znalezienie Grobowca Sargerasa. Wierzył, że jeśli go odkryje, odnajdzie też ciało Mrocznego Tytana i tak oto zyska niewyobrażalną moc. Orgrim nakazał natychmiastowo pogoń za uciekinierem oraz przyprowadzenie go przed sąd, gdzie czekać na niego będzie kara śmierci. Jednak klan nie chciał się poddać, a jego resztki spotkał straszliwy los, jakim było rozszarpanie przez wściekłe demony. Niedługo potem siły Łupieżców Burzy albo przeszły na stronę wysłanników Orgrima albo też zginęli walcząc z nimi, pozostali idąc za Gul'danem zostali przez niego wręcz zaprowadzeni ku zgubie ze strony demonów. Sam Gul'dan został uwięziony gdy wewnętrzne siły zamknęły kryptę, a demony następnie sprowadziły na niego wieczne potępienie i wielką mękę. Tymczasem Horda znalazła się w poważnych kłopotach. Siły Przymierza zdołały zaatakować Płonące Stepy i Gorejący Wąwóz i tym samym udało im się rozpocząć długie oblężenie Czarnej Skały. Dodatkowym faktem była utrata Crestfall, a tym samym zdziesiątkowanie marynarki wojennej. Posiłki z Draenoru nie mogły przybyć, tak więc wkrótce siły ludzkie, elfickie i krasnoludzkie rozpoczęły zakrojoną na szeroką skalę ofensywę, zakończoną odbiciem ziem Wichrogrodu i okolic. W trakcie oblężenia wielu żołnierzy Starego Przymierza i Starej Hordy zginęło, a podczas jednego z licznych pojedynków naprzeciw siebie stanęli Orgrim Doomhammer i sir Anduin Lothar. Walka była wręcz epicka, ostatecznie jednak sir Lothar poległ. Jednak jego adiutant - Turalyon - powiódł siły ku zwycięstwu, biorąc Doomhammera w niewolę i zmuszając Hordę do odwrotu do miejsca, gdzie się to wszystko zaczęło - na Czarne Mokradła. Tam na terenie obszaru teraz znanego jako Jałowe Ziemie siły Przymierza zaatakowały twierdze Hordy. Doszło do krwawej i ostatecznej bitwy, znanej jako bitwa o Mroczny Portal. Horda broniła się zaciekle, lecz nie miała już swego głównego przywódcy i nie posiadała takiej potęgi, żeby mogła jakoś specjalnie zaszkodzić wojskom sprzymierzonych. Niemniej wciąż nie brak jej było sojuszników i determinacji. Po wielu godzinach bitwy ostatecznie siły dotarły do Mrocznego Portalu, a Khadgar unicestwił go, co zakończyło Drugą Wojnę. Zagłada Draenoru thumb|240px|Przymierze dokonuje inwazji na Draenor.Stara Horda została w Azeroth pokonana. Jednakże pozostawała kwestia plemion orków i ogrów, jacy przebywali na tamtym terenie. Rok po pokonaniu orków król Terenas Menethil zaproponował innym utworzenie obozów internowania dla zielonoskórych, w których jako zdemilitaryzowane małe grupy będą wiodły spokojny żywot. Nie spodobało się to jednak wkrótce innym. Lordaeron i odbudowany Azeroth zdecydowali się tak uczynić. Ci, których złapano umieszczono w obozach, ale Ci co się opierali - byli niszczeni. W pewnym momencie jednak siły orków, teraz prowadzone przez Ner'zhula, uderzyły na teren zrujnowanego Alteraku oraz na Dalaran, celem wykradzenia artefaktów. Szaman orków wierzył, że gdyby wykorzystać artefakty w celu otwarcia nowych portali Horda podbiłaby kolejne światy i mogłaby tym samym wykorzystać je do kontrofensywy w Azeroth. thumb|left|244px|Ner'zhul otwiera portale. Przymierze, rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji, natychmiast zorganizowało korpus ekspedycyjny, którego celem było przejęcie artefaktów, zneutralizowanie orkowego zagrożenia oraz zamknięcie portalu do Azeroth raz na zawsze. Orkowie artefakty zdobyli, a nawet sprzymierzyli się z czarnym stadem smoków, jednocześnie wspomógł ich lord Perenold. Jednakże wskutek tego doszło do spalenia Alteraku, co zakończyło ostatecznie istnienie tego królestwa. Na czele ekspedycji stanęli Turalyon i jego ukochana, Alleria z domu Bieżywiatrów. Razem poprowadzili siły przeciwko orkom, lecz nie udało im się powstrzymać Ner'zhula. Niemniej zadali poważne straty Hordzie i zakmnęli Mroczny Portal w Draenorze, aby już nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do Azeroth orków. Gdyby portal był otwarty w czasie otwarcia innych przez orkowego szamana, wówczas niewątpliwie skończyłoby się na zniszczeniu zarówno Azeroth jak i Draenoru, bowiem otwarcie czterech następnych portali jedynie zdestabilizowało planetę. Siły Hordy ruszyły przez jeden z nich w nadziei na ratunek, jednak tam zastali Kil'jaedena, który swym gniewem skazał Ner'zhula na wielkie cierpienia i zniszczył jego ciało, duszę zaś zamknął w magicznym pancerzu w największym lodowcu w Northrendzie - Lodowej Koronie. Ci, którzy poszli za Ner'zhulem, zostali zabici przez demony. Inni ocaleli w porę przechodząc do Azeroth i poddając się tam siłom Przymierza, po czym trafili do obozów. O siłach w Draenorze słuch zaginął, a z resztek Draenoru narodziło się Rubieże. Grim Batol thumb|272px|Uwolnienie Alexstraszy podczas bitwy o Grim Batol.Tymczasem pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Klan Smoczej Paszczy ciągle panował w Grim Batol i więził Alexstrazę, aby dawała kolejnych potomków, jacy mogli zostać użyci przeciwko siłom sprzymierzonych. Sojusz Lordaeronu wysłał więc w 10 ADP magów z Kirin Tor, elfich komandosów z Quel'Thalas oraz siły Dzikiego Młota, wspierane przez lokalny oddział krasnoludzkiego ruchu oporu. Klan Smoczej Paszczy powitał ich na Mokradłach niemiłą niespodzianką w postaci smoczych jeźdźców, jednakże szybko oddział kierowany przez siostrę Allerii - Vereesę - oraz magów Rhonina i Krasusa zdołał się z nimi uporać. Plan orkowego herszta - Nekrosa Skullcrushera - miał na celu zjednoczenie rozbitych sił orków i ponowną inwazję na Wschodnie Królestwa. Oddział składał się tylko z dwóch Arcymagów, jednego elfiego komandosa, jednego gryfiego jeźdźca oraz nieliczny oddział krasnoludzkich partyzantów. Doszło do bitwy, znanej współczesnym jako bitwa o Grim Batol. Była to ostatnia bitwa z siłami Hordy, bowiem drugi ocalały klan - Młota Zmierzchu - przepadł, razem z jego wodzem Czo'galem. W trakcie walk zniszczeniu uległ potężny talizman, jaki kilka lat wcześniej więził Alexstrazę - Dusza Demona. Na miejsce przybył potężny czarny smok znany jako Śmiercioskrzydły, upadły z Aspektów. Krasus przybrał swą prawdziwą postać - niebieskiego smoka Korialstrasza i przegnał z pomocą dzieci Alexstrazy oraz jej samej swego zdradzieckiego brata. Bitwa o Grim Batol była definitywnym końcem istnienia Starej Hordy, co doprowadziło do letargu orków. Ogry zaszyły się tymczasem w górach Azeroth, a nieliczni orkowie ukryli się przed światem w pośród głuszy i jaskiń górskich, a także dolin. Czarna Skała stała się właśnie takim miejscem, gdzie ukryli się synowie Czarnorękiego - Rend i Maim - i powołali swoją Hordę. Trolle odeszły z Hordy i zajęły się działaniem na własną rękę, mocno uprzykrzając życie mieszkańcom Żelaznej Kuźni, Siedmiu Królestw i Quel'Thalas. Jednakże sam Sojusz przestał być faktem. Burzogród opuścił dwa lata wcześniej Stare Przymierze, później w jego ślad poszły Królestwa Quel'Thalas i Gilneas. Co więcej ludzkie królestwo zbudowało wielki mur i oddzieliło się od zewnętrznego świata. Tak oto zostało zreformowane i przekształcone w Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów, nadal jednak będąc Starym Przymierzem. Quel'Thalas bowiem, mimo odejścia od Sojuszu, wciąż miało swego ambasadora. Upadek Nerubian thumb|288px|Kel'Thuzad przed Tronem Mrozu.Przez następne lata Wschodnie Królestwa cieszyły się spokojem. W innym zakątku jednak rozgorzała nowa wojna - Wojna Pająka. Ner'zhul, teraz znany jako Król Lisz, miał za zadanie od Płonącego Legionu sprawdzenie jak sobie Plaga Nieumarłych może poradzić z obrońcami Azeroth. Wykorzystując okolicznych umarłych wskrzesił pierwszych z nich oraz rozpoczął przygotowania do wojny. Jednakże nerubianie okazali się odporni na moce władcy Plagi. Nieumarli, kierowani przez panów przeklętego władcy - nathrezimów - zaatakowali w 18 ADP królestwo Azjol-Nerub. Siły Legionu nadzorowały poczynania Plagi, która nie radziła sobie z partyzanckimi działaniami nerubian, których większość państwa upadła w relatywnie krótkim czasie. Z pomocą swych panów nieumarli zdołali zawalić tunele i pogrzebać ich żywcem. W miarę jednak jak potęga Króla Lisza rosła odporność na wskrzeszanie malała. Z czasem władca nieumarłych i te bariery przełamał. Gdy Wojna Pająka dobiegła końca siły Plagi mogły wskrzeszać praktycznie każdą napotkaną istotę. Upiorni Władcy, widząc to, byli zadowoleni, ponieważ na miejsce zabitego żołnierza nieprzyjaciela powstawał nowy sługa Plagi. Jednak i taką siłę można było przecież pokonać przy pomocy kapłanów i magów Przymierza. Jeden z renegatów z Dalaranu zaczął studiować z czasem mroczne nauki, by odkryć głos i moce jakie zaoferował jego nowy pan. Ten zaś, zmieniając nazwę na Kel'Thuzad, został wobec tego jednym z pierwszych nekromantów Plagi. By zniszczyć rasy śmiertelne uknuł genialny spisek - ponieważ ludzie i inni musieli jeść więc dobrze zarazić Plagą Nieumierania - magiczną zarazą - jedzenie i napoje. Dzięki temu ci, co spożyją zatrutą żywność zmienią się w nieumarłych. Król Lisz przyjął to z aprobatą, a wówczas Płonący Legion zaczął szykować swoje armie, by najechać Azeroth, gdy tylko ich awangarda, jaką byli wskrzeszeni, zwyciężą Przymierze i pozwolą demonom ustanowić przyczółek. Northrend stał się bazą operacyjną zarówno Plagi, jak i Legionu. Exodus orków thumb|257px|Sen'jin i Thrall podczas exodusu Hordy do Kalimdoru.W 20 ADP panował spokój. Lordaeron niepodzielnie panował na północy, na południu odbudowano Wichrogród i nic nie wskazywało na jakieś wielkie nieszczęście. W tym czasie do pewnego orka, będącego synem wodza Durotana, przybył pewien nieznany ludzki prorok. Ork ten, dzierżący Młot Doomhammera i dojeżdżający wielkiego wilka, wyjechał by go znaleźć. Thrall, jak się sam nazywał, zgromadził swych wojowników i przedarł się przez niebezpieczeństwa do tajemniczego czarodzieja, zdolnego do zmiany w kruka. Ciekawy tego kim jest tajemniczy człowiek dowiedział się proroctwa, w którym upadają te ziemie i nadchodzi wielki mroczny cień, jaki niegdyś zniewolił jego rasę. Thrall wiedział o kim mowa - demony. Prorok powiedział jednak, że istnieje ratunek, a mianowicie na ziemiach dalekiego Kalimdoru, położonego na zachód za Wielkim Morzem. Choć ork był podejrzliwy duchy jego przodków mówiły, że musi nieznajomemu zaufać. Jego plemię bowiem wyrzekło się kultu demonów i bycia ich marionetkami, jednak wiedzieli, że za porzucenie ich oraz porażkę Orczej Hordy grozi tylko jedno - pewna śmierć z rąk dawnych panów. Thrall zaczął więc zbierać orków, dzięki czemu powołał własną Hordę, z tych którzy odrzucili demoniczne praktyki na rzecz powrotu do szamańskich tradycji. Natychmiast rozpoczął przygotowania do opuszczenia Wschodnich Królestw i udania się tam, gdzie polecił mu prorok. W pewnym momencie jednak jego przyjaciel i mentor - Gromasz Piekłorycz, wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni nie dawał znaku życia, a oddziały klanu Lodowego Wilka nie mogły znaleźć żadnych jego oddziałów. Thrall nakazał wzniesienie bazy i przygotowanie się na każdą ewentualność. Zastanawiał się, co się stało z Gromem. Odpowiedź przyszła sama - ludzie. SIły Przymierza uznały, że orkowie Groma i Thralla naruszyli układ o internowaniu i nakazali siłom orkowego szamana się poddać. Domyślając się, że jego przyjaciel jest w niewoli Thrall zebrał ze sobą orków i ruszył na ludzkie wojska, niszcząc bazę i dostając się do klatki Groma. Kiedy ten zaś usłyszał o planach Thralla Hellscream zaproponował synowi Durotana świetną myśl - wyruszenie do Kalimdoru na nieobsadzonych dwóch ludzkich statkach. Młody szaman przystał na to i Horda wyruszyła ku nowym ziemiom. Podczas podróży zatrzymali się na niewielkim archipelagu wysepek, które były we władaniu murloków, kontrolowanych przez Morską Wiedźmę Zar'jirę, co było wczesnym kontaktem istot z lądu z Nagami. Działała jako zwiadowczyni, monitorując sytuację w okolicy. Podczas walki napotkali Marines Kul Tirasu, którzy kontrolowali ten archipelag. W trakcie walki napotkali Sen'jina, który został przez wiedźmę uwięziony, a następnie złożony w ofierze. Mimo ratunku Sen'jin nie przeżył, ale władzę po nim przejął jego syn - Vol'jin. Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni przysięgło lojalność Hordzie i pomogło uciec z wyspy skazanej na zagładę po tym jak Naga zginęła. Kiedy uciekli znów wyruszyli ku brzegom Kalimdoru szukać swego przeznaczenia. Trolle dołączyły do nich, wierząc że dzięki temu staną się wolnymi istotami. Plaga Nieumarłych w Lordaeronie Tymczasem w Królestwie Lordaeronu, na północy, wybuchła tajemnicza zaraza. Ci co na nią zachorowali stawali się oszalali, aż w końcu zmieniali się w żywe trupy. Dalaran zaproponował osadzenie zarażonych w strefach kwarantanny, jednak król Terenas Menethil nie zgadzał się na to, uważając że lud jego kraju już dość wycierpiał w trakcie Drugiej Wojny, po której wciąż musieli się podźwignąć. Wkrótce do sali tronowej wleciał tajemniczy kruk, który zmienił się w człowieka. Był to ten sam prorok, który namówił Thralla do opuszczenia kontynentu. Prosił króla o wysłuchanie go i poprowadzenia ekspedycji na zachód, jaka miała ocalić ludzi, gdyż wkrótce siły ciemności wszystko tutaj zgładzą. Król go zignorował i nakazał opuszczenie pałacu, co ten zrobił. Na odchodnym powiedział, że jeżeli nie król to znajdzie kogoś innego. Nie stawiał wobec sił żadnego oporu, a te jedynie odprowadziły go do wejścia do siedziby lordaerońskiego monarchy. W międzyczasie na południu królestwa orkowie zdołali wyrwać się z obozów internowania i część z nich nawet z powrotem zaczęła wierzyć w demony, zamiast w przodków jak Horda Thralla. Wojska Starego Przymierza stawiły im opór. Na ich czele stał bohater z czasów Drugiej Wojny i przywódca Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni Uther Światłodzierżca oraz jego uczeń - Arthas Menethil, syn króla. Byli świadkami krwawych najazdów orków, w trakcie których poszukiwali oni w słabych osadach niewolników oraz składali ich w ofierze na swoich ołtarzach świątynnych. Wierzyli, że nadchodzi koniec dla tego świata. thumb|234px|Arthas w Stratholme.Kiedy się z nimi uporali wkrótce spotkali starą znajomą Arthasa i wysłanniczkę Dalaranu - Jainę Proudmoore. Mieli zbadać tajemniczą zarazę w Brill. Chociaż Jainę ścigały dwa ogry poradziła sobie z nimi znakomicie. Wysłana na rozkaz Antonidasa miała służyć za wsparcie naukowe i magiczne w celu zbadania czemu na okolicznej farmie stracono kontakt. Wkrótce odkryli dlaczego - szkielety. Ocaleli żołnierze mówili, że nagle pewnego dnia zmarli mieszkańcy wstali z grobów i rozpoczęli atakować wszystkie żywe istoty, od zwierząt po ludzi. Uprawy co więcej zostały kompletnie zniszczone, by zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się zarazy. Czarodziejka i paladyn odkryli, że ziarno w lokalnej wiosce, podobnie jak cała żywność i pola uprawne były skażone, tak samo źródła wody pitnej. Co gorsza na skrzyniach widniały pieczęcie Andorhalu - miasta pełniącego funkcję wręcz spichlerza całego królestwa. Przerażeni tymże faktem natychmiast zdecydowali się na podróż do tamtego miasta. Na miejscu powitali ich akolici, jacy rozpoczęli nawiedzanie okolicznej kopalni złota. Arthas, Jaina i ich siły zdołały jednakże przerwać ten proces i natychmiast rozpoczęli zakładanie własnej bazy. Wkrótce ruszyli do miasta, gdzie spotkali przywódcę Kultu Potępionych i lokalnego przywódcę Plagi - nekromantę Kel'Thuzada. Jaina i Arthas razem ze swoimi żołnierzami stoczyli bój z nieumarłymi i w końcu pokonali upadłego maga. Przed śmiercią wyznał, że służył sam Mal'Ganisowi, Upiornemu Władcy, który oczyści ze wszelkiego życia tą krainę i który obecnie przebywa w Stratholme. Mając wieści odnośnie Plagi i całej Zarazy Jaina i Arthas pospieszyli do następnego miasta - Hearthglen. Miejscowy dowódca powiedział, że nieumarli zadali znaczne straty, a zabitych zmienili w swoich. Arthas został w mieście, podczas gdy Jaina, zgodnie z jego rozkazami teleportowała się do Uthera by poprosić go o pomoc. Wkrótce Arthas spostrzegł puste skrzynie, a kapitan ku jego przerażeniu odparł, że to było tylko ziarno z Andorhalu i już nakarmili nimi mieszkańców. Przerażony następca tronu, że zaraza miała nie zabić poddanych, lecz zmienić ich w nieumarłych. Wieśniacy zmarli, po czym zmienili się w zombie, które zaatakowały jego wojska. Arthas postanowił wytrzymać w mieście przez około 30 minut. W miarę jak rosła siła Plagi książę zrozumiał, że ma przed sobą regularną, dobrze wyposażoną armię i że musi zrobić wszystko, by powstrzymać siły ciemności. W desperackim starciu Arthas postanowił walczyć aż do śmierci, w porę jednak zjawił się Uther i Jaina z całą armią. Arthas, widząc na własne oczy nieskończoną siłę postanowił odnaleźć ich przywódcę, wyruszając do Stratholme. Po drodze księcia spotkał ten sam prorok, który spotkał się z jego ojcem. Odpowiedział mu, że nigdy nie porzuci swoich poddanych. thumb|252px|Arthas odchodzi ze spalonego Stratholme.Na miejscu książę odkrył, że przybyli za późno. Uther był przerażony prawdą o pladze, jeszcze bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa że Arthas spisał miasto na straty i zdecydował się oczyścić je z ludzi. Uther mówił, że musi być na to jakiś inny sposób, jednak następca tronu powiedział stanowczo, że jako przyszły król nakazuje mu oczyścić Stratholme z każdego mieszkańca. Mentor stwierdził, że jeszcze nie jest królem, a choćby i nawet by był to nigdy nie wykonałby tak nieludzkiego rozkazu. Młody Menethil postanowił uznać to za akt zdrady. Jaina i Uther zaczęli wątpić w zdrowy rozsądek młodego paladyna, ale ten zamiast posłuchać powiedział że odbiera mu dowództwo i stwierdził, że Ci co chcą ratować królestwo mają iść za nim, reszta zaś - odejść. Duża część sił odeszła za weteranem Drugiej Wojny, wątpili by Arthas był jeszcze zdrowy psychicznie. Lojalni pozostali tylko i wyłącznie Falric i Marwyn oraz ich oddziały. Jaina poszła za Utherem, mówiąc Arthasowi, który ją prosił by została, że nie może ona na to patrzeć i musi odejść. W trakcie oczyszczania miasta napotkał Mal'Ganisa, który już zaczął zmianę ludzi w nieumarłych. Arthas, by do tego nie dopuścić, postanowił sam wszystkich zabić. Śmiejąc się Upiorny Władca powiedział, że jeżeli chce go dorwać to musi płynąć do Northrendu, na co Arthas powiedział, że będzie go ścigać aż na koniec świata. Paladyn ruszył za nim. Upadek północnych Wschodnich Królestw thumb|270px|Przymierze walczy z Plagą w Lordaeronie - początek Trzeciej Wojny.Jaina, Uther i cała reszta była przerażona czynem Arthasa. Nie wierzyli, że taki niewinny, czysty na sumieniu młodzieniec mógł nagle stać się zimnokrwistym mordercą. Ocaleli i żołnierze spalili zabite ciała, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie zostanie wskrzeszony z martwych, choć zrobili to z wielkim bólem. Mentor chłopca wysłał do jego ojca wiadomość o oczyszczeniu miasta. Król nakazał natychmiast ewakuować ocalałych na południe, jak najdalej od Plagi, jaka teraz zaczęła się, choć zdziesiątkowana, to jednak szerzyć na niespotykaną skalę. Jaina postanowiła za wszelką cenę ruszyć za Arthasem, aby go powstrzymać, jednak przyjaciel ją powstrzymał od tego. Wkrótce po wydaniu rozkazu kul tirańska kobieta spotkała tajemniczego proroka. Oznajmił, że to królestwo jest już stracone i musi poprowadzić ludzi na zachód, do pradawnych ziem Kalimdoru. Jaina zabrała tyle elfów, krasnoludów i ludzi, ilu tylko mogła i wyruszyła. Uther, choć przyjął to z ciężkim sercem, wiedział że jeżeli się Lordaeronowi nie uda to oni pozostają dla ludzi i całego Przymierza jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie od zagłady ze strony nieumarłych. Arthas tymczasem dopłynął do skutego lodem Northrendu, gdzie ścigał Mal'Ganisa. Na miejscu zastał wielkie cytadele nieumarłych, będące centrami wcale nie mniejszych baz, a także przerażających nerubian. Wkrótce spotkali tajemniczą ekspedycję krasnoludów. Okazało się, że przewodzi jej inny mentor Arthasa, który uczył go w czasach jego młodości - Muradin Miedziobrody. Krasnoludzki wojownik przybył do tej krainy w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego Ostrza Mrozu, rzekomo bardzo potężnego runicznego ostrza. Po usłyszeniu o istnieniu takiego oręża i nadziei że może ono zabić Mal'Ganisa postanowił połączył siły z krasnoludami. W pewnym momencie przybył posłaniec, który przysłał rozkaz króla Terenasa, aby siły zawróciły, ale Arthas z pomocą najemników zniszczył okręty, by nikt nie uciekł. W dowód wdzięczności wobec nich powiedział, że to oni je zniszczyli, a on chciał ich powstrzymać, lecz mu się to nie udało, wobec czego zaatakowali najemników i ich zabili. Wściekły Muradin wypomniał Arthasowi kim się zaczynał stawać, ale ten natychmiast ruszył po Ostrze Mrozu. Gdy je znaleźli, wydobył je, nie zważając na ostrzeżenie byłego mentora że wedle inskrypcji jest ono przeklęte. Muradin w wyniku wydobycia miecza stracił przytomność i pamięć. Arthas uznał, że nie żyje, gdyż nie dawał znaku życia. Menethil i jego ludzie ruszyli na cytadelę Mal'Ganisa, gdzie Arthas zabił go, ale zamarzł na pustkowiach, stając się w końcu pierwszym Rycerzem Śmierci. Gdy wrócił do swoich ludzi zabił ich, a następnie zmienił w nieumarłych. Farlic i Marwyn, którzy szli za nim do końca, zostali jego adiutantami i kolejnymi z Rycerzy Śmierci. thumb|272px|Arthas dopuściwszy się ojcobóstwa i królobójstwa.Powróciwszy do Stolicy Arthas, Farlic i Marwyn witani byli jako bohaterowie. Król Terenas powitał syna, który wyjął swój nowy oręż i klęknął. Kiedy ten powiedział, że wszystkim się zajął podszedł do tronu, a jego pomagierzy poszli na bok. Gdy syn podszedł do ojca z mieczem przerażony spytał co się dzieje, na co Arthas odparł, że zajmuje jego miejsce i zabił go z zimną krwią. Korona spadła obok, a następnie zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nieumarli, uważani za pokonanych wypełzli na ulice Lordaeronu i wymordowali każdego napotkanego mieszkańca, zmieniając ich następnie w swoich żołnierzy. Siły Przymierza na nic starły się z siłami Króla Lisza, kierowane przez niegdysiejszego bohatera Lordaeronu. Wiedząc co się stało i przeczuwając co się stało z Arthasem lord Uther przejął władzę. Nakazał wszystkim siłom Lordaeronu ewakuować mieszkańców do Kul Tiras, Dalaranu, Burzogrodu, Ostępów i Quel'Thalas, gdziekolwiek byle jak najdalej od Plagi. Wchodząca do Miasta Stołecznego, a następnie przecinająca kraj na pół maszerowała bez oporu. Wkrótce ujawnili się prawdziwi mocodawcy Plagi - Płonący Legion. Upiorny Władca Tichondrius rozpoczął kierowanie wybrańcem Króla Lisza. Ten zabrał ciało Kel'Thuzada, które jednak było w stanie dość znacznego rozkładu i nie mogło zostać już wskrzeszone. Po upadku Lordaeronu Uther Światłodzierżca wiedział, że Jaina jakoś przewidziała upadek kraju, dlatego w głębi duszy życzył jej powodzenia. Gdy coraz większa liczba uchodźców zalewała sąsiednie krainy król Wichrogrodu - Varian Wrynn - zdecydował, że to on teraz musi przejąć władzę, jako najsilniejszy kraj na kontynencie. Monarcha postanowił przyjąć najwięcej uchodźców ze względu na wieloletnią przyjaźń z rodem Menethilów. Uciekinierzy przebywający w królestwach Burzogrodu, Quel'Thalas, Dalaranie oraz Kul Tiras zaczęli być masowo przewożeni karawanami i flotami transportowców ku brzegom odrodzonego Królestwa Azeroth. Tymczasem Arthas spotkał Uthera, jaki ujrzał potworną zmianę młodzieńca przez Ostrze Mrozu oraz przez wpływ Plagi Nieumarłych. Były mentor stwierdził, że syn Terenasa zaprzepaścił wszystko, co jego ojciec zbudował w ciągu 70 lat. Paladyn i Rycerz Śmierci stanęli naprzeciw siebie, Arthas dosiadał swego rumaka, zaś Uther miał ze sobą jedynie magię, młot i zbroję. W urnie, jaką trzymał ze sobą, były prochy ojca Arthasa, skremowane po ojcobójstwie. Ostatecznie w pojedynku zwycięski okazał się były uczeń bohatera Drugiej Wojny, który wyrwał z jego martwych rąk urnę i wysypał prochy ojca, dokonując następnie kremacji szczątków Kel'Thuzada, po czym prochy nekromanty wsadził do urny. Tichondrius przybył i stwierdził, że trzeba go ożywić za wszelką cenę, jednakże prosta magia ludzi nie wystarczy. Jedyne miejsce do wskrzeszenia upadłego maga znajdowało się na północy. Plaga skierowała więc swój wzrok na kolejne miejsce - Quel'Thalas. thumb|248px|Arthas po pokonaniu Sylwany.Pozbawieni przywództwa ludzie szybko stali się łatwym łupem dla Plagi. Dalaran postanowił dalej nadzorować ewakuację. Mnożyły się przypadki zachorowań na Zarazę Nieumierania, powstawały kolejne komórki odbudowanego Kultu Potępionych, powstawali nowi Rycerze Śmierci. Świat na północy Wschodnich Królestw ogarnął chaos. Anasterian Słońcobieżca, Najwyższy Król Wysokich Elfów dzięki swym tropicielom szybko zorientował się w zagrożeniu. Młodsza siostra bohaterki Drugiej Wojny, Allerii Bieżywiatr - Sylwana - raportowała o stale rosnących, posuwających się naprzód oddziałach. W jednym z truposzy rozpoznała Nathanosa Marrisa, swego ukochanego oraz jedynego ludzkiego oficera tropicieli. Anasterian, przerażony meldunkami, zarządził ewakuację wszystkich niezdolnych do walki - mężczyzn, kobiet, dzieci i starców. Liczył na to, że Ostępy i Siedem Królestw zaoferuje schronienie. Jednak mało z elfów zdecydowało się na ucieczkę, decydując się stanąć w obrodnie swych domostw aż do śmierci. Jednak Plaga sama była śmiercią, co wywołało niemały strach w sercach wojowników. Sylwana stanęła do samotnej walki z Arthasem, kiedy ten był zaledwie o krok od Studni Słońca, do której zmierzał. Niestety przegrała i tym samym straciła z ręki Arthasa życie. Zamiast jednak stać się kolejnym żywym trupem lub zostać zabitą przez Ostrze Mrozu stała się jedną z pierwszych banshee, umęczonych duchów elfek, które teraz jedynie czuły gniew, nienawiść oraz żądzę zabijania wobec wszystkiego co żywe, posłuszne jedynie woli Króla Lisza, gotowe walczyć na każde skinienie Arthasa Menethila. Stolica Wysokich Elfów została przedzielona przez dzisiejszą Trupią Bliznę - ścieżkę którą Plaga maszerowała w celu dotarcia do Studni - pustosząc całą Srebrną Lunę, stolicę Quel'Thalas. Siły Plagi dotarły do Studni na wyspie Quel'Danas, po czym Arthas wskrzesił Kel'Thuzada, jako potężnego lisza, który stał się nowym mentorem i adiutantem Arthasa. Upadły mag nadzorował działania upadłego paladyna, w którym to wyrżnął cały obóz orków na południu oraz kierował poszukiwaniem kilku kluczowych artefaktów. Po upadku Quel'Thalas ponad 90 procent Quel'Dorei przepadło lub zostało wskrzeszonych w roli żołnierzy armii Króla Lisza. Nieliczne elfy uciekły do Dalaranu, Ostępów oraz Burzogrodu i Kul Tirasu. Daelin Proudmoore i Varian Wrynn, rozumiejąc jak wielka fala uchodźców zaleje Khaz Modan i Azeroth zdecydowali się natychmiast poczynić działania, mające na celu relokację uchodźców. Wkrótce dostali raport od arcymaga Antonidasa, że Dalaran jest oblegany przez siły Arthasa. Rozumiejąc z jakim zagrożeniem mają do czynienia zdecydowali się zorganizować blokadę, która stała się frontem walki z nieumarłymi oraz barierą oddzielającą żywych od umarłych. Kael'thas, syn Anasteriana, został ewakuowany z Dalaranu, podobnie jak Vereesa, młodsza siostra Allerii i poległej Sylwany. Wiedząc, że upadek Dalaranu oznaczać będzie upadek ostatniego kraju na północy Ostępy stały się twierdzą z której skutecznie odpierano ataki Plagi. Niedobitki Lordaeronu skierowano do Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen i na Pogórze Hillsbradzkie. Warunkowo Burzogród zgodził się na współpracę z Przymierzem. Tymczasem magokracja została zaatakowana przez całą potęgę Plagi. Kierowani przez Arthasa, Kel'Thuzada i Tichondriusa nieumarli zabili i wskrzesili każdego, kto stanął im na drodze. Antonidas oddał własne życie by nie dopuścić Rycerza Śmierci, lisza i Upiornego Władcę do wejście w posiadanie Księgi Medivha, jednak został rozszarpany przez sługi Króla Lisza i Nathrezima. Arcymag dał radę jednak wysłać raport, w którym ostrzega, że Plaga nie jest największym zagrożeniem i że sama jest awangardą mroczniejszych sił, jakie 20 lat wcześniej użyły orków do ataku na Azeroth. Varian, Daelin, Danath i Kael'thas, świadomi tego, zorientowali się co się stanie, gdy Dalaran zawiedzie. Siły magokracji ruszyły na Kel'Thuzada, jaki przyzywał potężnego demona, jakim był Archimonde. Na nic jednak okazały się starania sił ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów w walce z nieumarłymi, a także przybyłymi z pomocą demonami. Kiedy Archimonde przybył wkrótce zniszczył w ciągu kilku minut przy pomocy jednego zaklęcia całe miasto, rozpoczynając inwazję. Czterej przywódcy ewakuowali kogo się dało w porozumieniu z Magnim Miedziobrodym i Falstadem Dzikim Młotem do Żelaznej Kuźni, Boralusa, Wichrogrodu, Twierdzy Burzogród oraz Szczytu Aerie, uniemożliwiając jednocześnie marsz na południe siłom Płonącego Legionu i Plagi, teraz rządzonej przez Tichondriusa. Tymczasem w Kalimdorze W ciągu pół roku agenci Tichondriusa donieśli, że na zachód, do znienawidzonego przez Legion kontynentu znanego jako Kalimdor udały się dwie ekspedycje. Pierwsza z nich, prowadzona przez Thralla, należała do Hordy, jaka wyrzekła się koneksji z demonami. W jej skład prócz orków wchodzili również przedstawiciele Mrocznej Włóczni, plemienia trolli dżunglowych, które przysięgły w zamian za ratunek wierność wodzowi Hordy. Druga ekspedycja, która udała się tam, jednak później bo po wydarzeniach w Stratholme, składała się z krasnoludów, Wysokich Elfów oraz ludzi z północnych Wschodnich Królestw i prowadzona była przez czarodziejkę Jainę Proudmoore. Tichondrius zaczął podejrzewać, że ktoś namówił obydwoje do opuszczenia kontynentu i że ktoś najwyraźniej próbuje zjednoczyć te dwie organizacje z mieszkańcami Kalimdoru, aby udaremnić plan Płonącego Legionu. Obie ekspedycje, w niewielkiej odległości od siebie, rozbiły się po wejściu w jedną z burz. Statki się rozbiły, jednakże większość ocalała. Thrall powiódł zebranych w głąb kontynentu, gdzie natrafili na nowe rasy, jak świnioludzie z kolcami, czy nawet pół-ludzi, pół-konie, doskonale strzelającymi z łuków i prowadzących nomadyczny, łupieżczy tryb życia. Po walce napotkali w końcu szamanistycznych, koczowniczych mieszkańców o posturze człowieka, lecz głowie i rogach byka lub krowy, z jakimi udało im się znaleźć język. Ci świnioludzie okazali się nazywać kolcozwierzami, z kolei pół-ludzie pół-konie okazali się nazywać centaurami. Miejscowa rasa przedstawiła się jako taureni i szli ku odnalezieniu nowego domu. Syn Durotana, szybko znalazł konsensus z Kairnem Krwawe Kopyto, taureńskim wodzem, który przysiągł pomoc Hordzie, a nawet przysłanie jej kilku swoich szamanów, jeśli tylko orkowie i trolle pomogą mu w osłonie jego konwoju z kodo, które służyły za zwierzęta juczne jego rasy. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Kairn zdradził, że w Szczycie Kamiennego Szponu znajduje się wyrocznia, która być może zawiera klucz do odkrycia przeznaczenia orków. Thrall, zanim się tego podjął, wyruszył na poszukiwanie swego przyjaciela - Gromasza Piekłorycza. Ten zastał go po pięciu dniach poszukiwań. Walczącego z ludźmi. Thrall ruszył mu natychmiast na pomoc. Okazało się, że ludzie też są na nowym kontynencie. W okolicy były aż cztery bazy, lecz tylko jedna stała na drodze Hordzie. Szaleństwo Gromasza dało się szybko we znaki i zamiast niszczyć tą, która stała na drodze niszczył też te, które były w okolicy. W niedługim czasie Thrall odkrył, że siły Przymierza mogły dostać się do środka góry. Aby ich dogonić zdecydował się więc wykorzystać znane taurenom wywerny, które dla orków zaczęły pełnić tą samą funkcję co gryfy dla ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów. Tymczasem w Lordaeronie Tichondrius spotkał się Mannorothem, zajętym masakrowaniem resztek Przymierza. Annihilan przyznał, że jest zadowolony z Plagi, jednak na słowo o orkach wściekł się i przysiągł się z nimi policzyć. Był bardzo zaskoczony tym, że Hordy już na tych ziemiach nie ma i że udała się do Kalimdoru, lecz co oni mogli tam robić, nie wiedział w ogóle. Archimonde uspokoił Mannorotha przypominając komu służy oraz nakazując ostrożną obserwację uciekinierów. Wkrótce siły Wojennej Pieśni dotarły do lasów na północy. Podczas gdy demony szykowały plan wobec sił orków zielonoskórzy zaczęli karczowanie kniei. Wówczas ich obóz zaatakowała inna rozumna rasa zamieszkująca ten obszar i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia zaatakowała oddziały orków i trolli dżunglowych. Okazało się, że są to elfy, lecz wyższe i działające w nocy, jak również o innym odcieniu skóry w postaci fioletowego. Grom kazał wykarczować las, aby starczyło na przyszłe działania wojenne. Dodatkowo znalazł w Jesionowej Kniei - jak nazywali ją mieszkańcy - goblina znanego jako Neeloc Chciwopalcy, który w zamian za zajęcie się okolicznymi fulborgami zaoferował im kilka wyrwidrzewów - goblińskich maszyn do wydobywania surowców, szczególnie dobry w postaci drewna, będące odpowiednikiem gnomich robotów tłukowych - co znacznie przyspieszyło karczowanie. Nocne Elfy zmuszone zostały do wycofania się w głąb kniei. Gromasz rozkazał udanie się na północ, za elfami. thumb|270px|Cenarius walczy ze spaczonym Gromem Hellscreamem.W toku dalszego karczowania lasu przykuli uwagę Cenariusa, pół-boga Kaldorei, który widział w orkach pomiot Legionu. Przytłoczeni atakiem Kaldorei orkowie postanowili wypić wody z magicznej studni. Jak się okazało to wszystko był spisek Mannorotha, który wpuścił tam krew, aby odnowić pakt oraz ponownie zniewolić orków. Wojenna Pieśń została obdarzona wielką krzepą i furią, a ich członkowie stali się Spaczonymi Orkami. Gromasz ruszył na Cenariusa i w bitwie zabił elfickiego przywódcę, by następnie unicestwić wszystkie wycofujące się Nocne Elfy. Wtedy do bazy Hordy przybył Mannoroth, jaki na powrót zniewolił Garosza i jego pobratymców. Tymczasem na Szczycie Kamiennego Szponu Thrall otrzymał wsparcie od Kairna, jaki uznał, że dług wobec orków może zostać spłacony jedynie krwią jego własnego ludu. Przedarli się przez zastępy pułapek, wojsk Przymierza i sił strażników, by ostatecznie wejść do komnaty Wyroczni. Tam Kairn i Thrall spotkali przywódczynię ludzkiej ekspedycji, Jainę Proudmoore, która powiedziała, aby ludzie szykowali swój oręż. Wkrótce zaczęli też to robić i orkowie, ale wtedy zjawiła się Wyrocznia. Wódz Hordy poznał głos - to był Prorok. Jaina też go poznała, gdyż to on właśnie ich sprowadził do tego kontynentu. Opowiedział o upadku państw w Lordaeronie oraz o tym, że Płonący Legion, mocodawcy Plagi Nieumarłych, skierowali swe siły teraz na Kalimdor i obecnie spaczyli Groma i jeżeli Thrall niczego nie zrobi to wkrótce taki los spotka pozostałych z jego rasy. Rozgniewany ork stwierdził, że nigdy na to nie zezwoli, choćby miał zginąć. Prorok powiedział, że tylko zjednoczeni dadzą radę pokonać demony i żywe trupy. Mimo początkowych niechęci względem siebie Thrall i Jaina zdołali stworzyć w miarę zgrany duet oraz pogodzić Przymierze i Hordę. Obydwoje udali się do obozu klanu Wojennej Pieśni i ujrzeli, że prorok miał rację. Jaina dała szamanowi Kryształ Duszy, który miał uwięzić duszę Groma, aby poddać go w specjalnym kręgu rytuałowi oczyszczenia, co pozwoliłoby odciąć go od skażenia Mannorotha. Doszło do bitwy, podczas której Płonący Legion wspomógł spaczonych pobratymców Thralla infernalami. Grom cały czas się opierał, powiedział że wszystko przywódcy jego rasy zrobili z własnej woli w kwestii spaczenia przez Krwawy Pakt, co rozwścieczyło młodego wodza. Ostatecznie, po wielu atakach Orków Chaosu na bazy Przymierza i Hordy udało się pojmać duszę Groma, a następnie w kręgu wyzwolić go spod spaczenia Mannorotha. Gromasz powiedział, że w kanionie nieopodal, dzisiaj znanym jako Kanion Upadku Demona ukrywa się Władca Otchłani, jaki zniewolił niegdyś orków w Draenorze. Thrall i Grom opuścili Jainę, jaka pomogła zdjąć klątwę i sami udali się do kanionu. Demon dał radę odbić ataki Thralla, w pewnym momencie jednak Gromasz zauważył pęknięcie w tarczy pancerza demona. Grom wiedział, że może to przypłacić życiem. Pełen gniewu i frustracji ruszył z impetem, żądny zemsty za zniewolenie Piekłorycza i jego pobratymców. Wódz Wojennej Pieśni skoczył i wbił z wielką siłą swój topór, co doprowadziło do przepołowienia tarczy Mannorotha i wbicia w jego korpus bardzo głęboko topór Gromasza. Nastąpiła eksplozja, podczas której Piekłorycz został ciężko ranny. Umierający mentor orkowego szamana powiedział, że czuje jak krwawa mgła opada i że w końcu jest wolny, po czym zmarł. Ten zaś powiedział, że przyjaciel uwolnił ich wszystkich. Tak oto zakończyła się orkowa niewola u demonów. Siły Hordy i Przymierza w Kalimdorze zgodziły się po tym zawrzeć pokój, a następnie sojusz w walce z Plagą Nieumarłych oraz Płonącym Legionem. Jaina zrozumiała, że orkowie zniszczyli wschód 20 lat temu przez demoniczną niewolę całej rasy, a Thrall wiedział, że jeśli mają przetrwać to muszą współpracować. Góra Hyjal Po kilku dniach Przymierze i Horda byli w stanie stworzyć własne bazy. Jaina i Thrall poprowadzili swoje siły razem na północ, aby odnaleźć pozostałe siły Hordy oraz szukać ocalenia w tamtym miejscu. W Jesionowej Kniei jednak cały czas czaiły się Nocne Elfy. Tyrande Szept Wiatru, Najwyższa Kapłanka elfickiej bogini Elune odkryła, że wycinają las na rzecz rozbudowy bazy. Wierzyła więc, że zielonoskórzy którzy zabili Cenariusa oraz ich sprzymierzeńcy planują atak na Nocne Elfy. Zebrała więc wojska i założyła bazę, by przypuścić atak na siły ludzi i orków. Pod koniec bitwy jednak z nieba spadły infernale, co rozgromiło siły Strażników, Przymierza i Hordy, a następnie przybyła Plaga Nieumarłych. Uciekając Tyrande wkrótce odkryła, że wszystkim kieruje Archimonde. Znalazła się nad urwiskiem. Próbując znaleźć sposób ukryła się. Wierząc że uciekła demon zabił swych pomagierów i nakazał pozostałym ją znaleźć. Zaczęła się inwazja na Jesionową Knieję. Tyrande udało się przedrzeć w miarę bezpiecznie po kryjomu przez zastępy demonów i nieumarłych do swojej bazy, którą kierowała jej przybrana córka, Shandris Księżycopióra. Następnie wyruszyła na Wyspę Księżycowej Polany, gdzie miała zamiar obudzić swego ukochanego, Malfuriona. Arcydruid miał obudzić pozostałych i zapewnić wsparcie zaatakowanym Strażnikom. Doszło do bitwy, w trakcie której Przymierze i Horda udały się dalej w głąb lasu, zaś Nocne Elfy za nimi. Malfurion spostrzegł że są też inny obcy, jacy razem walczą z Plagą. Tyrande stwierdziła, że nie warto, ponieważ jedni z nich - orkowie - zabili Cenariusa. Furion i Tyrande założyli bazę, a następnie ruszyli na Legion i ekspedycje Przymierza i Hordy. Niedługo później postanowili uwolnić druidów. Przed wejściem głębiej w ich jaskinie doszło do rozdzielenia dwójki. Furion ruszył w stronę swoich przyjaciół, Tyrande zaś zdecydowała się wkroczyć do więzienia i uwolnić Illidana. Kiedy ta weszła strażniczki ją zaatakowały. Zginęły niemal wszystkie, jedynie Naisha, Maiev Pieśń Cienia oraz kilkoro jej wojowniczek ocalały. Illidan został wyzwolony, choć Malfurion nie krył obaw wobec niego. thumb|189px|Pojedynek Illidana i Tichondriusa.Illidan był wolny po 10 tysiącach lat, czyli po Wojnie Starożytnych. Miał zamiar pokazać rodzonemu bratu, że się mylił. Niespodziewanie pojawił się człowiek o białych włosach, bladej cerze i dosiadający szkieletowego konia. Łowca Demonów zaatakował człowieka, którym był Arthas Menethil, przeniesiony za sprawą czarów Kel'Thuzada. Arthas wyjaśnił Illidanowi, że w okolicy znajduje się Czaszka Gul'dana - artefakt, który Tichondrius dowodzący Plagą używa w celu wypaczenia lasu i zmiany go wedle upodobania demona. Młody Menethil powiedział, że nie za bardzo przepada za Nathrezimem, a jego pan skorzystałby na upadku demonów. Siły Illidana wobec tego skierowały się na czaszkę, po czym wchłonął całą jej moc. Zmieniony sam w demona posiadł siłę wystarczającą, by unicestwić pomiot Legionu. Doszło do pojedynku, podczas którego Illidan stawił czoła Upiornemu Władcy. Ostatecznie Tichondrius padł od ciosów Illidana. Kiedy Tyrande i Furion przybyli przerażeni byli przemianą brata bliźniaka arcydruida. Widząc kim się stał Malfurion powiedział, aby już nigdy więcej nie wracał na ziemie Kaldorei. Brat spełnił wolę bliźniaka i zostawił jego i Tyrande. Pewnej nocy Furionowi przyśnił się tajemniczy kruk, który powiedział, aby on i Tyrande udali się do podnóża Góry Hyjal. Obydwoje udali się w tamto miejsce. Burzogniewny zaczął myśleć, czemu oni zostali tutaj przyzwani. W pewnym momencie, gdy kapłanka Elune zaczęła się niecierpliwić przybyło dwóch nieznajomych. Na prośbę druida przedstawili się. Jeden z nich był orkiem, nazywał się Thrall i był wodzem Hordy, druga z postaci natomiast była ludzką czarodziejką i nazywała się Jaina Proudmoore, prowadząc ekspedycję będącą w istocie niedobitkami ludzi i ich sprzymierzeńców z Lordaeronu. Gdy tylko Tyrande powiedziała że nie są mile widziani i miała zamiar zaatakować Furion zrozumiał, że to jest dokładnie ten osobnik, którego widział we śnie. Gdy się spytał kim on jest powiedział że przyczyną powrotu Legionu. Otóż wiele lat temu sprowadził do tego świata orków, lecz robiąc to sprowadził też demony. Za jego grzechy jego najbliżsi zabili go. Pomimo jego śmierci wojna szalała na wschodzie jeszcze bardzo długo i spustoszyła całe królestwa. Teraz zaś wrócił, aby wszystko naprawić i pokonać Legion. Thrall słyszał opowieści o ludzkim czarnoksiężniku, który pomógł Gul'danowi otworzyć portal do Azeroth, Jaina też słyszała o magu, który spaczony przez Sargerasa doprowadził do przybycia Orczej Hordy, ale dwójka Nocnych Elfów nic nie wiedziała. Prorok przedstawił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość - Medivh. Powiedział że jedyną szansą na pokonanie demonów i nieumarłych jest zjednoczenie się przeciwko wszystkiemu co wrogie wobec życia. Następnego dnia trzy frakcje - Strażnicy, Przymierze i Horda - połączyły siły i założyły swoje obozy. Malfurion opracował razem z Tyrande, Thrallem i Jainą sprytny plan, by zwabić do Drzewa Świata i stolicy Kaldorei, Nordrassilu, Archimonde'a, jaki prowadził siły Płonącego Legionu oraz Plagi Nieumarłych. Przyzwane duchy lasu miałyby rzucić się na Man'ari eredara, co w połączeniu z energią nowej Studni Wieczności doprowadziłoby do potężnej eksplozji, jaka zniszczy jego, przywódców Legionu oraz wszystkie siły nieumarłych oraz demonów w okolicy. Ludzie wzięli na siebie pierwszy ogień, orkowie drugi, a elfy były ostatnie. Furion potrzebował jednak czasu na przygotowanie zasadzki. thumb|300px|Archimonde atakuje Górę Hyjal.Zaczęła się ostatnia bitwa Trzeciej Wojny, jaka miała zdecydować o losach całej planety - Bitwa o Górę Hyjal. Jainie pomagali Thrall i Tyrande, jednak ostatecznie Archimonde zniszczył jej bazę. W porę teleportowała siebie i niedobitki w okolicę, zgodnie z rozkazem Burzogniewnego. Następny był Thrall, który zadał słaby cios demonowi, co później miało pomóc Malfurionowi. Jaina pomogła Thrallowi i Hordzie, przenosząc ich teleportacją i ewakuując z pola bitwy. Arcydruid zrozumiał, że po tym jak Jaina i Thrall zostali pokonani on i Tyrande są ostatnią przeszkodą. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe Plaga i Legion zalały ich bazę, a wrogowie zmusili ich do odwrotu. Przenieśli się na wzgórza, gdzie przebywali Thrall, Jaina oraz ich siły. Szaman, kapłanka i czarodziejka widzieli, jak Archimonde niszczy bramy i wkracza do stolicy Kaldorei. Idąc w górę robił się coraz większy, aż w końcu osiągnął rozmiary porównywalne do Nordrassilu. W pewnym momencie Nocny Elf zadął w róg, a z lasu przybyły ogniki. Przywódcy i ich wojska patrzyły ze wzgórz jak otaczają demona, a następnie ten eksploduje razem z drzewem. Reszta sił Legionu została pokonana i tym samym druga inwazja zakończyła się porażką. Pościg za Illidanem thumb|267px|Kil'jaeden zleca Illidanowi zniszczenie Króla Lisza.Po upadku sił Archimonde'a, w tym śmierci Tichondriusa wieść o klęsce dotarła do Kil'jaedena, prawej ręki Sargerasa i przełożonego Archimonde'a. Wściekłość nie znała granic, więc zaczął obmyślać nową strategię. Na miejscu odnalazł co się stało z resztą jego sił. Plaga wyzwoliła się i nie podlegała rozkazom demonów, zaczęła się buntować przeciwko swym dawnym panom. W niej samej zaczęły się przypadki odzyskiwania przez nieumarłych wolnej woli, choć działali potajemnie. Wielki Sojusz po pokonaniu Archimonde'a zaczął zbierać to, czego nie zdołano unicestwić przez zawieruchę wojenną. Wszystkie trzy frakcje się rozeszły w swoje strony, gotowe jednak pomóc sobie w walce z siłami demonów. Kaldorei ruszyli na północ, ku Mrocznemu Wybrzeżu, gdzie założyli nowe Drzewo Świata, Teldrassil. Darnassus, główne miasto Nocnych Elfów w koronie drzewa zostało nową stolicą ich rządu. Orkowie utworzyli na wschodniej części Ugorów nowe państwo o nazwie Durotar ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze, zaś sprzymierzeni taureni osiedli w Mulgorze, zakładając Gromowe Urwiska. Tymczasem za Wielkim Morzem, na południu, na Pyłowych Moczarach, powstało miasto Przymierza znane jako Theramore, kierowane przez Jainę Proudmoore. Wściekłość demona nie znała granic. Pewnego razu spotkał pół-nocnego elfa pół-demona - Illidana Burzogniewnego. Powiedział, że w zamian za pokonanie Króla Lisza zyska niewyobrażalną moc, na co Illidan przystał. Obaj jednak knuli przeciw sobie. Otóż Kil'jaeden nie zamierzał tak naprawdę dzielić się mocą, ale zniewolić Nocnego Elfa. Tymczasem Illidan realizował swój główny cel - zniszczenie Płonącego Legionu jego własnymi środkami. Wierzył, że jeśli zbierze własną armię i pokona Ner'zhula tym samym unicestwi będzie miał szansę zwrócić Legion przeciwko sobie i doprowadzić do końca Płonącą Krucjatę, jaka trwała już dziesiątki tysięcy lat. Wiedział jednak jak wielkim zagrożeniem dla wszelkiego życia pozostaje Plaga Nieumarłych, dlatego mógł upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - zyskać siłę do pokonania demonów poprzez własną armię wypaczonych istot oraz zniszczyć Plagę. Kil'jaeden powiedział, że aby zniszczyć Tron Mrozu i cały lodowiec w którym duch orkowego nekromanty był uwięziony należy użyć Oka Sargerasa, uwięzionego w Grobowcu Sargerasa na Zniszczonych Wyspach. Aby zapewnić sobie wsparcie przybył do Malstromu, na jeden z fragmentów lądu kiedyś będący ziemią gdzie istniało Zin-Azshari, stolica Imperium Kaldorei. Tam wyczuł uwięzioną w głębinach potęgę, gotową walczyć w imię tego, kto będzie dość potężny by jej rozkazywać. Tymi istotami były Nagi, jakie wyszły na spotkanie Illidanowi Burzogniewnemu. Azshara, teraz cesarzowa Imperium Nazjataru, rozkazała Nagom wyjść na ląd i służyć Illidanowi, by odzyskać powierzchnię. Dowództwo powierzyła swej dwórce oraz zaufanej wojowniczce, jaką była Lady Vash. Młoda i bitna Naga, lojalna wobec swej pani użyczyła Illidanowi swoich mocy oraz wojowników w postaci Myrmidonów i Syren. Rozpoczęło się Wyniesienie Króla Lisza - kolejny z konfliktów o skali światowej. thumb|226px|Lasy Vash, Naga jaka pomogła Illidanowi.Tymczasem Naisha i jej przywódczyni, Maiev Pieśń Cienia, ścigały Illidana. Podczas bitwy w Aszarze Strażniczki, niegdyś pilnujące Illidana, spotkały sprzymierzone z nim Satyry, a także nowe istoty, jakimi były Nagi. W trakcie walk części z nich wydały się dziwnie znajome. Płynąc za jego wojskami dotarły do Zniszczonych Wysp, trafiając do ruin pradawnego Suramaru, wzniesionego przez Kaldorei dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu. Na miejscu spotkali Nagi, a także orkowego czarnoksiężnika Drak'thula, ostatniego z klanu Łupieżców Burzy zniszczonego 15 lat wcześniej. Po odzyskaniu przez Maiev pewnego artefaktu ten opowiedział im co się stało. Ich flota została zniszczona, a on jako jedyny ocalał z rzezi jaka się rozegrała na wzniesionych z wody wyspach. Walki jakie się rozegrały na archipelagu między Nagami, a Strażnikami wkrótce doszły do Grobowca Sargerasa, gdzie siły Kaldorei starły się zarówno z demonami-strażnikami, jak i z Nagami. Tam Maiev spotkała Lady Vash, która wyjawiła mu prawdę o pochodzeniu Nag, jednak ta nie mogła uwierzyć. W trakcie walki udało się Strażniczce dotrzeć do Illidana, ten jednak znalazł się w posiadaniu Oka Sargerasa, w wyniku czego wywołał trzęsienie ziemi. Maiev jako jedyna uciekła, lecz by uciec życie poświęciła między innymi Naisha. Żądna zemsty poprzysiągła, że nie spocznie, póki nie unicestwi wszystkich Nag i nie załatwi Illidana. Na miejscu zastasał oddziały Lady Vash atakujące jej bazę. Nocne Elfy wysłały gońca do Malfuriona, który ciągle był atakowany przez pomagierów Illidana. Jednak udało mu się, choć niemałym kosztem. Dowiedziawszy się o tym Tyrande i brat Illidana czym prędzej ruszyli, prowadzeni przez gońca, na Zniszczone Wyspy. Tam zastali Maiev walczącą z Nagami, które wydały się Malfurionowi znajome. Maiev opowiedziała mu później wszystko co o stworzeniach wiedziała. Illidan jednak im uciekł, ale siły Nocnych Elfów ruszyły za nim. Wyruszyli na wschód, przez Wielkie Morze, jednak nie mieli żadnej wiedzy na temat tego, co za Malstromem leżało. Wkrótce dobili w ślad za Illidanem do brzegu. Tyrande i Maiev byli zaskoczeni kontynentem w pełni kontrolowanym przez Plagę, jednak Malfurion przypomniał sobie opowieści Thralla i Jainy. Oto był Lordaeron, północny kontynent Wschodnich Królestw, z którego Horda i Przymierze wyruszyły do Kalimdoru i który został w pierwszej kolejności spustoszony podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Wkrótce oddziały Tyrande, Malfuriona i Maiev dotarły do okolicznej wioski, gdzie zaatakowali ich nieumarli. Kael'thas był zdumiony, wiedział już, że zaczęły spełniać się legendy o prastarej ojczyzniej jego ludu, z którego ich wygnano. Kael'thas opowiedział co spotkało Quel'dorei zamieszkujących ziemie na północny wschód stąd oraz że nieumarli atakują ich dniami i nocami. Kaldorei postanowili pomóc swoim pobratymcom. Podczas walki Tyrande samodzielnie broniła mostu nad rzeką Arevass, jednak most który broniła Tyrande został zniszczony. Kael chciał ją uratować, zamiast tego jednak Maiev wzbroniła tego czynu i powiedziała, aby dochował obietnicy, jaką była pomoc w pościgu za Illidanem. Dotarli do ruin niegdyś wspaniałej ludzkiej magokracji, jaką był Dalaran. Tam starli się z siłami Plagi lojalnej wciąż wobec Legionu oraz z siłami Illidana. Illidan używał w nich Oka Sargerasa, aby unicestwić Tron Mrozu. Podczas finalnego cyklu zaklęcia udało mu się wyrządzić małą, ale wystarczającą ranę w pancerzu i duszy Ner'zhula, aby ten zaczął tracić kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Malfurion, wiedząc że zaklęcie może wywołać niewyobrażalną katastrofę na tych ziemiach zdecydował, że muszą powstrzymać Illidana. W trakcie zakładania bazy poznał Kael'thasa, a także historię jego ludu. Shan'do zrozumiał, że są to Ci sami, których niegdyś wygnał, jednak Kael'thas był wnukiem Dath'Remara i ten lud zapomniał o swoich dawnych przewinieniach oraz Wojnę Starożytnych i swoje pochodzenie zapisał jedynie w legendach. W trakcie działań widział, jak niegdyś wyglądała ludzka cywilizacja oraz przed czym tak naprawdę uciekli Jaina oraz Thrall. W końcu siłom elfów udało się złapać Illidana, jednak kiedy Malfurion wspomniał o tym, że Tyrande została zabita przez nieumarłych Kael ujawnił kłamstwo Maiev. Wściekły Malfurion zgodził się na prośbę Illidana, by pomóc go odnaleźć. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno jego brat bliźniak jest wrogiem oraz kto tutaj jest faktycznym zdrajcą. Illidan wysłał Nagi wzdłuż rzeki, podczas gdy Malfurion założył bazę. Nagi doniosły Illidanowi, że Tyrande żyje, lecz jest pod atakiem nieumarłych. Bracia Burzogniewni odsunęli Maiev od dowodzenia, a Kaelowi pozwolili pokojowo odejść do swojego ludu. Illidan ruszył, aby sprowadzić ukochaną Malfuriona, doprowadzając do małego starcia nad rzeką z siłami Plagi Nieumarłych. W trakcie niego udało się dotrzeć do Tyrande. Gdy ta widziała Illidana pomyślała, że ten chce ją zabić, niemałym zaskoczeniem było więc gdy ten zdradził prawdziwy cel przybycia do niej. Nagi utworzyły drogę do obozu Malfuriona, dzięki czemu siły nieumarłych nie tylko ustąpiły, lecz po zniszczeniu jednej ze swoich baz były zmuszone się wycofać. Arcydruid i Najwyższa Kapłanka wybaczyli wszystko Łowcy Demonów i zgodzili się, że Illidan może żyć, lecz teraz będzie wygnańcem. Illidan przeszedł razem z Nagami przez portal, wkrótce jednak zjawiła się Maiev i jej Strażniczki, które ruszyły gotowe zabić brata Malfuriona za wszelką cenę. Tyrande chciała powstrzymać Pieśń Cienia, jednak brat Illidana stwierdził, że na to już za późno, ponieważ żądza zemsty opanowała ją już całkowicie. Powstanie Krwawych Elfów thumb|268px|Kael'thas Sunstrider, przywódca Krwawych Elfów, późniejszych sojuszników Illidana.Minęło kilka tygodni i Kael'thas znalazł w Dalaranie pozostałe siły Przymierza. Kierował nimi Othmar Garithos, Wielki Marszałek Przymierza w Lordaeronie, a raczej tego co z niego zostało po inwazji Legionu i jego awangardy. Garithos zlecił poniżające zadanie naprawienia lokalnych obserwatoriów magicznych. W pewnym momencie gdy musieli przekroczyć rzekę przybyła Lady Vash. Mało brakowało, a sin'dorei chwycili za broń, jednak Nagi powiedziały, że są po tej samej stronie i dają ludowi Kaela szansę na dostanie się do obserwatoriów, gdzie miał zamiar się dostać młody książę. Dzięki pomocy Nag ukończyli zadanie, choć Garithos był tym wielce oburzony. Dla księcia stawało się jasne, że ludzki dowódca był rasistą. Niedługo później ostatni ze Słońcobieżców dowiedział się, że musi zniszczyć hordę nieumarłych maszerującą ku miastu, co pozwoliło zabezpieczyć wyzwolenie miasta. Niestety Othmar rozkazał wszystkim piechurom, konnicy i grupom wsparcia bezpośrednio na front, pozostawiając Krwawe Elfy praktycznie bez armii. Kael wściekł się, zaczął nawet nienawidzić Wielkiego Marszałka. Kiedy Plaga otoczyła go ze wszystkich stron z pomocą przyszły Nagi Lady Vash, które obroniły bazę księcia. Wkrótce na miejsce przybył Garithos, jaki zarzucił księciu zdradę. Oddziały Garithosa aresztowały siły Kaela. Młody książę spędził trochę czasu w lochu. Wiedział już kim jest Garithos i że tak naprawdę musi odejść z Przymierza, choć robił to z wielkim bólem. Uwolniła go Lady Vash, której oddziały uwolniły Krwawe Elfy i pomogły im w ewakuacji do innych ziem, gdzie Kael miał teraz mieć nowego sojusznika. Był nim Illidan, ten sam który wcześniej miał zostać stracony. Na miejscu Vash powiedziała co to za miejsce, a Kael był zszokowany - wiedział doskonale o czasach, kiedy Khadgar i Sojusz Lordaeronu ruszył przeciwko siłom Orczej Hordy zniszczyć ją na zawsze. Pamiętał jak Ner'zhul otworzył wiele portali do innych światów i jak to rozerwało Draenor, po którego resztkach stąpał. Teraz jednak były to Rubieże, na których ostały się resztki ojczyzny orków i ogrów. Książę niedobitków Wysokich Elfów zdradził, że czuje nieznany wcześniej głód. Vash powiedziała, że cierpi na głód magii, przez utratę Słonecznej Studni dzięki której jego lud zaspokajał potrzebę magii. Powiedziała jednak, że Illidan zna sposób, muszą go tylko odnaleźć. thumb|228px|Illidan, Akama, Kael'thas i Lady Vash pokonują Magtheridona.Minęły tygodnie, a Illidana nie było. Vash była jednak zdecydowanie pewna że ten się gdzieś w Rubieży znajduje. Na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia odkryli że złapały go Strażniczki Nocnych Elfów. Kael'thas opowiedział o wszystkim co wiedział na temat Maiev, ich przywódczyni, w wyniku czego Krwawe Elfy i Nagi założyły wspólną bazę. Podczas walki Maiev Pieśń Cienia rzucała obelgi wobec pobratymców Morskiej Wiedźmy i młodego księcia. Podczas walki Nocna Elfka rzucała obelgi, nazywając obie rasy wynaturzeniem jej własnej. Kael czuł wściekłość, lecz wiedział, że musi zachować spokój. Wkrótce Illidan wyjaśnił swoją misję. Sin'dorei zgodził się wspomóc pół-demona. Aby uniknąć w przyszłości, w razie swej ewentualnej porażki, gniewu Kil'jaedena Illidan zdecydował opanować Rubież. Wkrótce ten rozpoczął atak na Czarną Cytadelę z zamiarem zabicia jej władcy jakim był Magtheridon, przejęcia jej i opanowania resztek Draenoru. W trakcie walki spotkał draenei kierowanych przez Akamę, przywódcę jednego z plemion tak zwanych Złamanych - tych draenei jacy z biegiem czasu ulegli zepsuciu i cofnęli się w rozwoju, lecz wciąż pozostali rozumną rasą. Kiedy doszło do pokonania sił Magtheridona i Orków Spaczenia Akama poprzysiągł wierność Illidanowi. Wkrótce jednak nadeszła ognista burza, a wtedy zjawił się Kil'jaeden. Wściekły na Illidana zauważył jego sprzymierzeńców i powiedział, że daje mu jeszcze jedną szansę na zniszczenie Króla Lisza, albo spotka go gniew eredara. Illidan spytał się czy pójdą za nim do Północnej Grani. Vash i Kael zgodnie odparli, że tak, podczas gdy siły Akamy zostaną na wypadek porażki, aby pomogły budować w Rubieżach potęgę dla Burzogniewnego. Wewnętrzne waśnie Plagi thumb|274px|Arthas w czasie Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi.Tymczasem w Lordaeronie trójka Nathrezimów - Detheroc, Balnazzar i Varimathras - dyskutowali odnośnie tematu czemu od wielu miesięcy Archimonde nie przysyła im rozkazów. Sylwana, która odnalazła swoje ciało i stała się Mrocznym Komandosem oraz Kel'Thuzad podsłuchali rozmowę. Bieżywiatr zaskoczył fakt, że nie wiedzą o wydarzeniach z Góry Hyjal, zaś lisz wyraził zaniepokojenie, gdyż im dłużej rządzą nieumarłymi tym gorzej dla wszystkich sług Króla Lisza. Wkrótce przybył Arthas, jaki obwieścił Nathrezimom że ich władza nad tymi ziemiami dobiegła końca oraz że Legion wiele miesięcy temu został pokonany. Książę Arthas, który teraz ogłosił się królem, wyparł siły nathrezimów, a następnie zaatakował uciekających ludzi, którzy chcieli przedostać się tuż pod Królewskimi Ogrodami Pałacowymi. Choć kilku się przedostało większość zginęła z rąk sił Sylwany, Kel'Thuzada lub Rycerza Śmierci. Kiedy tylko się z nimi uporał opowiedział liszowi o olbrzymim, nienaturalnym bólu, jaki sprawiał, że ledwie mógł dowodzić wojskami Plagi. Upiorni Władcy wkrótce przybyli do ruin Stolicy i niemal natychmiast zaatakowali mniej liczne siły Arthasa. W bitwie w ruinach miasta Kel'Thuzad osłaniał odwrót wojsk swego króla, zaś sam Menethil udał się na północ, by jak najszybciej dostać się na nabrzeże i wyruszyć ku Northrendowi. Bitwa ta była początkiem Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi. W odwrocie z Lordaeronu Arthasowi pomogły Banshee, nekromanci oraz plugastwa. Wkrótce siły wydostały się z miasta. Arthasa zaniepokoił fakt, że nie ma z Banshee Sylwany, która przecież nimi kierowała. Wkrótce odezwał się telepatycznie Król Lisz. Powiedział Arthasowi, że doszło do zdrady i że go oszukują. Kiedy wizja opadła spostrzegł jednych nieumarłych walczących z lojalistami. Stało się jasne, że prócz Legionu istnieją też rebelianci. Sylwana z lasu wystrzeliła zatrutą strzałę, jaka miała doprowadzić do powolnej i bolesnej śmierci samozwańczego króla. W porę jednak przybył Kel'Thuzad. Obaj dotarli ze swoimi oddziałami do brzegu. Na miejscu Rycerz Śmierci dowiedział się od lisza, że doszło do wojny domowej w Pladze - rebelianci pod wodzą Bieżywiatr, teraz znani jako Opuszczeni, ogłosili się nowym ludem o wolnej woli oraz dążących do budowy własnego królestwa. Siły Legionu w postaci Nathrezimów kontrolowały tylko garstkę nieumarłych, jednak były dostatecznie silne, by zaszkodzić Pladze. Reszta pozostawała lojalna wobec Ner'zhula i przez to wobec Kel'Thuzada i Arthasa Menethila. Upadły paladyn pozostawił wobec tego Lordaeron pod opieką swego adiutanta, sam zaś ruszył do Północnej Grani. Dwa dni później Sylwana zbuntowała się wobec swych mocodawców w postaci Upiornych Władców. Nowa frakcja, nazywająca się Opuszczonymi, natychmiast rozpoczęła gromadzić armię do walki z lojalistami i demonami. Powstańcy Upiornych Władców, jak się ta frakcja Plagi nazywała, mieli zamiar przywrócić kontrolę Legionu nad tą krainą. Zarówno Sylwana jak i lojaliści nie mieli zamiaru do tego dopuścić. W krótkim czasie jednak zostali zepchnięci na północ. Prawa ręka Arthasa wezwał wszystkich, którzy wciąż pozostawali wierni wobec Króla Lisza do Naxxramas i odciął się od świata. Sylwana i Varimathras wdali się w zaciętą walkę ze sobą. W bitwie na Polanach Tirisfal wykorzystała moce kontroli umysłu oraz kradzieży duszy by za pomocą ludzkich bandytów, murloków, gnolli oraz ogrowego plemienia Kamiennych Młotów zwyciężyć oddziały Varimathrasa. Jednak zamiast zginąć w walce wolał przy widmie porażki poddać się Bieżywiatr i działać przeciwko swoim braciom. Tymczasem Arthas dotarł do miejsca, gdzie niemal rok wcześniej pokonał Mal'Ganisa. Tam zaatakowały ich siły Kael'thasa i Lady Vash. Arthas doskonale pamiętał młodego księcia, którego Jaina porzuciła na rzecz młodego następcy tronu. W porę przeciw Nagom i wojskom Sin'dorei przybył upadły król Królestwa Nerubian, Anub'arak. Spotkali tam Sapphirona, potężnego niebieskiego smoka, którego bez cienia litości zabił, a następnie wskrzesił w Żmija Mrozu. W międzyczasie Sylwana skierowała swe siły przeciw Detherocowi, a jego śmierć w bitwie na terenie Zachodnich Ziem Plagi doprowadziła do uwolnienia Garithosa z kontroli umysłu. Ta wobec tego ruszyła do siedziby Powstańców, jakim były Ruiny Lordaeronu. Sylwana, sprzymierzony z nią Garithos oraz Varimathras rozlokowali nieopodal swoje bazy. Siły Sylwany i Garithosa w miarę rozwoju oblężenia napotykały coraz większy opór, były jednak w stanie zadać na tyle duże zniszczenia baz, aby doszło do odwrotu nieprzyjaciela. Siły Sylwany, Varimathrasa i Garithosa dotarły przed oblicze Balnazzara. Sylwana rozkazała Varimathrasowi zabić brata, jednak ten mówił, że to jest niemożliwe dla Nathrezima, gdyż zakazuje tego ich prawo. Ta jednak mówiła, że to ostatni test na dowiedzenie swojej lojalności wobec Mrocznej Pani. Zrobił to, jednak jak się później okazało tylko upozorował zabicie brata, a brat - swoją śmierć. Następnie po zdobyciu ruin miasta Othmar powiedział, aby się wynosili, jednak Bieżywiatr zdradziła Wielkiego Marszałka i kazała Varimathrasowi go zabić, co zrobił z przyjemnością. Reszta sił Przymierza wycofała się lub zeszła do podziemia. W ruinach Mroczna Komandos proklamowała powstanie Państwa Opuszczonych, którego obwołała się królową. Tymczasem Arthas i Anub'arak przedarli się do Azjol-Nerub, gdzie natrafili na ocalałych z wyprawy Muradina, niedobitki nerubian oraz na istoty, jakie Władca Krypty znał tylko z legend - N'raqi, określanych mianem Beztwarzowych. Wkrótce w głównym holu Wewnętrznego Królestwa, gdzie starli się z Zapomnianym - istotą znaną Nerubianom jedynie poprzez mity. Jego śmierć, do jakiej doprowadziła Plaga, sprawiła że Wewnętrzne Królestwo zaczęło się zawalać. Arthas, Anub'arak i wszystkie jego sługi czym prędzej uciekły do Wyższego Królestwa. W porę udało im się uciec na powierzchnię, skąd mieli dosłownie kilka chwil do Lodowej Korony. Ner'zhul powiedział, aby się spieszył, ponieważ uderzenie mocą Oka Sargerasa doprowadziło do pęknięcia lodowca oraz tym samym do powolnego niszczenia ducha zaklętego w zbroi. Nie tracąc czasu ruszył co sił do miejsca przebywania swego pana. thumb|232px|Illidan kontra Arthas pod Lodową Koroną.Na miejscu Menethil i Anub'arak dostrzegli znajome kształty jakimi były Illidan Burzogniewny, Lady Vash i Kael'thas Słońcobieżca. Doszło do bitwy o Cytadelę Lodowej Korony, podczas której Arthas uaktywniał cztery obeliski by otworzyć bramę, co to samo robił Illidan. Ich cele były jednak inne - Łowca Demonów chciał zniszczyć Króla Lisza, podczas gdy Rycerz Śmierci miał zamiar go ocalić. W miarę postępu bitwa stawała się coraz bardziej zacięta, w końcu brama do cytadeli została otwarta. Tuż przed wejściem demon zagrodził drogę posiadaczowi Ostrza Mrozu. Wywiązał się pojedynek, w trakcie którego siły Illidana i Plagi patrzyły na obu wojowników. W końcu zaciętej walki Arthas wyrządził małą ranę u Illidana i rzucił go na kolana. Pozwolił mu jednak odejść. Sam poszedł w międzyczasie do Tronu Mrozu, gdzie rozbił lodowiec będący więzieniem Króla Lisza, a następnie przywdział jego elementy zbroi, zakładając na końcu Hełm Dominacji i stał się nowym Królem Liszem, następnie zamarzając na Tronie Mrozu by śnić przez następne lata i kontrolować nieumarłych, aby Ci oczekiwali na jego znak, gdy wypowie ostatnią wojnę przeciwko wszystkiemu co żywe. Inwazja na Durotar thumb|238px|Powstanie Durotaru i jego stolicy - Orgrimmaru.W czasie gdy Maiev Pieśń Cienia prowadziła swoją krucjatę przeciw Illidanowi oraz gdy doszło do Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi Kaldorei, Przymierze i Horda odbudowywali swoją własną siłę, zbierając to czego nie zniszczono i odbudowując swoje ruiny. Strażnicy Nocnych Elfów udali się na północ i znaleźli u brzegów Mrocznego Wybrzeża stworzyły nowe Drzewo Świata znane jako Teldrassil, gdzie na samym jego szczycie założyli miasto Darnassus. Tyrande i Malfurion ogłosili się przywódcami nowego rządu Kaldorei i wzięli ślub, stając się małżeństwem. Tymczasem nieco na południe powstawały nowe państwa. Na południe od Góry Hyjal, u brzegów Wielkiego Morza orkowie rozbudowywali Durotar ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze, zaś trochę na południe, na Pyłowym Bagnisku. Między Theramore, a Durotarem panował pokój. Pewnego dnia Mogrina zaatakowały Kolcobestie. Rexxar, jaki szedł mu na pomoc niestety nie zdążył i żołnierz zmarł. Przed śmiercią ork przekazał mu prośbę, by zaniósł wiadomość do Wodza Wojennego Thralla, przebywającego w Orgrimmarze. Przedstawił się, a Thrall podziękował przedstawicielowi Mok'Nathal za dokończenie roboty, jakiej jego wojownik zrobić nie mógł. Rexxar następnie zdecydował się pomóc przywódcy orków, spotykając gobliniego inżyniera Gazlowe'a, przywódcę straży Nazgrela oraz czarownika Drek'Thara. W pewnym momencie odnalazł ślady ludzkiej bytności na ich ziemiach, lecz wtedy zamiary ludzi pozostawały niejasne. Wkrótce napotkali większe i lepiej przygotowane siły, a także to, że założyli w okolicznym lesie tartak, co rozjuszyło zwierzynę. W pewnym momencie odnotowali liczne ruchy floty z Theramore, co zdziwiło Thralla gdyż wierzył, że Jaina ma pokojowe zamiary. Gdy dotarli do okolicznej wioski orków odkryli, że została spalona. Rexxar i Nazgrel, a także towarzyszący mieszańcowi trollowy szaman Rokhan odkryli nieopodal ludzką bazę. Na miejscu spostrzegli, że nie jest to Theramore, gdyż emblemat zawierał złotą kotwicę na zielonym tle. Nazgrelowi wydawał się dosyć znajomy, jednak Rexxar i Rokhan nie widzieli wcześniej takiej flagi i wskutek tego nie mogli ustalić do której frakcji należeli. Po walce Rokhan oznajmił orkom, że Wyspy Echa, dom jego ludu, może przez to znaleźć się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ ludzie mogą zaatakować archipelag. Rexxar i Rokhan pospieszyli tam jak najszybciej. Na miejscu okazało się, że nic takiego się nie dało. Na dodatek Rexxar odnalazł Jainę, której miał dostarczyć list Thralla skierowany do niej. Zdziwiona tymi wydarzeniami zgodziła się natychmiast wyjaśnić zaszłości. Wkrótce wyruszyli do okolicznej bazy ludzi, gdzie napotkali Nagi. Na miejscu okazało się, że wybiły niemal wszystkich, jednak jeden jeszcze żył. Umierając powiedział, że admirał się ucieszy, że wreszcie ją znaleźli. thumb|270px|Theramore, zajęte przez Kul Tiran miasto powstałe przez lordaerońskich uchodźców, stało się bazą wypadową do ataków na Durotar.Jaina nie mogła uwierzyć, dlatego zabrała Czena Gromowara, Mok'Nathala i trolla dżunglowego do Theramore. W porcie spotkała Lorda Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a, swojego ojca i przywódcę wyspiarskiego królestwa Kul Tiras, które wciąż pozostawało wierne starym ideałom Przymierza z czasów sprzed Trzeciej Wojny i które nic o bitwie o Górę Hyjal nie wiedziało. Ucieszył się widząc córkę całą i zdrową, ale gdy spostrzegł kompanów Rexxara wierzył, że Horda pojmała jego dziecko. Usiłowała się tłumaczyć, on jednak nie słuchał i zdecydował się natychmiast zaatakować i wysłać potem oddział pościgowy. Jainę zaś wziął na poważną rozmowę, nie mogąc uwierzyć że jego własna córka sprzymierzyła się ze śmiertelnymi wrogami Przymierza. Ta mu się przeciwstawiała mówiąc, że wojna między nimi dobiegła końca, a on powiedział, że jest zbyt naiwna, że nie pamięta co orkowie zrobili z jej domem i bratem oraz że z biegiem czasu dopiero zrozumie. Gdy informacje dotarły do Thralla ten zrozumiał że ma do czynienia z weteranem Drugiej Wojny, który nienawidził orków za dawne zaszłości. Wysłał Mok'Nathala na poszukiwanie sojuszników. Wobec tego udał się do ogrów z plemienia Kamiennych Młotów, jakie rok temu wyruszyło razem z Thrallem zostawiając resztę swojego klanu w Lordaeronie, gdzie w jaskiniach ogrów pokonał ich wodza, Kor'galla, wobec czego sam został wodzem klanu. Zdołał też przekonać taurenów, gdy uratował Baina, syna Kairna, z rąk centaurów. Trolle z Wysp Echa od razu dołączyły do sił Thralla, rozumiejąc że i one są zagrożone. Udało im się uniemożliwić atak na dom trolli i tym samym zmusić siły Daelina do wycofania się z kontynentu, jednakże ten wciąż miał w posiadaniu wyspę Theramore. Horda otoczyła siedzibę Przymierza w Kalimdorze blokadą morską. Tuż przed ostateczną bitwą Jaina poprosiła by policzyli się tylko z jej ojcem, a resztę zostawili w spokoju, gdyż tylko wykonują swoje rozkazy. Thrall rozkazał atakować siły ich atakujące oraz gwardię Lorda Admirała, natomiast zabronił atakować struktur, ponieważ należały do Theramore, a ludzie byli właściwie jeńcami nienawistnego władcy Kul Tiras. W komnacie tronowej Kairn, Rokhan, Rexxar i Czen stawili czoła Kul Tirańczykowi, gdzie pół-ork, pół-ogr przeciął Daelina jednym z toporów i zabił go. Jaina opłakiwała śmierć ojca, a zgodnie z jej wolą Thrall rozkazał wszystkim wojom opuścić Theramore. Stare Animozje Po upadku Lorda Admirała Proudmoore'a Theramore i Durotar odnowiły pokój między sobą. Jaina dała wybór przedstawicielom ekspedycji ojca - dołączyć do Theramore albo wrócić do Kul Tiras. Przy okazji odnowiła kontakty i dowiedziała się, że Burzogród, Gilneas, jej ojczyzna oraz Wichrogród, jak również krasnoludzkie klany i kilka enklaw Wysokich Elfów przetrwało wojnę. Odnowiła z nimi kontakt, choć kraj Szarogrzywego wciąż pozostawał zamknięty przed resztą świata. Tymczasem Thrall i jego państwo nawiązało bliższe kontakty ze Zjednoczonymi Plemionami Taureńskimi oraz z plemieniem Mrocznej Włóczni. W ciągu roku świat zaczął się zmieniać nie do poznania, po tym jak Legion upadł, a Plaga straciła większość Lordaeronu i zmuszona była zaszyć się na północy Wschodnich Królestw. W tamtym czasie odkryto, że Gnomeregan padł ofiarą inwazji troggów i to dlatego zostali zmuszeni do izolacji, dlatego państwo nie odpowiadało na prośby Przymierza. Wkrótce Sicco Thermaplugg zdradził Gelbina Mekanownika, Wielkiego Majstra Gnomereganu, i tym samym ogłosił się królem napromieniowanego miasta, pierwszym od ponad 400 lat. Nie mając innych opcji gnomy zwróciły się z prośbą do krasnoludów, które przyjęły je bez wahania do Żelaznej Kuźni i pozwoliły założyć własną dzielnicę. Tymczasem w stolicy Kul Tiras - Boralusie - na wieść o śmierci admirała oraz o zdradzie Jainy zawrzało. Priscilla Ashvane, przywódczyni Domu Ashvane, żądała by natychmiast podjęto kroki ku ściągnięciu sojuszników i zaatakowaniu Durotaru, ich sprzymierzeńców oraz wyzwoleniu Theramore spod kontroli "zdrajców". Varian Wrynn i pozostali członkowie nie wyrazili jednak zgody ani nie okazali zainteresowania, gdyż mieli inne sprawy na głowie. Dodatkowo resztki Przymierza odnowiły kontakty z Theramore oraz nawiązały relacje, choć dosyć chłodne, z orkami i ich sprzymierzeńcami w Kalimdorze. Dodatkowo doszło do nawiązania kontaktu z Nocnymi Elfami, a także z Opuszczonymi. Pierwsi wybaczyli orkom ich wypaczenie przez demony oraz zdecydowali się nawiązać relacje, co do ludu Sylwany jednak nadal podchodzono sceptycznie, nie tylko w przypadku Kaldorei. Ograniczyli się do Zachodnich Ziem Plagi, Polan Tirisfal oraz Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego, zostawiając jednak Wyżyny Aratorskie, zaś Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi ledwie kontrolując, gdyż wdali się tam w walkę z Plagą. Widząc to Kul Tiras ogłosiło wystąpienie z sojuszu, a Katherine Proudmoore - nowa przywódczyni państwa - zmuszona była z ciężkim sercem skazać własną córkę na wygnanie oraz odebrać jej wszelkie tytuły, godności oraz członkostwo Domu Proudmoore. Jaina oraz Thrall podejrzewali, że pokój nie potrwa długo i wkrótce mieli rację. W 22 ADP Nocne Elfy wciąż odczuwały atak na Jesionową Knieję ze strony klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Taureni i trolle czuli zagrożenie ze strony ludzi z Theramore, mimo ich pokojowych zamiarów. Samo Theramore czuło się zaszczute po śmierci ojca Jainy i upokorzone. Wichrogród obawiał się razem z Gnomereganem i Żelazną Kuźnią, że Opuszczeni lub Plaga ruszą na nich, zaś Burzogród znajdował się w stanie zniszczenia. Illidan i jego sprzymierzeńcy uciekli do Rubieży, gdzie założyli Illidarich - koalicję frakcji zrzeszonych wokół osoby pół-elfa pół-demona. Maiev została pojmana, a następnie wtrącona do więzienia Czarnej Świątyni, kwatery głównej brata Malfuriona. Plaga zaszyła się w Północnej Grani, zaś Krwawe Elfy pod kierownictwem Lorda Regenta Lor'Themara Therona powróciły do Quel'Thalas, które zaczęły odbudowywać. Same krasnoludy zajęły się zaś pomocą gnomom oraz walką z troggami i Lodowymi Trollami, które zaczęły sobie za dużo pozwalać. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że szybko wrócą stare animozje, a pokój będzie wisiał na włosku, gdyż rasy nigdy nie przestaną ze sobą walczyć. W wyniku tego w Wichrogrodzie i Orgrimmarze odbyły się szczyty. W ludzkim mieście spotkali się Jaina Proudmoore, Magni Miedziobrody, Falstad Dziki Młot, Varian Wrynn oraz Gelbin Mekanownik. Rozumiejąc że nie przetrwają w nadchodzących konfliktach osobno zawarły porozumienie o powstaniu nowej frakcji. Wkrótce do traktatu zaprosili Tyrande Szept Wiatru, która widziała zbieżność interesów z ludźmi, gnomami i krasnoludami. Tak oto powstało Nowe Przymierze, nazywane po prostu Przymierzem, tak samo jak jego poprzednik. Tymczasem w Orgrimmarze Kairn Krwawe Kopyto, Thrall i Vol'jin, obawiając się że padną ofiarą innych sił tego świata, w tym dawnego Sojuszu Lordaerońskiego, zdecydowali podpisać traktat, w wyniku którego narodziła się Nowa Horda, zwana też po prostu Hordą. Widząc zbieżność interesów Sylwana Bieżywiatr wprowadziła Opuszczonych do niej, w tym samym momecie co Tyrande wprowadziła Nocne Elfy do Przymierza. W dwóch miastach odbyły się święta z okazji powstania bloków. Varian Wrynn ogłosił się Wielkim Królem, zaś Thrall został Wodzem Wojennym. Wkrótce spory zaczęły eskalować. Zostały wytyczone granice między Przymierzem, a Hordą oraz tak zwane strefy sporne. Centralna część Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego, Góry Alterackie oraz północne granice Ostępów stały się pasem granicznym Przymierza i Hordy we Wschodnich Królestwach, zaś terytoria od Jesionowej Kniei do Zimozdroju oraz wokół Pyłowego Bagniska zostały wyznaczone jako granice w Kalimdorze. Frakcje zaczęły szybko rywalizować o względy pozostałych frakcji, między innymi goblinich karteli, organizacji przestępczych, niezależnych ras czy przedstawicieli ras, którzy nie chcieli zaliczać się do swoich pobratymców w Przymierzu lub Hordzie. Spisek Onyxii thumb|262px|Onyxia jako Lady Katrana Prestor, inicjatorka spisku.Pokój nie trwał długo. W 24 ADP ludzkie niedobitki Lordaeronu kryły się na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim, zamieszkując miasto Południowy Brzeg. Opuszczeni wyruszyli by zająć tamten teren i stworzyć sobie port dla swojej marynarki. By temu zapobiec Przymierze zmuszone było wesprzeć Ruch Oporu Przymierza, jaki istniał w Lordaeronie i tym samym zadeklarować sprzymierzenie się z wrogami Opuszczonych, których dodatkowo wspomagała klerykalna organizacja zwana Szkarłatną Krucjatą, jakiej celem było wybicie wszystkich nieumarłych i odbudowa ich niegdyś wielkiego imperium, upadłego 4 lata temu. Thrall i Wrynn zrozumieli, że nic nie mogą zrobić, aby załagodzić sprawę, dlatego czym prędzej wysłali oddziały w kierunku Hillsbradu. Doszło do rozpoczęcia Pierwszej Bitwy o Hillsbrad. Opuszczeni starli się z mieszkańcami, jednak Lordaerończycy dali im poważny opór, do czasu aż przybyły oddziały Przymierza. Wielka Egzekutorka Darthalia z Opuszczonych była przywódczynią wojsk Hordy, Przymierzem zaś kierował naczelnik Henry Maleb. Siedzibą ludzi był Południowy Brzeg, nieumarli okopali się zaś w Smolnym Młynie. Poza tym napięta sytuacja utrzymywała się na Ugorach, gdzie oddziały Przymierza stacjonujące na ziemiach podległych Theramore oraz ziemie podległe władzy w Darnassusie graniczyły bezpośrednio z główną częścią Hordy. We Wschodnich Królestwach granica biegła od Muru Thoradina na zachodzie przez północne góry Ostępów na północy, tam też oddziały obu frakcji strzegły terenów należących do swoich potęg. Mur Thoradina, choć nie był już budowlą chroniącą przed Plagą, nadal był granicą między żywymi, a umarłymi. Część ziem opowiedziała się za neutralnością lub była nawet wroga obu frakcjom. Miasta, miasteczka i wsie stały się głównymi bastionami Przymierza i Hordy, jednak wiele miejsc pozostawało dzikimi terytoriami kompletnie nieskolonizowanymi przez obie frakcje. thumb|240px|Edwin VanCleef, założyciel Bractwa Nieskornych.Wkrótce do przywódców Przymierza doszła wiadomość, że Wielki Król Przymierza zaginął. Jaina skontaktowała się z Thrallem aby Horda pomogła poszukać zaginionego przywódcę ludzi. Obie frakcje szukały wszędzie - od Mrocznego Wybrzeża po Mulgor oraz od Polan Tirisfal aż po Knieję Elwynna. Wyruszyły również statki poszukiwawcze. Jednak nie było żadnego śladu. Pewnego dnia znaleziono Wrynna, ale był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, aroganckim i pewnym siebie. Tymczasem podobny osobnik, pasujący do opisu Wielkiego Króla, znalazł się u wybrzeży Durotaru, gdzie wkrótce został wzięty do niewoli i wynajęty do roli gladiatora. Dalsze śledztwo poszukiwaczy przygód pozwoliło na szokujące odkrycie - Lady Katrana Prestor, poważana osoba w Radzie Regencyjnej rządząca na czas niepełnoletności królewicza Anduina Llane'a Wrynna naprawdę nazywała się Onyxią i była siostrą Nefariana oraz córką Śmiercioskrzydłego. Jaina miała zamiar zorganizować potajemne spotkanie Thralla z Varianem, jednakże ten gdzieś zniknął. Na Pyłowych Moczarach udało się odkryć, że główną rolę odgrywały Nagi oraz Bractwo Nieskornych - grupa zorganizowanych bandytów stworzona ze zbuntowanych kamieniarzy, którzy zyskali rozgłos na Zachodnim Brzegu, kierowana przez pirata i przywódcę upadłego powstania Edwina VanCleefa, jaki na dodatek wiele lat temu przyczynił się do śmierci Tiffiny, żony Variana i matki Anduina. Onyxia manipulowała wszystkim tak, aby uwikłać Wichrogród i Orgrimmar w kolejny konflikt. thumb|220px|Powrót Variana do Wichrogrodu po pokonaniu Onyxii. Poszukiwacze przygód połączyli siły i zdecydowali się natychmiast ruszyć by połączyć podzielonego przez czaruy Onyxii Variana w jedność, po tym jak ta na jednej z wysp doprowadziła do podzielenia go na honorowego i dumnego wojownika oraz na aroganckiego i samolubnego króla. W 25 ADP Katranę Prestor ostatecznie usunięto z tronu i udało się wyzwolić Bolvara Fordragona spod jej wpływów. W Wichrogrodzie poszukiwacze przygód Przymierza starli się z Onyxią i razem z Varianem zabili ją. Tymczasem poszukiwacze przygód z Hordy pomogli zająć się sprawą bitwy o Pogórze Hillsbradzkie oraz zabezpieczyć szlaki komunikacyjne między Gromowymi Urwiskami, Orgrimmarem i Wyspami Echa. Wkrótce Azeroth obiegła wieść o śmierci VanCleefa w Trupich Kopalniach koło Księżycowego Potoku. Tym samym Bractwo przestało istnieć, zaś Zachodni Brzeg został opanowany przez Brygadę Zachodniego Brzegu, którego bazą wypadową było Wzgórze Strażnicze, wojskowy garnizon oraz osada w centralnej części krainy, która jako jedyna nigdy nie została przez Defiasów zdobyta. Mroczna Horda i Dolina Cierniodławiu thumb|214px|Hakkar i jego wyznawcy z plemienia Gurubashi inicjują atak na Przymierze i Hordę.Spokój Przymierza i Hordy nie trwał długo. Otóż na terenie Doliny Cierniodławiu przebudził się Hakkar, który dla trolli Mrocznej Włóczni stwarzał tysiące lat temu zagrożenie i który teraz domagał się z trolli ofiary by mógł zejść na Azeroth. Tymczasem w innym miejscu we Wschodnich Królestwach, na granicy Azeroth i Khaz Modanu usłyszano bębny wojenne orków. Zwiadowczy z Gór Czerwonej Grani donieśli, że na Płonących Stepach odkryto szaroskórych piechurów orków. Co ważniejsze wydawali się oddawać cześć swym demonicznym panom i nawiązywać do tradycji Starej Hordy. Zwiad obu frakcji potwierdził, że Mroczna Horda ma zamiar zniszczyć Przymierze, a także wszystkich z Nowej Hordy, widząc ich jako ułomnych i zdrajców, którzy sprzymierzyli się z wrogiem. Hakkar tymczasem wydał wojnę wszystkim siłom Przymierza oraz broniącej trolli Hordzie. Wobec tego zaczęły się działania obu frakcji. Wichrogród i Orgrimmar wysłał ponownie poszukiwaczy przygód. Ci ustalili, że Mroczną Hordę nie kieruje demon, lecz Nefarian, czarny smok, brat Onyxii oraz najstarszy z synów Deathwinga. Przymierze i Horda wysłali bohaterów, aby usiłowali nakłonić lokalne potęgi do sojuszu z Przymierzem lub Hordą i zniszczenia zagrożenia. Wichrogród dzięki pomocy Żelaznej Kuźni nawiązał kontakt z Bractwem Thorium, natomiast Orgrimmar dzięki swym goblinim sojusznikom ponownie zdołał przekonać Kartel Parochlebców. Obie frakcje jednak wspierały obie potęgi, gdyż nie miały zamiaru uczestniczyć w wielkich rozgrywkach politycznych Azeroth. Bractwo Thorium nie dążyło do niezależności, zaś gobliny z Parochlebców doskonale wciąż pamiętały czasy Drugiej Wojny i Starej Hordy, preferując wsparcie każdemu kto będzie miał pieniądze aniżeli temu, kto się z nimi według nich ideologicznie zgadza. thumb|240px|Mroczna Horda w podziemiach Czarnej Skały.Oddziały Przymierza i Hordy zdołały stoczyć niezależne od siebie bitwy przeciwko Gurubashi oraz Mrocznej Hordzie. Ostatecznie jednak trolle musiały razem z resztą sił z Orgrimmaru wycofać się na Wyspy Echa, gdzie siły Hakkara zaatakowały. W wyniku tego Czarna Skała i Cierniodław zostały sprawą wyłączną Przymierza. W rezultacie tego Przymierze najpierw skupiło wysiłek na zabezpieczeniu trasy lądowej Wichrogród-Lakeshire-Czarna Skała-Żelazne Wzgórze-Kharanos-Żelazna Kuźnia i Gnomeregan, zabezpieczając wejście na Płonące Stepy, kanion w Czerwonej Grani, przejście w Czarnej Skale oraz okolice Żelaznego Wzgórza i trasy z niego do granicy Gorejącego Wąwozu z Khaz Modan i Dun Morogh. Nie było to łatwe, co więcej góra była pełna Czarnorytnych i orków z klanu Czarnej Skały. Koniec końców jednak bohaterowie dotarli do Nefariana, a następnie go zabili, po czym zajęli się Czarnorytnymi. Część z nich okazała lojalność królowej, która twierdziła, że jest przywódczynią klanu i rozkazała im nie atakować sił Przymierza czy Hordy. Gdy dotarli do cesarza Dagrana Thaurissana nie mogli uwierzyć po tym jak się poddał - jego żoną była Moira Miedziobroda, córka króla Magniego. Odpowiedziała, że uda się z nimi, jeśli nie uczynią krzywdy jej mężowi. Okazało się dlaczego. Otóż była w ciąży i spodziewała się dziecka. Poszukiwacze przygód Przymierza jednak nie spełnili jej woli i zabili Dagrana, gdyż tak kazał im jej ojciec. Wściekła wróciła do stolicy krasnoludów i powiedziała, że to wydarzenie odbije się na dziecku oraz że już się odbija na niej samej. Wkrótce oddziały Przymierza i Hordy dotarły głębiej do starożytnych zabudowań Gurubashi, między innymi do starożytnego miasta Zul'Gurub. Tym razem Przymierze zostało błyskawicznie wyparte przez szalone trolle Hakkara. Wobec tego Horda wykorzystała ten moment i ruszyła na Gurubashi wyzwolić ich spod wpływów Hakkara. Wiele dżunglowych trolli było najbardziej zaangażowanych w te wydarzenia, gdyż przecież byli to ich pobratymcy. Horda jednak nie zdołała zając doliny, zbyt wiele było garnizonów Przymierza, a i tak okoliczny mieszkańcy wybierali neutralność lub jeśli nie było ich na to stać Przymierze czy niezależność, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać bandytyzm. Poszukiwacze przygód przedarli się do Zul'Gurub i zdołali powstrzymać Hakkara przed wejściem do Azeroth. Powrót Kel'Thuzada thumb|236px|Naxxramas nad Wschodnimi Ziemiami Plagi.Kilka miesięcy później zwiadowcy Opuszczonych na Ziemiach Plagi donieśli o wielkim, latającym obiekcie w kształcie nekropolii Plagi docierającym do ruin Stratholme. Kilka podobnych pojawiło się tuż obok największych skupisk istot śmiertelnych w Azeroth. Sylwana rozesłała wieść do Thralla, Vol'jina oraz Kairna, wkrótce poprzez szpiegów z Theramore oraz Szkarłatną Krucjatę - radykalistów dążących do wybicia wszystkich nieumarłych, w tym Opuszczonych, którzy byli przez część dowódców Przymierza wspierani, oficjalnie jednak pozostawali bez wsparcia - dowiedziało się też i Przymierze. Zwiad Mrocznych Komandosów i Ruchu Oporu Przymierza potwierdził raporty sprzed kilku dni - to była nekropolia. Zwiadowcy obu stron przynieśli nawet zatrważające informacje - to był Naxxramas, nekropolia kierowana przez Kel'Thuzada, prawą rękę Króla Lisza. Oprócz niego przybył też potężny Żmij Mrozu jakim był Sapphiron, niegdyś niebieski smok. Obie frakcje zgadzały się, że Naxxramas jest zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. Ostatecznie wielka konstrukcja stanęła nad Stratholme, gdzie wypuściła sługi Plagi mając nadzieję, że dzięki stworzeniu z niegdyś perły w koronie północnego Lordaeronu, a teraz martwych ruin zrobi bazę wypadową by zająć Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi, ruszyć potem na okolice i zgnieść opór w postaci zdradzieckich Opuszczonych. Ale Bieżywiatr nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru tanio sprzedać skóry i wolności, którą tak ciężko wywalczyła 4 lata wcześniej. Varian i Sylwana wysłali swoich poszukiwaczy przygód celem powstrzymania Kel'Thuzada. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lisz dobrze ukrył swoje filakterium i tylko jego znalezienie oraz zniszczenie mogłoby unicestwić nekromantę. Tymczasem oddziały Przymierza i Hordy napotkały rycerzy śmierci w okolicach Stratholme, który już był kompletnie opanowany przez oddziały Plagi. Miasto, teraz wiecznie płonące, stało się stolicą Plagi w Lordaeronie i całych Wschodnich Królestwach. Rasy śmiertelne zostały zmuszone wycofać się na południe. Naxxramas dotarło do centrum ruin, a następnie rozpoczęło zmianę krajobrazu w wypaczoną, nieumarłą krainę. Powstał, pełen grzybopodobnych drzew oraz wynaturzeń Las Plagi. Baron Rivendare nadzorował posunięcia wojsk Plagi na powierzchni w imieniu Króla Lisza. Tymczasem oddziały Przymierza i Hordy zorganizowały razem ofensywę. Horda kierowana w dużej mierze przez Opuszczonych szturmowała zachodnie terytoria, podczas gdy Przymierze dzięki wsparciu ochotników z Dzikich Młotów i ocalałych Wysokich Elfów zajęło się wschodnią. Ostatecznie oddziały obu koalicji śmiertelnych ras wyparły Kel'Thuzada do centrum, którego nie zdołały zdobyć. Zamiast tego Horda zdecydowała się otoczyć wiecznie płonące miasto szczelną blokadą. Obawiające się, że Opuszczeni mogą zostać znów poddani działaniom Plagi w okolicy swoje panowanie ogłosiła Szkarłatna Krucjata. Wojna z Ahn'Qiraji thumb|264px|Wrota Ahn'Qiraju otwarte ponownie.Miesiące później poszukiwacze przygód donieśli o tajemniczych posunięciach na południu Kalimdoru istot, które Nocne Elfy i smoki dawno temu pokonali - silithidzi i qiraji. Cenarionowy Krąg natychmiast zaalarmował Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów oraz Teldrassil. Obie frakcje aż za dobrze pamiętały wydarzenia z Wojny Niespokojnych Piasków, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do Trzeciej Wojny Kaldorei byli nieśmiertelni wielu pamiętało okropności jakie istniały w Ahn'Qiraj oraz ulach silithidzkich zdecydowanie za dobrze. Tyrande Szept Wiatru natychmiast rozkazała zmobilizować wszystkie wolne oddziały i przemieścić je do Silithusa, gdzie miała się odbyć ofensywa. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Kaldorei sami sobie nie poradzą taureni wyruszyli razem z poszukiwaczami przygód do Silithusu. Przymierze i Horda szybko zorientowali się, jak wielkie stanowią zagrożenie siły qirajich, kiedy tylko roje silithidów prowadzone przez wojowników qirajich oraz wspomagane przez Anubisathów rozpoczęły atak na Mroczne Wybrzeże, Ugory i Feralas. Wobec takiego obrotu spraw w Orgrimmarze i Wichrogrodzie odbyły się dyskusje liderów. W stolicy Hordy Sylwana, Vol'jin, Thrall oraz Kairn zdecydowali, że pora zakończyć istnienie Ahn'Qiraj raz na zawsze, to samo w Wichrogrodzie Bolvar, Tyrande, Magni oraz Gelbin. Wojna Ahn'Qiraj wedle Kręgu nie mogła zostać wygrana bez połączonych sił Przymierza i Hordy. Dlatego zdecydowano, że za walkę z silithidami oraz qiraji odpowiadać będzie koalicja zwana Potęgą Kalimdoru, która łączyła w sobie siły pod dowództwem zarówno Przymierza jak i Hordy. Na czele sojuszu stanął Najwyższy Dowódca, a tytuł ten przypadł dowódcy Kor'kronu Varokowi Zaurzykiełowi z klanu Czarnej Skały. Mimo miażdzącej przewagi wroga udało mu się odeprzeć natarcie i zabezpieczyć przyczółek w Silithusie. Wkrótce inni dowódcy, jak między innymi Leoric Von Zeldig kierujący armią Wichrogrodu oraz Malagav Taktyk ze Zjednoczonych Plemion donieśli o silithidzkich ulach w Tysiącach Igieł, Tanaris, Feralasie oraz Kraterze Un'Goro. Zaurzykieł rozkazał więc wysłać wsparcie o ile to możliwe i zniszczyć ule insektoidalnej rasy. Wkrótce szlaki komunikacyjne do osad taureńskich, Orgrimmaru oraz Darnassusa zostały zabezpieczone, a ule - spalone. Dodatkowo poszukiwacze przygód, którzy wyruszyli w tym celu natychmiast rozpoczęli zabezpieczanie dróg wiodących do Gadżetonu, stolicy goblińskiego kartelu Parochlebców. Wdzięczne gobliny wsparły, oczywiście za opłatą, działania obu frakcji. Niedługo później Varok i podlegli mu dowódcy, a także poszukiwacze przygód zdołali wyprzeć z części stolicy wroga jego znaczne oddziały. Potęga Kalimdoru, jeszcze silniejsza dzięki posiłkom z terenów Przymierza oraz Hordy zdołała przedrzeć się za Skarabeuszowy Mur. Wkrótce znaleźli informacje w tekstach upadłego imperium aqirich kto za wszystkim stał - Stare Bóstwo o imieniu C'Thun. W Wichrogrodzie oraz Orgrimmarze zwołano narady, zaś w Ostoi Cenarionu, która stała się kwaterą główną dowództwa Potęgi dowódcy armii natychmiast raportowali o odkryciach Najwyższemu Dowódcy. Jaina i Thrall wiedzieli, że nawet Plaga i Płonący Legion są nikłym zagrożeniem w porównaniu z tym, kim były twory Władców Otchłani. Każdy kto tylko mógł władać bronią, poszukiwacz przygód oraz szukający chwały na wojnie wyruszyli i dołączyli do Potęgi Kalimdoru. Żaden z weteranów trzech wielkich wojen Ery Chaosu, Nocny Elf pamiętający Wojnę Starożytnych czy też Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi, a nawet walk w Stratholme, Górze Czarnej Skały czy inwazji na Durotar nie był przygotowany na walkę z silithidam i qirajami. Mimo wielu poświęceń oraz śmierci bohaterów ostatecznie zagrożenie zostało zażegnane, a przywódcy qirajich w postaci generała Rajaxxa, Bliźniaczych Cesarzowie Vek'nilash oraz Vek'lora, a także samego C'Thuna. Jego szczątki w postaci oka poszukiwacze przygód zanieśli do czerwonego smoka Caelestrasza. Potęga Kalimdoru istniała jeszcze przez pewien czas, aby zabezpieczyć południowy Kalimdor poprzez odnalezienie niedobitków qirajich i silithidów. Tymczasem władze obu frakcji dowiedziały się od swoich bohaterów, że na pustyni istnieje tajemniczy minerał o cudownych właściwościach. Gobliny za niewielką opłatą zaoferowały wydobycie minerału, zaś gnomy zrobiły to dla Przymierza za darmo, tak samo te gobliny jakie ogłosiły że są częścią Hordy. Wobec tego stare animozje powróciły, kiedy wydobycie silithystu okazało się kolejną oliwą do ognia w postaci konfliktów granicznych. Rubież i szaleństwo Kael'thasa thumb|234px|Mroczny Portal na Jałowych Ziemiach, niegdyś zamknięty i niebieski teraz ponownie otwarty i zielony.Po upadku Onyxii, Defiasów i qiraji, zdziesiątkowaniu silithidów oraz zamknięciu w szczelnym kordonie przez Hordę wojska Plagi w ruinach Stratholme pojawiły się nowe niepokoje. Kazzak Supremator, adiutant Archimonde'a nareszcie zdołał opuścić Kalimdor i trafił do Wschodnich Królestw, w okolice Twierdzy Nethergarde, powstałej tuż po Drugiej Wojnie przez Kirin Tor aby czuwać nad Mrocznym Portalem. Wciąż będąc garnizonem Przymierza, podlegającym władzom w Wichrogrodzie od ponad 20 lat nic nie zapowiadało, że w 26 ADP będą czymś niepokojeni. A jednak. Warta zauważyła, że kolor wrót Mrocznego Portalu przestał być niebieski jak dotychczas, a zielony. Magowie tam stacjonujący wiedzieli od razu co się stało - połączenie z Draenorem zostało aktywowane ponownie. Tymczasem Kaldorei i ludzie zauważyli jak na północy Kalimdoru niebo przecina fioletowa kometa, jaka następnie rozbiła się na zachodzie. Odkryli, że na okolicznych wyspach rozbił się potężny statek kosmiczny. Nikt nie wiedział, kto to może być. Wyspy były podzielone na dwie. Północna wyspa nazwana została Wyspą Krwawej Mgły z powodu kryształów statku, jakie wypaczyły krajobraz, kiedy fragmenty pojazdu rozstrzaskały się po całej wyspie. Południowa zaś została nienaruszona i nazwano ją Wyspą Lazurowej Mgły, od której cały archipelag nazwany został Wyspami Lazurowej Mgły. Oddziały Przymierza wyruszyły tam, wkrótce spotykając duchowo usposobionych, wierzących w Światłość draenei, o których słyszeli z opowiadań Khadgara odnośnie ojczyzny orków. Obcy z Exodaru, jak nazwali swój statek przerobiony na wielkie miasto błyskawicznie odnaleźli wspólny język z Przymierzem, kiedy na północną wyspę desantowały się oddziały Kael'thasa w postaci Krwawych Elfów, zaś na południu odnaleziono aktywność gobliniego kartelu znanego jako Spółka Gitgeszeft. Nie miała w Przymierzu, ale też i w Hordzie z którą część ich personelu współpracowała, dobrej reputacji. Powodowała to szalona pogoń za zyskiem i ogałacanie świata z bogactw naturalnych do gołej skały, a nawet głębiej z szybkością niemalże światła. Do Królestwa Opuszczonych wysłano poselstwo z Quel'Thalas. Wiedząc, że Sylwana była kiedyś z ich ludu Lord Regent Lor'Themar Theron zaoferował następujący układ - w zamian za pomoc w walce z Legionem i Plagą na ich ziemiach Krwawej Elfy staną się częścią Nowej Hordy. Z Podmiasta wiadomość trafiła do Orgrimmaru, a tam sin'dorei przywitano z otwartymi ramionami, tak jak w tym czasie draenei z prorokiem Velenem na czele. Krwawe Elfy pozwoliły na rozwój paladynów, dotychczas dostępnych jedynie dla Przymierza, zaś draenei umożliwili sojusznikom rozwój szamanów, którzy przed nimi byli tylko w Hordzie. Szczęście z nowych członków nie trwało długo - oddziały z Twierdzy Nethergarde wysłały do magów odbudowujących Dalaran wiadomość. Tam magowie i poszukiwacze przygód wiedzieli, że walka Przymierza z Hordą tylko doprowadzi do ułatwienia drogi inwazji dla armii demonów. Wobec tego zdecydowali, że obszar Mrocznego Portalu stanie się strefą neutralną, tak zwanym sanktuarium, gdzie nikt nie podniesie na nikogo ręki, to znaczy wojownicy Przymierza nie zaatakują tych z Hordy i odwrotnie. thumb|270px|Przywódcy Illidarich władający Rubieżami - Illidan, Kael'thas i Lady Vash.Wkrótce oddziały Przymierza i Hordy dotarły na drugą stronę portalu. Zastały tam zniszczony świat i armię demonów. Wkrótce spotkali oddziały starej ekspedycji. Wierząc początkowo, że oddziały przybyłej z nimi Hordy chcą ich zniszczyć, podobnie jak ocalałe oddziały Starej Hordy, zaatakowali ich, jednak wkrótce sprawa się wyjaśniła. Wielu nie kryło oburzenia, jednocześnie jednak ostatecznie doszło do poroumienia. Garnizony Sojuszu ogłosiły przynależność do Nowego Przymierza, podczas gdy klany Orczej Hordy wstąpiły do Nowej Hordy, podporządkowując się zjednoczonym plemionom w Durotarze. Delikatnie mówiąc Lordaerończycy byli zaskoczeni nieumarłymi w postaci Opuszczonych oraz sytuacją jaka się ukształtowała w czasie gdy miała miejsce druga już inwazja Legionu na planetę. Wichrogród zaoferował wobec tego przyjęcie ich jako uchodźców, tak jak resztę osób jaka żyła na terenach Lordaeronu nie zajętych jeszcze przez nieumarłych. Przymierze i Horda ruszyły niezależnie od siebie ku Rubieżom i tak zaczęła się inwazja. Na czele obu ekspedycji stanęli Wielki Król Varian Wrynn oraz Wódz Wojenny Thrall. Wkrótce odkryli w Nagrandzie pradawne miasto stworzone przez draenei, teraz piękną metropolię znaną jako Shattrath, rządzone przez Sha'tar z naaru A'darem na czele. W ciągu dekad miasto stało się z zapomnianych ruin osadą niemal wszystkich ras oraz miejscem gdzie udawali się uchodźcy zmęczeni wojną obu frakcji, a także walk między dwiema potęgami Rubieży - Płonącym Legionem szukającym zemsty na tym zapomnianym terenie oraz Illidari, która była nowo powstałą frakcją po nieudanym zniszczeniu Tronu Mrozu, kiedy to Illidan Burzogniewny zebrał Nagi Lady Vash oraz najbardziej lojalne Krwawe Elfy pod wodzą Kael'thas i wyruszył do Rubieży, gdzie kierując z Czarnej Świątyni prowadził działania przeciwko Legionowi oraz ekspedycjom z Azeroth. thumb|236px|Thrall opowiada Garroshowi w Rubieżach o męstwie jego ojca. Tymczasem Sylwana wysłała kilku poszukiwaczy przygód Hordy aby odnalazły jej siostrę, Allerię, które przed dwudziestu lat zaginęła, gdy doszło do zamknięcia raz na zawsze Mrocznego Portalu. Mimo że była teraz tylko żywym trupem pełnym gniewu i żalu wciąż czuła się w głębi duszy odpowiedzialna za sprowadzenie siostry do domu, żywej lub nie. Na miejscu obie frakcje spotkały Danatha Zgubę Trolli w Ostoi Honoru, orkowie zaś pod dowództwem Nazgrela założyli Thrallmar i ruszyli ratować niespaczonych pobratymców. Razem z nimi był Thrall, który w jednej z wiosek spotkał Pramatkę Geyah oraz syna swego przyjaciela - Garosza Piekłorycza, którego natychmiast przyjął w roli ucznia. Wiązał z nim spore nadzieje, a gdy powiedział o męstwie i odkupieniu win ojca Garosz natychmiast zgodził się udać do Azeroth. Tymczasem doniesiono że w Ostępach Leśne Trolle zgromadziły pokaźną armię przeciwko Przymierzu i Hordzie. Przewodził im Zul'jin, jaki w przymierzu orków z Sin'dorei widział zdradę. Bohaterowie jednak zniszczyli jego armię, a następnie zakończyli żywot niesławnego weterana Drugiej Wojny. Posuwając się na zachód mieszkańcy Azeroth odkryli kolejne garnizony demonów i ich sługusów. Spotkali wielu orków ze Starej Hordy, jacy by przetrwać musieli spożyć krew demonów, w efekcie czego stali się Orkami Chaosu. Zaatakowali obie koalicje naraz, jednak udało się odeprzeć ich atak. Przymierze i Horda podążyli więc na północ, w stronę Otchłani Burz. Tam zastali liczne demony, twory Otchłani oraz wiele innych mieszkańców. Placówkę założyły tam też gobliny w postaci neutralnego miasta o nazwie Strefa 52, by prowadzić badania, operacje militarne w celu zabezpieczenia krainy oraz oczywiście handlować z innymi. W Ostoi Honoru Przymierze rozniosło hasło o odnalezieniu Aratora Bieżywiatra, syna Turalyona i Allerii. W Shattrath resztki Starego Przymierza i Starej Hordy dowiedziały się o bitwie o Grim Batol, o reformie Przymierza i Hordy, o zagładzie Lordaeronu i Quel'Thalas oraz o ponownym odkryciu Kalimdoru i pokonaniu tam Płonącego Legionu pod przewodnictwem Archimonde'a. Idąc dalej dotarli do Puszczy Terokkar a następnie do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca. Tam zastali znaczny opór złożony z Nag, Spaczonych Krwawych Elfów, łowców demonów, Spaczonych Orków oraz demonów. Okazało się, że są to siły Illidarich, które są przygotowane zniszczyć Ostoję Honoru, Shattrath i wszystkie inne siły na Rubieżach. Doszło do konferencji w Mieście Światła. Khadgar spotkał się z A'dalem, Ishanah i Voren'thalem Prorokiem. Wszyscy z zebranych na spotkaniu zgodzili się, że Illidan stanowi poważne zagrożenie. Dowiedzieli się, że część sił pod wodzą Kael'thasa kiedyś się odłączyła od Illidana i teraz służy Płonącemu Legionowi. Wobec tego stwierdzili, że to nie Illidan, lecz Kael'thas stanowi największe zagrożenie dla całego Azeroth. Zebrano poszukiwaczy przygód, których następnie wysłano do Czarnej Świątyni - kwatery głównej Illidana - by zabić Zdrajcę. Tam spotkali więzioną Maiev oraz Akamę, jaki przeszedł na stronę bohaterów i uwolnił Nocną Elfkę. Na szczycie świątyni doszło do walki, podczas której ostatecznie Illidan przegrał i poległ z rąk Maiev. thumb|250px|Kil'jaeden, wezwany przez Kael'thasa do Quel'Danas.Jednak to była tylko pierwsza część konfliktu, który miał nadejść. Okazało się, że Kael zdołał uciec. Oddziały Przymierza i Hordy podążyły za jego armią, widząc że zabrał ze sobą niemal wszystkich Spaczonych Sin'dorei, następnie idąc ku portalowi. Wojska odkryły, że dostał się do Azeroth, do Wschodnich Królestw. Przymierzem kierowali draenei, zaś Hordą - Krwawe Elfy z Quel'Thalas. Rozpoczęła się obrona miejsca, do którego Kael'thas wyruszył jak najszybciej - Słonecznej Studni. Okazało się, że jej moc zdołała przetrwać Plagę. Poszukiwali gorączkowo jej źródła. Na miejscu spotkali chłopkę z Lordaeronu, Anveenę Teague oraz czerwonego smoka Korialstrasza. Smok opowiedział wszystkim zebranym, że zdołał stworzyć w jej postaci iluzję, dzięki której ukrył energię Słonecznej Studni, ratując tym samym elfy ze Wschodnich Królestw i tym samym umożliwić uniezależnienie się Krwawych Elfów od magii demonów. Bohaterowie obu ras, prowadzeni przez Proroka i Lorda Regenta wyruszyli aby powstrzymać zagrożenie ze strony demonów. Odkryli, że Kael'thas, wskutek paktu z Legionem i szaleństwa jakie temu towarzyszyło zmienił się w Nieszczęsnego, mimo tego członek dynastii Sunstrider dalej był potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Poszukiwacze przygód stanęli przed nim, lecz okazało się, że ten zdołał przyzwać w części swojego pana do Azeroth. Mimo nierównych szans ostatecznie to Kil'jaeden był przegranym. Aby upewnić się, że nie przejdzie i że Studnia Słońca zostanie ocalona Anveena poświęciła się i przegnała demona ze studni, jednocześnie przywracając ją do stanu sprzed masakry, jaka miała miejsce 6 lat wcześniej. Postęp w magii i technologii Po pokonaniu Kael'thasa nastał spokój w Azeroth, jednak i to nie było na wieczność. Napięcia między Hordą a Przymierzem stale rosły, niemniej apelowano o pokojowe rozwiązania. Zwolennikami pokoju byli między innymi Jaina Proudmoore i Thrall, natomiast przeciwników reprezentowali Garrosh Hellscream oraz Varian Wrynn. Jednakże należy zaznaczyć że jedni dążyli tylko do zmniejszenia rywalizacji między koalicjami, podczas gdy zwolennicy zwiększenia rywalizacji tak naprawdę chcieli wzmocnić pozycję swojej organizacji obawiając się zagłady z rąk rywali. Rozpoczęła się zimna wojna, obie strony zbroiły się aby nie być w tyle względem drugiej. Tymczasem zaszły też spore zmiany. W Ironforge usiłowano reaktywować Radę Trzech Młotów, po tym jak część Czarnorytnych przeszła na stronę Moiry i dołączyła do Żelaznej Kuźni. Tymczasem Dzikie Młoty wciąż stawiały na neutralność względem obu ras i oficjalnie pozostawały razem z lokalnymi Wysokimi Elfami zajęte utrzymaniem przed Leśnymi Trollami i oddziałami Plagi Ostępów. Nieoficjalnie jednak dążyli do odnowienia sojuszu z Wichrogrodem. Po Kael'thasie doszło do licznych reform i odbudowy frakcji. Varian Wrynn zastał Królestwo Wichrogrodu w stanie wewnętrznych rozruchów przez Bractwo Defiasów, które poszło w rozsypkę po śmierci Edwina VanCleefa. Tymczasem coraz więcej rodzin z Wichrogrodu przybywało do Theramore, szukając chociaż jednej informacji odnośnie swoich bliskich, jacy dawno temu zaginęli w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny. Część odnalazła ich, jednak duża część nie zdołała odnaleźć, godząc się z faktem że już na zawsze ich stracili lub że teraz są Opuszczonymi. Tymczasem dzięki ustanowieniu stałych połączeń obie frakcje zdołały doprowadzić do wewnętrznej wymiany kultur, magii i technologii. W Przymierzu upowszechniła się kultura ludzka, zaś w Hordzie - orcza. Do Wichrogrodu i Żelaznej Kuźni zawitały przysmaki z Theramore i Darnassusa, zaś Orgrimmar przedstawił swoje kulinaria w Podmieście i Srebrnej Lunie. Podobnie było w drugą stronę. Przymierze rozpowszechniło gnomie wynalazki w Kalimdorze, zaś Horda wysłała do Wschodnich Królestw goblinie cuda techniki. Jednocześnie elfy dwóch koalicji rozpowszechniły razem z ludźmi i nieumarłymi wewnątrz obu potęg Azeroth magię. Postęp wkrótce zrównał się i odkryto, że inżynierowie i zaklinacze mogą połączyć siły i stworzyć coś razem. Wiele gnomich i krasnoludzkich inżynierów znalazło oparcie w szamanach draenei i ludzkich magach, z kolei gobliny i Opuszczeni odnaleźli je w szamanach z Durotaru i magach z Quel'Thalas. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że Krwawe Elfy upowszechniły w Hordzie korzystanie z magii tajemnej i demonów, jak również Światłość, zaś Nocne Elfy rozpowszechniły magię druidów. Pojawili się też gnomi czarnoksiężnicy, którzy rozpowszechnili dotychczas zakazane kierunki czarowania. Współpraca inżynierów, kowali, zaklinaczy i przedstawicieli wielu innych profesji wielokrotnie opłaciła się. Efektem ich prac były między innymi magiczne kompasy pokazujące źródła magii czy stworzenie sztucznych wiatrów dla kierowania masywnymi żaglowcami. Azeroth coraz mniej zaczął przypominać czasy, gdy miecz i magia wystarczały aby pokonać przeciwnika. Współpraca czarodziejów i inżynierów zaowocowała rewolucyjnym wynalazkiem jak kanonierka - masywny okręt w kształcie zwykłego pojazdu morskiego, dzięki specjalnym silnikom, balonom oraz stabilizatorom przeinaczony w olbrzymi pojazd latający, mogący zrównać z ziemią całe armie czy wojska. Przymierze i Horda stworzyły je w tym samym czasie, nic więc dziwnego że olbrzymie zalety kanonierki jako latającej fortecy, bombowca strategicznego oraz okrętu wzniesionego w przestworza doprowadziły do natychmiastowego zarządzenia budowy całych armad jednostek tego typu. Powrót Plagi thumb|268px|Cytadela Lodowej Korony, gdzie przez lata panował nad Plagą Król Lisz.Nastał rok 27 po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu, czyli 619 według Kalendarza Królewskiego. Zima tego roku była dosyć silna. Jaina Proudmoore wspominała stare czasy, gdy jej ukochany Arthas Menethil pozostawał człowiekiem, a nie bezwolnym szaleńcem w okowach Króla Lisza jako jego wybraniec, razem z matką człowieka, który uratował jej lud przed Plagą - Egwyną, matką Medivha, jaki odszedł w niepamięć po zwycięstwie pod Górą Hyjal. Magna Aegwynn została jej szambelanem i długo wspominała czasy swej młodości, okres po Drugiej Wojnie, okres młodości, romans z Arthasem, jego wstąpienie do paladynów, wspólną walkę z nieumarłymi, szaleństwo księcia w Stratholme, jego wyprawę za Mal'Ganisem, zgubę przez sięgnięcie po Ostrze Mrozu i stanie się Rycerzem Śmierci, zabicie ojca i setki swoich własnych poddanych, inwazję Plagi, ucieczkę Jainy do Kalimdoru, a następnie koronację Arthasa na Króla Lisza. Siedząc w wieży na ciepłych Bagnach Pyłowych wpatrywała się na wschód, zamyślona nad swoją historią oraz nad losem Arthasa, czy mogła to jakoś naprawić. Magna ukazała jej co by było gdyby Arthas opuścił Lordaeron w porę, że on i Jaina jako szczęśliwa para żyliby w Wichrogrodzie z Utherem, ich synem. Pokazała jej też co by było gdyby ruszyła za Arthasem, czyli że to ona zostałaby Rycerzem Śmierci i zniszczyłaby Lordaeron, a Azeroth zdecydowanie nie miałby żadnych szans w starciu z jej wojskami. Wciąż jednak czuła, że w Arthasie musi być choć część człowieczeństwa. Jednocześnie na swym tronie w Podmieście, panując nad całym Królestwem Opuszczonych Sylvanas Windrunner zastanawiała się nad przeszłością Arthasa oraz losami Plagi. W pewnym momencie do niej podszedł Varimathras. Wspominali stare czasy gdy walczyła z Arthasem, gdy zamiast zginąć stała się jedną z banshee na usługach Ner'zhula, gdy odnalazła swe ciało i stała się Mrocznym Komandosem oraz jej otwarty bunt wobec Plagi, Upiornych Władców, opanowanie Varimathrasa oraz wygnanie Legionu i Plagi z Polan Tirisfal oraz większości byłego Lordaeronu poza północnym obszarem Ziem Plagi i nielicznymi enklawami rozsianymi po jednym z Siedmiu Królestw. Obie damy wciąż myślały nad losami Arthasa - jego dzieciństwie, jego bohaterskiej walce z resztkami Hordy, jego misji celem zbadania wioski z jaką stracono kontakt, jego szlachetnej obronie Hearthglen, szaleństwie w Stratholme, pogoni za Nathrezimem, potępieniu, ojcobójstwu, wyrżnięciu Stolicy, przewodzeniu Plagi, rzezi w Quel'Thalas, zniszczeniu Dalaranu, udziale w akcji Illidana przeciw Tichondriusowi oraz w jego wyrzuceniu sił Upiornych Władców z ruin królestwa, jak również o jego wycieczce do Northrendu, gdzie obronił Lodową Koronę i tam koronował się na Króla Lisza. Obie damy poprzysięgły zemstę na Pladze. Jaina - za utratę ukochanego, Sylwana - za zmianę w potwora. Przymierze i Horda wiedziały o tym, dlatego monitorowały przy pomocy poszukiwaczy przygód sytuację na terytorium Plagi. W pewnym momencie jednak zdarzyło się coś niespotykanego. Poczuli to wszyscy szamani, kapłani, magowie i czarnoksiężnicy. Szczególnie mocno poczuły Jaina i Sylwana. Mroczna Pani niemal wstała z tronu, gdy poczuła jak potężna fala magiczna omiata całe Azeroth, zaś Pani Theramore upuściła filiżankę w trakcie rozmowy z Magną Egwyną. Sygnał dochodził z północy. Obie kobiety wiedziały, że źródło sygnału może być tylko jedno - Król Lisz. Jaina polegiła Magnie przygotować oddziały specjalne w swym mieście, natomiast Królowa Banshee poleciła Varimathrasowi przygotowanie oddziałów Opuszczonych. Jaina stawiła się w Wichrogrodzie, Sylwana zaś w Orgrimmarze. Obie powiedziały przywódcom frakcji co poczuły i że nie były jedynymi istotami, które to poczuły. Huk magiczny tak silny że mogli go odczuć niekiedy również niemagiczni mieszkańcy planety dochodził z Północnej Grani. Sylvanas, Thrall, Cairne, Lor'themar i Vol'jin w stolicy Hordy, a Varian, Jaina, Magni, Velen i Tyrande od razu się domyślili o co chodzi. Tymczasem do Podmiasta i Wichrogrodu przybyli zwiadowcy, którzy uprzedzili o wielkich armiach zombie, jakie wyruszyły ku zamieszkałym terenom. Ledwo co udało się odeprzeć inwazję spod Wichrogrodu, Theramore i Orgrimmaru. Wkrótce Król Lisz powrócił do Lordaeronu, na Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi. Tam osobiście kierował Rycerzami Śmierci Acherusa w ataku na Kaplicę Nadziei Światła, główną siedzibę Argentowego Brzasku. Obroną dowodził Tirion Fordring, a walka była naprawdę heroiczna - zaledwie 300 rycerstwa przeciwko 10 tysiącom sług Plagi. Szanse wyrównywała potęga jaką dysponowali przedstawiciele Brzasku w postaci magii i błogosławieństwa Światłości, skutecznie rozbijając szeregi plugastw, ghuli, szkieletów czy banshee. Bliski zwycięstwa Król Lisz został zaskoczony stanięciem w pojedynkę Fordringa do walki z nim, a w czasie walki jego magia niemal kompletnie osłabiła władcę nieumarłych. Arthas dał rozkaz Pladze do odwrotu, zostawiając zdruzgotane wojska Brzasku, jednak zapowiadając zemstę. Wobec tego doszło do zreorganizowania frakcji w Argentową Krucjatę i wypowiedziano wojnę przeciwko Królowi Liszowi. Jednocześnie zorientował się później, że zaklęcie okazało się na tyle silne, że kilku z Rycerzy Śmierci pod dowództwem Dariona Mograine'a zbuntowało się później i założyło Rycerzy Hebanowego Miecza. Umożliwiła im powrót do wolnej woli przy jednoczesnym podtrzymaniu swoich mocy, a także umożliwiło powrót do ojczyzny. Do ludzi z Lordaeronu i tym samym do Przymierza na przykład dołączył Thassarian, natomiast do Sin'dorei i Hordy - Koltira Deathweaver. Tak potężni sojusznicy byli bardzo cennym nabytkiem dla frakcji, lecz jednocześnie postrzegano ich z podejrzliwością. Chcąc zemścić się za to co z nimi zrobiła Plaga poprzysięgli że pójdą za frakcjami do Northrendu, by raz na zawsze unicestwić siły Plagi i Króla Lisza, który zmienił ich w monstra. Inwazja na Northrend thumb|246px|Atak na Kaplicę Nadziei Światła.Przymierze i Horda dowiedziały się, że magowie w Dalaranie odbudowali zniszczone przez Arthasa miasto, a następnie ogłosili je miastem neutralnym. Następnie potężnym zaklęciem unieśli je w powietrze, jednocześnie mając możliwość jego przemieszczania. Nad Jeziorem Lordamere pozostał jedynie zaczarowany krater. Dalaran zgodnie z porozumieniami miał opuścić terytorium Królestwa Opuszczonych, a Kirin Tor skierować je ku Northrendowi. Przymierze i Horda ustanowili swoje posterunki w dwóch krainach na południu - Borealnej Tundrze i Wyjących Fiordach. W Tundrze Przymierze zbudowało Twierdzę Czuwania, zaś Horda - Warownię Wojennej Pieśni. Z kolei w Fiordach postawiono fort o nazwie Valgarde należący do Przymierza oraz należący do ich przeciwników Przyczółek Zemsty. Obie frakcje miały już serdecznie dosyć Plagi i zdecydowały się pozbyć jej raz na zawsze. Doszło do jednego z największych od końca Trzeciej Wojny konfliktów znanego jako Wojna przeciwko Królowi Liszowi, inaczej Wojna w Północnej Grani czy Wojna na Zamarzniętych Pustkowiach. Król Lisz zorientował się, że część z jego sług w postaci kilku Rycerzy Śmierci powróciło jako członkowie Przymierza lub Hordy i w imię Wichrogrodu lub Orgrimmaru szli jako istoty o wolnej woli, żądne zemsty za krzywdy jakie zesłał na nich Arthas Menethil. Do Północnej Grani wyruszyli również przywódcy oraz bliscy tych, którzy powstali jako żołnierze Plagi i z czasem pozostali nimi lub stali się Opuszczonymi. Chcieli odnaleźć swych bliskich, których Plaga odebrała. W Dalaranie było najlepsze miejsce do spotkań i poszukiwań wielu straconych osób. Sylwana dowiedziała się że jej siostra - Vereesa - wciąż żyje i pozostaje w siłach Przymierza, kierując ocalałymi Wysokimi Elfami przebywającymi w Ostępach i kilku innych miejscach. Vereesa i Sylwana dowiedziały się też o Aratorze, odnalezionym w Rubieży i tam pozostającym z własnej woli. Obie siostry spotkały się w Purpurowej Cytadeli, kwaterze głównej odnowionego Kirin Toru. Miasto doprawdy stało się dla obu frakcji stolicą dyplomatyczną, magiczną, technologiczną i kulturalną całego Azeroth. Ludzie, orkowie, nieumarli, elfy, trolle, draenei, gobliny czy krasnoludy przybywali tutaj aby oderwać się od wojennego życia i chociaż na trochę cieszyć się życiem normalnych ludzi. Ostatecznie Dalaran trafił pod bramy Lodowej Korony, nad Las Kryształowej Pieśni. Piękny krajobraz pod miastem oraz poziom obłoków dymu przyciągnął turystów, magów i handlowców z całego świata, a obie frakcje ustanowiły Dalaran takim samym miastem jak Shattrath w Rubieży. thumb|204px|Bolvar i Dranosh walczą z Plagą pod Angratharem.Oddziały Przymierza i Hordy posuwały się dalej na północ, penetrując starożytne królestwo Azjol-Nerub oraz docierając pod bramy przypominającej koronę Króla Lisza - Bramy Gniewu Angrathar. Postawiono Awangardę Kor'kronów oraz Twierdzę Fordragona, a następnie rozpoczęło się oblężenie bramy, aby sforsować ją i wedrzeć się przez to do Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, by raz na zawsze unicestwić Plagę i ich przywódcę. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Malygos Tkacz Zaklęć, potężny Niebieski Smok wypowiedział wojnę wszystkim śmiertelnym użytkownikom magii. Kirin Tor, magowie Przymierza i Hordy oraz niezależni zebrali się w Dalaranie w Purpurowej Cytadeli, by przedyskutować sprawę. Thrall, Ronin Czerwonowłosy oraz Varian zdali sobie sprawę jakim zagrożeniem stał się Malygos. Do sprawy dołączyła Alexstraza Dawczyni Życia i tak oto rozpętała się Wojna Ogniwa. Bohaterowie obu głównych frakcji zdołali przedrzeć się z pomocą swych sojuszników, a następnie zakończyli życie Malygosa. Alexstraza wiedziała, że było to konieczne, choć przyznała to z wielkim bólem. Wojna, zakończona zwycięstwem Porozumienia Żmijowego Spoczynku doprowadziła do rozdzielenia sił, jakie z jednej strony walczyły z Plagą, z drugiej zaś walczyły z Malygosem i jego zwolennikami. Tymczasem z Dalaranu zaplanowano atak na Angrathar. Brama Gniewu została oblężona przez połączone siły Przymierza pod dowództwem Bolvara Fordragona i Hordy kierowanej przez Dranosha Saurfanga, syna Varoka, bohatera wojny z Ahn'Qiraj. Podczas walki Przymierze walczyło początkowo samo, potem jednak zostało wsparte Wilczymi Jeźdźcami Hordy. Dranosh i Bolvar walczyli z nieumarłymi niczym bracia. Ostatecznie obrona padła, a obrońcy mieli wolną drogę. Argentowa Krucjata zdobyła Bramę Gniewu. Wówczas oddziały wyszły pod bramę, a Dranosh i Bolvar stanęli naprzeciw wrót. Człowiek wezwał Arthasa, by ten stanął przed obliczem sprawiedliwości, na co Król Lisz odparł, że pokaże mu sprawiedliwość grobową. Wkrótce oddziały Plagi powstały, a Saurfang rzucił się na Menethila, jednak ten sparował cios i usiekł go swym runicznym mieczem, zabierając jego duszę. Fordragon poprzysiągł że zapłaci za wszystko co zniszczył. Niespodziewanie jednak ich oczom ukazali się Opuszczeni kierowani przez Wielkiego Aptekarza Ropiarza, jaki zaatakował wkrótce Nową Plagą oddziały Przymierza, Hordy i Plagi. Arthas ledwie się wycofał, wszyscy pozostali zginęli w ciągu kilkunastu sekund. Smoki pod wodzą Alexstrazy jednak w porę przybyły i oczyściły miejsce z zarazy. Bolvar przetrwał, lecz nijak nie był człowiekiem. Plaga zaś porwała ciało syna Varoka i zaniosła do Cytadeli, gdzie Król Lisz stworzył nowego Rycerza Śmierci. Wojna domowa Opuszczonych thumb|234px|Ropiarz dopuszcza się ludobójstwa pod Bramą Gniewu.Natychmiast po klęsce pod Angratharem do Purpurowej Cytadeli zawitali niemal wszyscy przywódcy Hordy i Przymierza. Thrall, Varian, Khadgar i wszyscy pozostali domagali się wyjaśnień ze strony Opuszczonych, wolnych nieumarłych należących do Hordy. O mało co nie doszło do otwartej wojny Przymierza i Hordy w tamtym czasie, niektórzy nawet chcieli zjednoczyć obie frakcje by zgładzić wszystkich nieumarłych, zarówno Plagę jak i Opuszczonych. Sylwana otwarcie przyznała, że nie wie co się stało, a następnie wysłała wiadomość do swych Mrocznych Komandosów o klęsce pod Bramą Gniewu. Wkrótce goniec nieumarłych dotarł do Dalaranu z wiadomością, która przekazana została Wielkiemu Królowi Przymierza oraz Wodzowi Wojennemu Hordy przez Arcymaga Kirin Toru. Ci zaś przekazali ją pozostałym przywódcom dwóch głównych frakcji, a Ci - swoim bezpośrednim podwładnym. Okazało się, że z Podmiastem urwany został wszelki kontakt, a organy naczelnej administracji Królestwa Opuszczonych uciekły do Deathknell. Siły Hordy i pomagającego im Przymierza dowiedziały się, że doszło do wojny domowej u wolnych nieumarłych. Okazało się, że Ropiarz reprezentował frakcję Opuszczonych, którą kierował doradca Królowej Banshee Varimathras. Dotychczas lojalny okazał się przez cały czas być szpiegiem Legionu działającym przeciwko niej, a także udało mu się zmylić Mroczną Panią 6 lat temu, upozorował zabicie Balnazzara. Jego brat, ukryty w ciele Saidana Dathrohana, przywódcy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, okazał się również knuć nad odzyskaniem przez Legion kontroli nad Plagą. Przywódcy światowi na konferencji natychmiast wysłali swoich czempionów do Stratholme, gdzie zmierzyli się z Balnazzarem, którego następnie spotkał zasłużony los. Wkrótce przyszedł czas na zdradzieckiego porucznika Sylwany. W bitwie o Podmiasto Sylwana stanęła u boku Thralla, Variana i pozostałych przywódców. Żołnierze Przymierza byli przerażeni tym, jak oszpecona została stolica Przymierza upadła 7 lat temu. Szczególnie Ci, którzy pamiętali Lordaeron jako swoją ojczyznę lub jako miejsce do którego chętnie przybywali. W stolicy Opuszczonych lojalni Sylvanas żołnierze pokazali że bycie nieumarłym nie oznacza wrogości wobec Przymierza i Hordy. U boku Sylwany prócz bohaterów stanęła też jej młodsza, wciąż żywa siostra. Gdy dotarli do katakumb i do komnaty tronowej odkryli, że Ropiarz i Varimathras na nich czekał. Koniec końców pojedynek skończył się śmiercią Apotekariusza i Nathrezima. Wojna domowa skończyła się wraz z wygraną lojalistów w bitwie o Podmiasto. Zdrada jednak była wciąż pamiętana, a do Opuszczonych podchodzono z dystansem. Jednocześnie wielu zaczęło widzieć ich jako zdradzieckich i ohydnych, chociaż udowodnili swoją lojalność, gdy na rozkaz Sylwany do Northrendu wyruszyła niemal połowa wojsk wolnych nieumarłych, by wspomóc inne śmiertelne rasy. Tajemnice Ulduaru thumb|268px|Bramy Ulduaru, gdzie kryły się sekrety historii Azeroth.Wojna domowa u wolnych nieumarłych kosztowała ich wiele. Wobec tego Ci co nie mogli walczyć zostali by odbudować kraj po starciach. W tym czasie ekspedycja krasnoludzka pod wodzą Branna Miedziobrodego dotarła do północnych szczytów znanych jako Burzowe Szczyty. Kraina ta była niegdyś miejscem bitwy między Awatarem Sargerasa, a Egwiną. Równocześnie miały miejsce inne ekspedycje, jednak to właśnie ta była najważniejsza, gdyż liczyła na odkrycie sposobu jak powstrzymać Plagę. W trakcie podróży odkryli o dziwo wrykuli, starożytnych przodków ludzi. Ekspedycja ta dowiedziała się, że rasa oddała się na służbę jako czciciele boga śmierci w postaci Króla Lisza i dostarczała im siły. Odkryli ich siedzibę - Twierdzę Utgarde - w Wyjących Fiordach, a także że ich król - Ymiron - był lennikiem władcy Plagi Nieumarłych. Członkowie grupy odkryli że gdy umierali zmieniani byli w nieumarłych, dla chwalebnych była to zmiana w Ymirjarów, zaś w przypadku słabych i tchórzy - w warguli. Ich kobiety z kolei zmieniane były w val'kirie, jakie wskrzeszały umarłych jako żołnierzy Plagi. Kiedy zobaczyli że Przymierze i Horda radzą sobie całkiem nieźle z Plagą część z nich sprzeciwiła się panującemu od 15 tysięcy lat władcy, decydując się nawiązać przyjazne relacje jak z Wichrogrodem tak i z Orgrimmarem. Buntownicy zaprowadzili ich na północ, ku Szczytom. Tam oczom Branna i jego towarzyszy ukazał się Ulduar - największy kiedykolwiek napotkany kompleks zbudowany przez Tytanów. Za Brannem przybyli kolejni, tym razem poszukiwacze przygód z Hordy i Przymierza. Członkowie Ligi Odkrywców dowiedzieli się, że całe miejsce najeżone jest strażnikami i pułapkami, a także niezliczoną ilością informacji o wszystkim co istnieje na Azeroth. To ostatnie się liczyło. Poradzili sobie ze wszystkim, jednak bali się jakimś sposobem tego miejsca. Kilku słyszało złowrogie szepty, których źródło dochodziło z głębin. Odkryli zaskakujące fakty - pochodzenie elfów, powstanie ras rozumnych na Azeroth, Stare Bóstwa oraz ich uwięzienie przez Tytanów w wyniku wojny setki tysięcy lat temu. Wkrótce jednak ogarnął ich strach i uciekli, kiedy odkryli, że w ostatniej z komnat zniszczenie pułapek i strażników doprowadziło do osłabienia więzów jakie krępowały Yogg-Sarona - Stare Bóstwo uwięzione dawno temu przez Panteon w Ulduarze. Odkryli, że zniszczenie Starych Bóstw oznacza zagładę Azeroth, dlatego Brann zabrał gryfa i natychmiast zdał raport z sytuacji w Dalaranie. Odkrycia, jak to że Klątwa Ciała była wynikiem Starych Bóstw oraz że można zabić, ale nie zniszczyć jedną z tych abominacji doprowadziło do zorganizowania konfederencji w latającym mieście. Varian Wrynn, wściekły na Garosza za śmierć swych żołnierzy zaatakował go, to samo zrobił Piekłorycz uznając człowieka za słabego. Rhonin dał radę jednak ich powstrzymać przed zabiciem się. Zgromadzeni wiedzieli jednak, że podzieleni nie dadzą z rady wygrać z Plagą, nie mówiąc już o siłach Starych Bogów. Postanowili zorganizować naradę. Podczas niej Brann przedstawił liczne odkrycia, jak to że ludzie pochodzili od wrykuli oraz potwierdził uważaną za bluźnierczą teorię, że wszystkie elfy pochodzą od Nocnych Elfów, które z kolei pochodzą od Mrocznych Trolli. Przedstawił też saronit - minerał z którego ongiś powstał pancerz Króla Lisza, zbroje i broń rycerzy śmierci a także że Ostrze Mrozu powstało właśnie z niego i że minerał to nic innego jak zastygła i zmieniona w kamień krew Yogg-Sarona. Wkrótce zaskoczone siły Przymierza i Hordy usłyszały zaskakujący raport - część z wybrańców Króla Lisza sprzeciwiło się mu i odzyskało wolną wolę, by następnie dołączyć do swoich rodzimych frakcji. Na wieść o tym obie koalicje postanowiły ich przyjąć, choć z podejrzliwością, doskonale jednak wiedząc jaką potęgą dysponują. Obie frakcje szybko rozpoczęły w Północnej Grani prace archeologiczne i wydobywcze, by zasilić machinę wojenną. Do Dalaranu przybyło masę filozofów, profesorów i mistrzów profesji, którzy liczyli na dwie rzeczy - pieniądze i wiedzę. thumb|234px|Narada w związku z Ulduarem.Wkrótce miało miejsce spotkanie liderów. Brann Miedziobrody przedstawił wówczas przywódcę krasnoludów zwanych Dziećmi Mrozu, jakie uznawano za mit. Jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem okazało się, kiedy się przedstawił jako Yorg Stormheart. Magni poznał w nim to samo co Brann - był to nie kto inny jak Muradin Miedziobrody, uważany za zmarłego. Okazało się, że cierpiał na amnestię, lecz powoli pamięć zaczęła mu wracać. Ten jednak nie chciał wracać do Żelaznej Kuźni, dopóki nie dokończy sprawy z Plagą. Wkrótce potem sprawa Ulduaru powróciła jako priorytetowa. Do Purpurowej Cytadeli zawitali Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Vol'jin, Thrall, wszyscy trzej Miedziobrodzi, siostry Bieżywiatr, Khadgar, Rhonin i wielu innych liderów Hordy oraz Przymierza. Ulduar otoczono szczelnym kordonem złożonym z kanonierek, balist, armat, piechurów, strzelców i wielu innych. Postanowili wysłać bohaterów aby zabili Yogg-Sarona i zdobyli tyle artefaktów ile tylko będą w stanie. Tam stoczyli nierówną walkę z Beztwarzowymi oraz wieloma innymi potwornościami lochów Ulduaru. Spotkali tam wrykulkę Sarę, jaka początkowo została przez nich uratowana i im pomogła, dopóki nie odkryli że tak naprawdę to awatar Starego Bóstwa. Natychmiast ich zaatakował, po czym ruszyli przez hale kompleksu do więzienia Yogg-Sarona. Tam stoczyli z nim nierówną walkę, mieli jednak pomoc w postaci kilku Tytanicznych Strażników. Ostatecznie jednak go pokonali, dzięki czemu pozyskali mózg bóstwa. Kiedy bohaterowie wrócili zostali przyjęci jako zbawcy świata. Oddziały obu wielkich koalicji i magokracji rozpoczęły zabezpieczanie obszaru, a następnie przystąpiły do wydobycia wszystkiego co tylko się dało - wiedzy, minerałów, artefaktów, broni i wielu innych. Kiedy jednak Ulduar nie dawał znaku życia pojawiło się zagrożenie że Tytani przybędą by zniszczyć Azeroth. Udało się jednak w porę wysłać sygnał powiadamiający, że na planecie wszystko jest w porządku. Upadek Arthasa thumb|232px|Atak Przymierza i Hordy na Cytadelę Lodowej Korony.W wyniku pokonania Starego Boga rasy śmiertelne mogły skupić się na Pladze. Wszystkie siły przekierowano z północy na zachód, aby otoczyć Cytadelę Lodowej Korony. Argentowa Krucjata bardzo szybko sforsowała Bramę Gniewu i otoczyła lodowiec. Oddziały obu frakcji przeszły niespodziewanie szybko dzięki sieci tuneli nerubiańskich, w trakcie której Nerubianie stawiali często opór, jednak większym były siły nieumarłych nerubian kierowanych przez Władców Krypty, w tym najstraszniejszego z nich - Anub'araka. Oddziały Plagi szybko zdały sobie sprawę, że powtarzają drogę którą Arthas niegdyś wykorzystał by powstrzymać Illidana przed zniszczeniem Tronu Mrozu. Oddziały Argentowej Krucjaty, w skład którego wchodziło Porozumienie Smoczych Aspektów, Nowa Horda, Kirin Tor, Nowe Przymierze oraz Argentowy Brzask bardzo szybko poradziły sobie z Nerubianami, na dodatek sprawiając że Azjol-anak, starożytne nerubiańskie imperium, dołączyło do ich sprawy. Jednak sprawa z Plagą wyglądała inaczej. Na czele oddziałów Krucjaty stał odrodzony przez Nową Plagę i smocze ognie Bolvar Fordragon, który wspomagany był przez Tiriona Fordringa. Tymczasem Przymierzem dowodziła dawna miłość Arthasa, Jaina Proudmoore. Oddziałami Hordy z kolei kierowała Sylwana, jaka miała zamiar raz na zawsze zakończyć stare porachunki, gdyż wciąż dyszała w niej nienawiść. Tymczasem Plaga przegrywała walkę o tunele. Nawet jeśli wszystko zawalali lub zabijali wrogów Ci tylko rośli z każdą chwilą. W tamtym momencie Królowa Banshee zdołała okiełznać kilka val'kir i odkryła, że może ona dzięki nim zwiększyć populację Opuszczonych, lecz póki co byli to jedynie ludzie. Postanowiła okiełznać ich więcej, aby zapewnić większą populację wolnych nieumarłych, widząc jaką mocą zaczyna dysponować. thumb|left|234px|Zniszczenie Ostrza Mrozu doprowadziło do upadku Króla Lisza Arthasa Menethila. Oddziały Przymierza, Kirin Toru, Hordy i Brzasku, teraz wspomagane również przez wrykuli, wyzwolonych rycerzy śmierci z Rycerzy Ebonowego Ostrza, Smocze Aspekty oraz nerubiańskich wojów z Azjol-anak zalały Bramę Gniewu Angrathar, natychmiast ją otwierając i niszcząc nieumarłą awangardę. Król Lisz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego armia topnieje w zatrważającym tempie. Zasiadł więc w komnacie tronowej i przygotował Ostrze Mrozu. Jednocześnie jednak odzywała się dusza Arthasa, która starała się wrócić do człowieczeństwa i pokonać odgłosy Ner'zhula. Podczas walki z władcą Plagi w cytadeli Sylwana została ranna a kilka val'kyr poświęciło się, by ją przywrócić do życia. Tymczasem ona i Jaina zobaczyły ducha Uthera. Okazało się, że Ostrze Mrozu zostało uszkodzone podczas potyczki. Uprzedzili o tym bohaterów. Oddziały sojuszu szybko pokonywały kolejne komnaty i hale siedziby Plagi Nieumarłych, by odkryć że część z nich łudząco przypomina miejsca w Lordaeronie - imperialną salę tronową, wejście do pałacu królewskiego w Stolicy, katakumby, wioski jakie odwiedził Arthas, a także przerażające Stratholme, a wszystko przemienione na podobieństwo Plagi. Gdy jednak byli o krok od Króla Lisza ich oczom ukazał się Dranosh - jako Rycerz Śmierci. Z wielkim bólem przedstawiciele Hordy zabili bohatera, po czym przekazali ciało ojcu, który postanowił spalić zwłoki syna i pochować go wedle starych szamańskich tradycji orków. thumb|260px|Śmierć Arthasa.W ostatniej komnacie spotkali Króla Lisza. Tam stanęli przeciwko niemu Tirion, bohaterowie Przymierza, bohaterowie Hordy, Bolvar, Jaina oraz Sylvanas. W pewnym momencie wojska otoczyły salę tronową i do Tronu Mrozu dotarli Bolvar, Tirion, Jaina, Sylvanas i bohaterowie. Tam Król Lisz ich zaatakował, jednakże oddziały okazały się zbyt słabe by go pokonać. Gdy Bolvar o mało co nie padł ten wyprowadził potężne uderzenie, unicestwiając Ostrze Mrozu. Wszystkie dusze jakie Arthas zgładził wyzwoliły się, zaatakowały Króla Lisza i w końcu udały się na wieczny odpoczynek. Książę Arthas, już bez Hełmu Dominacji padł i spytał się ducha swojego ojca czy to już koniec. Trzymający syna w ramionach odpowiedział, że to jest koniec, ponieważ żaden król rządzić wiecznie nie może. Wtedy to młodzieniec odparł, że widzi przed sobą jedynie ciemność, po czym padł martwy. Terenas oświadczył zebranym, że bez Króla Lisza Plaga popadnie w chaos i zniszczy całą planetę, więc musi być jakiś przywódca, po czym zniknął. Tirion był już gotowy się poświęcić, lecz Fordragon siedział na Tronie Mrozu. Jego stan był coraz gorszy. Dlatego poprosił by Hełm znalazł się na jego głowie, po czym zamarzł, stając się Nadzorcą Potępionych, by już nigdy więcej Plaga nie wyruszyła na swoją wojnę przeciwko wszelkiemu życiu. Na odhodnym poprosił, by powiedziano, że Bolvar i Arthas zginęli razem i nikt nigdy nie przekazał prawdziwej historii. Tak też się stało, gdy bohaterowie dotarli do żołnierzy strzegących wejścia do wewnętrznych komnat Króla Lisza.. Odzyskać Gnomeregan thumb|234px|Plakat nawołujący do rekrutacji w ramach operacji "Gnomeregan"Wieść o śmierci Arthasa Menethila i końcu Plagi Nieumarłych obiegła całe Azeroth. W Orgrimmarze, Wichrogrodzie i Dalaranie odbyły się wielkie fety, podobnie w Podmieście, Żelaznej Kuźni, Gromowym Urwisku, Srebrnej Lunie oraz Exodarze. Weteranów witano jako wielkich bohaterów, którzy ocalili całe Azeroth przed pewną zagładą. Cała planeta radowała się że zagrożenie ze strony Plagi Nieumarłych zostało zażegnane raz na zawsze. Wojownicy wrócili do swych domów i witani byli przez bliskich jako bohaterowie. Oprócz świętowania nie zapomniano w żadnym wypadku o ofiarach wojny. W Wichrogrodzie, stolicy ludzi, odbyła się wielka parada wszystkich sił Przymierza, lecz jednocześnie odbyło się uczczenie pamięci ofiar walk z Yogg-Saronem i Arthasem. Zabitych pochowano zgodnie z wolą rodziny i ogłoszono Bohaterami Przymierza. W Żelaznej Kuźni Miedzobrodzi witali Muradina, którego ogłoszono bohaterem. Magni, Brann i Moira zarządzili ucztę jakiej krasnoludy jeszcze nie znali. Przybyli delegaci Czarnorytnych Moiry oraz Dzikich Młotów ze Szczytu Aerie. Do tego zaproszono gnomy żyjące niemalże od ponad pół dekady w Żelaznej Kuźni. Muradin wyraził pomysł reaktywacji Rady Trzech Młotów, będącej radą trzech monarchów podległych jednemu wspólnemu. Jednak - co warto zauważyć - Czarnorytni i Dzikie Młoty nie były członkami Przymierza, a utworzenie takiej rady z siedzibą w Żelaznej Kuźni niewątpliwie doprowadziłoby do uznania tych krasnoludów za członków Przymierza. W Theramore odbyła się defilada bohaterów z okazji zakończenia wojny z Plagą i wybudowano kilka dodatkowych dzielnic dla rozwinięcia miasta. Jednocześnie w Darnassusie, stolicy Nocnych Elfów, Tyrande przygotowała wielką paradę zwycięstwa. Dowiedziała się po niej, że Malfurion, jej ukochany i Arcydruid Kaldorei, wrócił ze Szmaragdowego Snu i przybył do Teldrassilu. Obydwoje wkrótce potem szybko wzięli ślub, a święto zwycięstwa błyskawicznie zmieszało się z uroczystością zawarcia małżeństwa między dwójką bohaterów elfickich. Po stronie W Orgrimmarze Thrall uczcił koniec wojny i zapowiedział zmiany w Hordzie, między innymi dodając do Orgrimmaru kilka nowych dzielnic oraz stawiając pomniki wszystkim którzy zginęli w walce z Plagą i którzy stali się jej potwornościami. Podczas jednej z nich mianował syna Groma Piekłorycza, Garoszam, a zarazem swojego ucznia, nowym Wodzem Wojennym, samemu rezygnując z tej funkcji. Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni w Orgrimmarze razem z orkami celebrował urządzając wielkie tańce. W Srebrnej Lunie uczczono pamięć wszystkich zabitych Wysokich Elfów a także tych Krwawych i pochowano swoich ubitych 6 lat temu rodaków jacy zostali Mrocznymi Upadłymi, czyli San'layn. Taureni w Gromowym Urwisku celebrowali ocalenie życia i otworzyli kolejne dzielnice, w tym dla Opuszczonych. Sami Opuszczeni w swym Podmieście świętowali koniec koszmaru i dopełnienie zemsty na księciu Arthasie. Odbyło się święto w całym nieumarłym królestwie, podczas którego wydawało się, że cały Lordaeron wraca do życia. Uczczono też pamięć zgładzonych przez Plagę, w tym ludzi w Trzeciej Wojnie. Wielu liderów jednak, tak jak zwyczajnych ludzi, zaczęły ogarniać jednak szybko inne myśli. Zaczęły rodzić się większe napięcia między Przymierzem a Hordą. Nocne Elfy odmówiły handlu z Durotarem po bitwie o Bramę Gniewu, zaś u samych orków pojawiała się grupa dążąca do ponownego zjednoczenia wszystkich orkowych klanów, w tym tych wygnanych przez Thralla jak Smocza Paszcza. Tymczasem Gelbin miał dosyć bycia władcą gnomów na wygnaniu, a u Sylwany pojawiać się zaczęło poczucie pustki, że po śmierci Arthasa nie ma po co walczyć. Istniała jednak nadzieja dla obydwojga. Dzięki okiełznaniu val'kir rozpoczęła wskrzeszanie niemal wszystkich zabitych na ziemiach swojego królestwa, lecz niestety tylko ludzi. Kiedy nowy Wódz Wojenny Hordy to zobaczył stwierdził że to jest obrzydliwe, na co Sylwana odparła, że to niestety jedyny sposób na podtrzymanie populacji. Gelbin w miedzyczasie zorganizował kilka oddziałów gnomów razem z krasnoludami, robotycznymi wynalazkami oraz ochotnikami z Przymierza. W krótkim czasie zorganizował całkiem pokaźną armię. To pozwoliło mu skierować oddziały w kierunku upadłej stolicy gnomów - Gnomereganu. Operacja: Gnomeregan się zaczęła. Bohaterowie Przymierza i żołnierze Gelbina rozpoczęli przedzierać się przez hale pełne żywego śluzu, trędowatych gnomów, troggów oraz wynalazków Thermaplugga, a następnie dotarli do komnaty tronowej samozwańczego króla. Tam pokonali dosiadającego potężnego mecha gnomiego szaleńca, a następnie razem z Mekkatorquem zabili. Gnomeregan został wyzwolony z rąk Thermaplugga, jednak do zwycięstwa nad trędowatymi była daleka. Udało się odzyskać miasto, lecz by je ponownie zasiedlić potrzeba było pomocy inżynierów i magów by oczyścić je ze skażenia. Przewrót w Gromowym Urwisku thumb|255px|Garrosh zabija Cairne'a w wyniku spisku Magaty.W czasie gdy Mekanownik odzyskiwał miasto miała miejsce próba zamachu stanu w Mulgorze. Plemię Ponurego Totemu postanowiło przejąć władzę, poprzez intrygę. Na granicy Jesionowej Kniei odbyło się pokojowe spotkanie taurenów pod wodzą Hamuula Runetotema i Nocnych Elfów, które jednak w pewnym zostały zaatakowane przez orków. Runetotem miał podejrzenia, że mógł zaatakować Garrosh, któremu się nie spodobały negocjacje taureńsko-elfickie, uznając że orkowie powinni po prostu wziąć to co potrzebują jako swoją własność. Kiedy Hamuul zdradził to i że jako jedyny ocalał rzucił podejrzenia na Garosza. Kairn wyzwał go więc na Mak'gora, który miał rozstrzygnąć kto powinien być Wodzem Wojennym, jednak ork podbił stawkę, mówiąc że będzie to pojedynek na śmierć i życie. W sprawę zamieszana była Magata Ponury Totem, przywódczyni plemienia jakie jako jedyne nie ogłosiło przynależności do Hordy. Pobłogosławiła ona topór Groma, jaki Thrall przekazał synowi bohatera orków. Podczas walki na orgrimmarskiej arenie wydawało się, że to Kairn wygra, lecz wkrótce ork złamał taureńską włócznię i zadał z pozoru słaby cios. Zakończył się, jak się okazało, śmiercią taureńskiego wodza. Wkrótce Grom triumfował nad pokonanym, jednak okazało się, że topór był zatruty przez Magatę. Dowiedzieli się, że w Gromowym Urwisku miał nastąpić przewrót. Eitrigg oraz Garrosh natychmiast powiadomili Hordę. Okazało się, że Bain - syn Kairna - został wygnany i Ponury Totem już przejął władzę w Mulgorze. Prosząc w liście o dołączenie do frakcji i uznanie jej władzy za legalną ten odmówił z życzeniem, aby zginęła oraz że pomocy nie będzie przenigdy dla kogoś kto ograbił syna legendarnego Groma z honoru i prawa do uczciwej walki. Wściekła wyruszyła z Ponurymi Totemami na wszystkich, zarówno po stronie Hordy jak i przeciw nim. W zagrożeniu znaleźli się też mieszkańcy Zapadki i Theramore. Jaina i Gazlowe szybko skontaktowali się z Bainem i dowiedzieli się jak mają się sprawy w stolicy taureńskiej. Połączone siły taureńskich lojalistów, Theramore i Zapadki zdołały w porę wkroczyć do stolicy ludu Baine'a, a następnie obaliły Ponure Totemy. Podczas bitwy Magata została uwięziona, a niedobitki się rozpierzchły. Nowym wodzem ogłoszony został Bain, co uznały wszystkie plemiona, w tym Ponury Totem kierowany przez Jevana, który ogłosił lojalność wobec Mulgoru, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych grup jakie wciąż uznawały władzę Magaty. Doszło też do pożegnania Cairne'a Bloodhoofa wedle starych tradycji taurenów w postaci jego zwłok. Młody Baine zapamiętał sobie śmierć ojca i poprzysiągł że znajdzie Grimtotemy oraz osądzi ich sprawiedliwie, doprowadzając przed sądy plemienne. Wygnanie Ponurego Totemu miało znaczące konsekwencje, ponieważ oznaczało to, że klan ten stanowi naprawdę poważne zagrożenie dla wszystkich w Kalimdorze. Jedna rzecz nie podobała się jednak Jevanowi - odnośnie zamaskowanych orków jacy zaatakowali Hamuula podczas spotkania z Nocnymi Elfami. Kezan i Gilneas w ruinach thumb|245px|Jacht Gallywixa ucieka z Kezanu.Wkrótce obie frakcje odebrały w 28 ADP niepokojące informacje - doszło do licznych trzęsień ziemi na terenie całej planety. Pojawiły się przypadki tsunami. Klęski żywiołowe stały się coraz częstsze, o czym informował Cenarionowy Krąg. Z tego powodu Go'el oddał władzę nad Hordą Garroshowi. Podobnie było i w innych przypadkach. Król Magni zarządził rozpocząć przygotowania do Rytuału Jedności, a Malfurion wrócił do Kaldorei by zająć się badaniem tego incydentu. Stało się jasne że dzieje się coś złego. Niestety nie wszystko poszło po myśli. Magni Miedziobrody podczas rytuału zamienił się w diamentowy posąg, a krasnoludy wierzyły początkowo, że nie żyje, lecz wkrótce okazało się, że tak naprawdę stał się częścią Azerothu. Thrall usłyszał w swym szamańskim duchu jedynie wielką pustkę, a Malfurion Burzogniewny usłyszał wielki huk pod ziemią, czując jak natura umiera. Natychmiast zaalarmowano całe frakcje, które wtedy świętowały wygraną w Northrendzie. Wkrótce potem okazało się, że żywioły oszalały. Mieszkańcy Azeroth byli przerażeni tą wiadomością. Oddziały obu frakcji stanęły przeciwko nim dumnie i odparły atak spod swoich stolic. Kiedy w Wichrogrodzie i Orgrimmarze było wesoło u goblinów było inaczej. Członkowie Kartelu Wody Zęzowej mieli gdzieś walki Przymierza z Hordą, woląc swoją neutralność, jaka pozwalała zbić większy majątek. Pewnego dnia jednak ich stolica - Port Wody Zęzowej - została zniszczona w wyniku lawy, a okoliczna Podkopalnia również została uszkodzona. Nastąpiła erupcja Góry Kajaro. Jastor Galiwiasz, książę kupiecki tej goblińskiej frakcji, postanowił za pieniądze ewakuować swoim jachtem gobliny z wyspy Kezan do Kalimdoru, gdzie chciał ich sprzedać w roli niewolników. Nagle jednak zaskoczyła ich walka Przymierza i Hordy. Przymierze ostrzelało gobliński statek, by nie było żadnych świadków. Uciekinierzy rozbili się na Zagubionych Wyspach, gdzie o mało co nie dobili odnalezionych sterników oraz Jastora, lecz wtedy gobliny postanowiły pomóc orkowi jaki został złapany przez Przymierze i zaatakowały ludzi. Tym orkiem okazał się Thrall, który badał przyczynę szaleństwa żywiołów. Kiedy przybyli do Kalimdoru ten zaoferował im miejsce w Aszarze, gdzie mieli założyć swoją stolicę, a także dostali miejsce w Hordzie. Tam gobliny założyły Przystań Wody Zęzowej, swoją nową stolicę, a także przeprojektowały krajobraz tak by jak najbardziej przypominał ich rodzinną wyspę, jaką utracili. Chociaż gobliny miały za złe zdradę Galiwiasza uczyniły go Księciem Handlowym Wody Zęzowej, a także przez to przywódcą goblinów w Hordzie. Kiedy na świecie donoszono o licznych przypadkach klęsk żywiołowych były też i dobre momenty. Trolle odparły zagrożenie na Wyspach Echa po ponad 4 latach. W "nagrodę" Garrosh wygnał je z Orgrimmaru i nakazał się osiedlić na nich. To wprowadziło Vol'jina w furię. Na odchodnym przysiągł że nie zapomni tej pogardy. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie świata - w Lordaeronie - Sylvanas stwierdziła, że wraz z klęską Plagi nadszedł czas, by wygnać ostatnie resztki ludzkości z ziem Królestwa Opuszczonych. Zorganizowała masową kampanię przeciwko Szkarłatnej Krucjacie, która została wygnana z północnej części kraju, a jej żołnierze - wskrzeszeni jako wolni nieumarli w zamian za służbę u Królowej Banshee. Ci co odmówili ginęli. Wtedy to u Opuszczonych wykuł się termin zwany Ostatnią Śmiercią - gdy ciało jest zbyt zniszczone i nie można uratować duszy lub gdy umarły nie chce już wracać do życia, nawet pod postacią Opuszczonego, albo nawet kiedy dusza zostaje zniszczona. Oddziały nieumarłych z Podmiasta wyparły Szkarłatną Krucjatę, oszczędziły jednak Argentowy Brzask oraz Rycerzy Ebonowego Ostrza. Sylvanas schwytanych Rycerzy Śmierci jacy przyłączyli się do Hordy i znaleźli się na ziemiach nieumarłych nakazała natychmiast przesłuchać i sprawdzić, czy nie są agentami. Tak było w przypadku Koltiry, jaki oddał się na służbę Nowej Hordzie. W celu pokonania resztek ludzi wojska Mrocznej Pani skierowały się na południe, ku Południowemu Brzegowi, gdzie oddziały Przymierza zażarcie broniły ostatniej ludzkiej placówki w Lordaeronie. Przywódczyni nieumarłych Hordy rozkazała więc skierować się ku miasteczku. Wiedząc że oddziały idące z północy chcą zabić, a następnie wskrzesić mieszkańców ludzie natychmiast ruszyli śladem sir Lothara z pomocą Lordaerończykom. Oddziały szybko wspomogły wojowników na miejscu, znowu doprowadzając do patowej sytuacji na froncie. Tym razem jednak, widząc że wojny nie wygrają, postanowili wypuścić Nową Plagę w postaci cieczy. Sylwana była wściekła, gdyż nie zdobyła dostępu do portu na południu i odbudowania Lordaeronu, lecz zdobyła skażone, zrujnowane terytoria. Podjęła decyzję o opuszczeniu pola bitwy, podobnie ludzie. Wkrótce obydwie strony spotkały się na Murze Thoradina i uzgodniono że będzie on granicą pomiędzy Królestwem Burzogrodu, a Opuszczonymi i jednocześnie - między Przymierzem a Hordą w Lordaeronie. thumb|274px|Inwazja na Gilneas.Wiedząc że są jeszcze ziemie na południu królowa pomyślała o jeszcze jednej, dawno zapomnianej krainie - Gilneasie. Kazała rozpocząć przygotowania do ataku na kraj, w którym miasto portowe było właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mur byłby nie do sforsowania gdyby nie potężne trzęsienie ziemi, jakie zrujnowało Gilneas oraz Mur Szarogrzywego, otwierając Opuszczonym drogę do państwa. Tam dowiedzieli się dlaczego Gilneas odcięło się od wszystkich - państwo nawiedziła klątwa worgenów, infekujących swym brzemieniem Gilneańczyków. Na skutek tego jedna część wciąż była ludźmi, podczas gdy druga stała się zmiennokształtnymi. Opuszczeni dokonali szybko inwazji na półwysep, zajmując Gilneas, a następnie podbijając okolice stolicy i muru, zmuszając królestwo do nawiązania wojny partyzanckiej. Podczas jednej z walk Sylvanas zabiła Liama, syna Genna Greymane'a. Swoim heroicznym poświęceniem ocalił życie ojca, jaki już stał się worgenem. W tym czasie nastąpiło potężne trzęsienie ziemi, jakie zmyło z powierzchni ziemi całe Duskhaven. Worgeni ewakuowali się z półwyspu, a uchodźców przyjęli Kaldorei, jacy wiedzieli czym jest klątwa i zaoferowali pomoc. Chorobę szybko wyleczono tak, że stała się atutem u Gilneańczyków, a nie ich klątwą. Ponadto nie mogli jej przenosić na innych poprzez ugryzienie. W zamian za to zaproponowano im dołączenie do Nowego Przymierza, co też zrobili. Nie mogli jednak pogodzić się z faktem, że utracili swoją stolicę. Śmiercioskrzydły nawiedza świat thumb|258px|Katalizm nawiedza całe Azeroth.Oddziały Hordy i Przymierza szybko w swych stolicach zaczęły odbierać liczne alarmy o klęskach żywiołowych, w wielu przypadkach wręcz nienaturalnych. Na Pyłowym Bagnisku kilka z czarnych jaszczurów pojawiło się i niosło razem z pozostałymi przedstawicielami Czarnych Smoków spustoszenie na terenie który nazwano Leżem Onyxii. Wkrótce podobne przypadki czarnych smoków odnotowano na Płonących Stepach czy Mokradłach. Jednocześnie wielcy mędrcy poszukiwali odpowiedzi czemu dochodzi do zaburzeń w przyrodzie. Wtedy usłyszeli wielki huk dochodzący z Malstromu. Smoki, druidzi, szamani i magowie już znali odpowiedź jakiej potrzebowali - Śmiercioskrzydły. Jego ryk, ból i trzepot skrzydeł doprowadziły do Kataklizmu. Wydarzenie to obiegło cały świat. Potężne tsunami doprowadziło do zalania Tysięcy Igieł, a także znacznej części wschodniego Tanaris. Ugory zostały podzielone na północne i południowe, przedzielone pomiędzy Przymierze, a Hordę, jakie do tej pory uznawały te ziemie za strefę przejściową. Uszkodzeniu uległ również Uldum, kolejny wielki kompleks Tytanów. Zandalar i Kul Tiras nawiedzone zostały przez wielkie tsunami, lecz przetrwały, mimo plotek że zatonęły wraz z falami. Co więcej na północy kontynentu Mroczne Wybrzeże zostało niemalże zmyte, nastąpiła erozja linii brzegowej jaka stworzyła krajobraz wybrzeża szkierowego. Na Pustkowiach, nieco na wschód od Płonącego Stepu, powstała wielka rozpadlina, a pomiędzy Loch Modanem i Dun Morogh, a Pustkowiem i Gorejącym Wąwozem powstał wielki, czarny kanion. Co więcej potężne trzęsienie zniszczyło Tamę Stonewrought i zalało Mokradła. Wkrótce otworzyły się też bramy na dawno zapomniane Wyżyny Zmierzchu. Okazało się, że czarnym smokom i Deathwingowi przez to towarzyszy dawno uważany za zniszczony klan, jaki zmienił się w apokaliptyczny kult - Młot Zmierzchu. Wielorasowy kult szybko doprowadził do ataku na niczego nie spodziewające się garnizony Przymierza i Hordy. Zdając sobie sprawę z powagi jaką niesie ze sobą Kataklizm przywódcy obu koalicji spotkali się ze smoczymi stadami. Alexstrasza była gotowa wspomóc działania śmiertelników, byle tylko powstrzymać Kataklizm. Tymczasem atak na Gilneas oraz działania mieszkańców przeciwko Opuszczonym, jacy zdołali uniemożliwić im działanie w tym regionie doprowadziły do tego, że wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Wichrogrodem, a Orgrimmarem. Chociaż napięcia i walki było widać od czterech lat nikt nigdy nie wysłał znacznych sił przeciwko drugiej stronie. Aż do czasu kiedy Gilneas zajęte zostało przez Królestwo Opuszczonych, co doprowadziło do jawnej wojny. Jakby tego było mało Królestwo Burzogrodu znalazło się w stanie wojny domowej, a powstała na jego gruzach Liga Aratoru, razem z zagrożonym ze strony Leśnych Trolli krasnoludzkim klanem Dzikich Młotów dołączyli po wielu negocjacjach do Przymierza. Jednocześnie Horda przyjęła do siebie kolejnych sojuszników, jak klan Smoczej Paszczy oraz pozostałości Mrocznej Hordy z klanu Czarnej Skały w zamian za dołączenie do Hordy, co miało zapewnić jej członkom amnestię osobiście ogłoszoną przez Garrosha. Wzbudziło to jednak sprzeciw u wielu przywódców innych głównych ras. Przyjęto też więcej goblińskich książąt z innych karteli, które zmuszono do słuchania Jastora Gallywixa. Poczynania syna legendarnego Hellscreama w związku z rozbudową Hordy o dosyć kontrowersyjnych sojuszników. Oddziały obu sił spotkały się na Murze Thoradina, północnych krańcach Ostępów i w kilku miejscach Ziem Plagi, w zniszczonej przez Kataklizm Dolinie podzielonej na Dolinę oraz Przylądek Cierniodławiu, w Jesionowej Kniei, Aszarze i Zimowiośnie, podzielonych Ugorach oraz w Feralasie i na Mrocznym Pustkowiu. W trakcie wojny doszło do trzydniowej bitwy o Andorhal. Plaga, jaka kontrolowała miasto nie była w stanie z powodu utraty dotychczasowego Króla Lisza utrzymać się w mieście. Przymierzem dowodził Thaurissan, zaś Hordą - Koltira. Ostatecznie oddziały Opuszczonych wygrały bitwę, przeganiając z miasta i jego okolic zarówno Plagę jak i Przymierze. Kiedy stało się jasne że do pokoju nigdy nie dojdzie Varian wysłał siły do Kalimdoru, by zaatakowały orków w Jesionowej Kniei i Zimozdroju, a także do Wyżyn Aratorskich we Wschodnich Królestwach, aby zdołali wyprzeć tamtejsze oddziały Hordy i tym samym mocno zaszkodzić Orgrimmarowi. Jednocześnie Garrosh wysłał oddziały do Mrocznego Wybrzeża, by zaczęli pozyskiwanie surowców z bogatego terenu, a także emisariuszy na Bagna Rozpaczy, aby pomogli goblinom i nakłonili do wstąpienia śladem Galiwiasza, w tym między innymi Kartelu Parochlebców. Ci jednakże odmówili i podkreślali swoją neutralność. Jednocześnie wynikły kłopoty - na Zachodnim Brzegu doszło do zagadkowych morderstw. Tam bohaterowie odkryli, że zabójcy zawsze mieli przy sobie czerwoną banderę. Na dodatek tajemnicza postać namówiła Glubtoka, ogrzego maga oraz Helixa Gearbreakera do współpracy, aby uwolnić admirała. Za późno odkryli że za wszystkim stała Hope Saldean, która okazała się nikim innym jak Vanessą VanCleef, córką zabitego przed trzema laty Edwina. Okazało się, że bohaterowie zabili jej ojca, kiedy ta była małą dziewczynką. Z biegiem czasu odbudowała bractwo, a następnie rozpoczęła atak na Brzeg, na początku uwalniając Admirała Ripsnarla. Kiedy Wzgórze Strażnicze padło król Wichrogrodu kazał wysłać siły i poszukiwaczy przygód do Trupich Kopalni. Oddziały Przymierza ruszyły i wybiły każdego kto był w kopalni - Defiasów, goblińskiego inżyniera i hobgoblina którego dosiadał, ogrzego czarownika, maszyny bojowe, worgeńskiego admirała, murloka będącego wiernym kompanem Edwina znanego jako Ciastko i wreszcie kończąc dopiero co rozwijającą się karierę córki Edwina VanCleefa. Sytuacja była jednak daleka od opanowania i oddziały Przymierza musiały sobie poradzić również z Szalejącą Rozpadliną, jaka pojawiła się w wyniku szaleństwa żywiołów w samym sercu Zachodniego Brzegu. Go'el szybko skontaktował się z resztą obrońców Azeroth, nie tylko pobratymcami z Hordy. Okazało się, że po całym świecie znaleźć można było żywiołaki lub zniszczenia wywołane przez Kataklizm. Krąg natychmiast się włączył w dyskusję, wysyłając informację do wszystkich stolic ras. W związku z tym wysłano wiadomość do wszystkich z bohaterów obu frakcji. Natychmiast pomogli w walce z rosnącymi w siłę kultystami z Młota Zmierzchu oraz Czarnym Smoczym Stadem, wspomaganym przez rozbitą Mroczną Hordę oraz kilka innych sił, jakie oddały się Starym Bóstwom i zasiliły szeregi ich wyznawców. Odkryli że przewodził im Czo'gal, dawny przywódca klanu Młota Zagłady. Odpowiadając przed Śmiercioskrzydłym zamierzał w Ahn'Qiraj wskrzesić pokonanego lata temu C'thuna, lecz mu się nie udało. W wyniku tajemnego paktu ogrzy mag szybko zmienił się w potężnego mutanta Starego Boga. Wysłał swoje siły na Mroczne Wybrzeże by wskrzesiły Soggotha, potężnego n'raqi. Bohaterowie jednak powstrzymali wykopaliska oraz atak na te tereny przez Nagi i kultystów, jacy najwyraźniej prowadzili swoje rajdy niezależnie od siebie. Tam razem z Malfurionem Przymierze stawiło czoła awatarowi Azshary i odparło Nagi, a także oddziały Beztwarzowych i kultystów. Przymierze i Horda otrzymały alarmującą ilość raportów, z których wynikało że Młot Zmierzchu zjawiał się wszędzie tam gdzie wydarzyły się nieszczęścia. Bohaterowie obu frakcji szybko zniszczyli ich obozy, w tym ich fortecę na terenie Tysiąca Igieł znaną jako Warownia Zmierzchu. Wkrótce obie siły odkryły, że oddziały kultystów swoją bazę operacyjną miały w Silithusie oraz Ahn'Qiraj. Tam starli się z największą grupą Młota Zmierzchu, która zdołała nawet użyć pozostałych silithidów oraz qiraji przeciwko śmiertelnikom. Bohaterowie starli się tam z Czo'galem i go pokonali, jednak to nie była jedyna baza wypadowa dla Młota Zmierzchu. Co więcej nie zdołali zabić ogra lecz zmusili go do ucieczki. Kult ten tak naprawdę miał bazę operacyjną na dawno odciętym od świata terenie - Wyżynach Zmierzchu. Krasnoludy obstawiły zachodnie wejście do tych ziem, a Horda i Przymierze dokonały razem ze smokami desantu na ten teren. Ujrzeli widzianą z Loch Modan Cytadelę Zmierzchu i tam razem ze Smoczymi Aspektami przypuścili atak. Zostali zaatakowani przez Deathwinga. Mimo poważnych strat zdołali go pokonać, ale nie zabić. Udało im się za to zabić Czo'gala, jaki uciekł im wcześniej z Ahn'Qiraj do Dire Maul, a stamtąd na Wyżyny Zmierzchu. Odkryć Uldum thumb|260px|Uldum, miejsce gdzie według legend miała być zlokalizowana broń.Obie strony szybko zrozumiały powagę sytuacji. Dlatego postanowiły stworzyć nowe typy żołnierzy i poszukiwaczy przygód. W skład poszukiwaczy przygód Przymierza weszli ludzcy łowcy, krasnoludzcy czarodzieje, szamani i czarnoksiężnicy oraz gnomi kapłani. Do frakcji dołączyli również magowie dawno wygnanych Wysoko Urodzonych, jacy zaoferowali pomoc Kaldorei, którzy natychmiast ją przyjęli. W Hordzie natomiast pojawili się druidzi oraz czarnoksiężnicy Mrocznej Włóczni, nieumarli myśliwi, taureńscy paladyni i kapłani, orkowi magowie oraz wojownicy Sin'dorei. Kiedy wojna trwała w najlepsze część z nich wierzyła, że ratunku należy szukać pod ziemią - w artekaftach starożytnych mieszkańców Azeroth. Tymczasem Liga Odkrywców z Ironforge oraz Relikwiarz ze Srebrnej Luny wkrótce natrafili w Tanarisie na masywne kamienne wrota, dotychczas zamknięte, teraz jednak otwarte. Gdy tam dotarli odkryli kultystów oraz istoty z metalu, ciała lub kamienia. Pustynna kraina wkrótce okazała się być miejscem z mitów, poszukiwanych przez mieszkańców od tysięcy lat - Uldum. Miejscem wiedzy, początkiem wszystkich ras na Azeroth, twierdzą Tytanów... oraz składnicą broni. Miejscem z legend. Odnaleźli tam wiele nowych ras, jak kotopodobnych Tol'virów oraz humanoidalnych Pigmejów. Przymierze, Horda oraz sługi Śmiercioskrzydłego szybko starły się ze sobą pośród piasków pustyni oraz gęstych traw i pod palmami tej krainy. Wichrogród i Orgrimmar jednak nakłoniły największe plemię tol'virskie - Ramkahen - do pomocy przeciwko wspólnemu zagrożeniu. Wkrótce udało im się dotrzeć do głównego kompleksu tytanicznego. Znalezione przez krasnoludy w Bael Modan informacje zaczęły się stawać prawdziwe. Uldum okazał się być miejscem bogatym w wiedzę odnośnie powstania życia na Azeroth. Wkrótce bohaterowie obu frakcji natrafili w swej walce z kultystami i pomocy Ramkahenowi na wielką piramidę z posągami i obeliskami wokoło. Żołnierze Przymierza wyliczyli, że jest ich więcej niż w ich mieście stołecznych. Były to Hale Początków, wielki kompleks zawierający bezcenną wiedzę o wszystkim co istnieje na Azeroth. Musieli jednak odwlec wejście, ponieważ z Tronu Czterech Wiatrów zstąpił Al'Akir, jeden z Władców Żywiołów, będący władcą wiatrów. Zdołano go jednak pokonać, co umożliwiło zabezpieczenie wybrzeża krainy. Przybyły posiłki i bitwa dla obu grup rozkręciła się na całego. Bohaterowie, razem z członkami Ligi Odkrywców i Relikwiarz wkroczyli do Hali w poszukiwaniu broni jaka miała pokonać Śmiercioskrzydłego. Odnaleźli tam masę wiedzy, zarówno pokrzepiającej jak i przerażającej. Okazało się że Klątwa Ciała jest wynikiem Starych Bóstw i że większość ras ma pochodzenie tytaniczne, gdyż ich przodkowie pochodzą z metalu lub kamienia. Krasnoludzi pochodzili od Ziemnych, ludzie i ich przodkowie, Wrykule - od Zelaznych Wrykuli. Gnomy były efektem Klątwy Ciała na Mechagnomach, a troggowie byli wynikiem jej działania na Kamiennych Troggach. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące były wieści o tym, że trolle były jedną z pierwszych ras na planecie, jeszcze zanim przybyli Tytani, ale najbardziej kontrowersyjne okazały się dane mówiące o faktycznym pochodzeniu elfów - wszystkie z nich pochodziły od Kaldorei, a sami Kaldorei byli efektem mutacji jakich doznały Mroczne Trolle żyjące nieopodal Studni Wieczności. Dotychczas uważana za bzdurę oraz herezję tezy okazały się być faktem. Wielu uczonych niechętnie przyjęło wiadomości jakie znaleźli w Halach Początków. Wkrótce wkroczyli głębiej. Tam odkryli ważną informację odnośnie Uldum i dlaczego tak spaczony przez podszepty Starych Bogów poszukiwał tego miejsca. Broni wcale nie było w Uldumie - to Uldum był bronią. Gdyby Algalon Obserwator, tytaniczny strażnik otrzymałby Kod Odpowiedzi Omega z oazy życia i miejsca, gdzie ono powstało Uldum przeistoczyłoby się błyskawicznie w broń masowej zagłady. Kod Odpowiedzi Alfa, jaki wysłano wcześniej w Dalaranie po pokonaniu Yogg-Sarona oznaczał że ze światem wszystko w porządku i nie istnieje żadne spaczenie ze strony Przedwiecznych na jego terenie. Jeśli jednak takowe by istniało, życie na całej planecie spotkałaby zagłada. Uldum bowiem zrodziło życie, ale przy otrzymaniu Omegi w ciągu kilku sekund wszystko przestałoby istnieć. Kultyści chcieli wprowadzić Omegę, ale czempioni obu frakcji śmiertelników zdołali w porę ich powstrzymać. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Śmiercioskrzydłemu się nie udało wkrótce zrozumieli, że jeśli mają powstrzymać katastrofę na skale światową to muszą zabić Deathwinga. Oddziały starły się z resztkami kultystów na Polanach Tirisfal, Loch Modan oraz w Grim Batolu. Na jaw wyszło też, że arcybiskup Benedictus z Kościoła Świętej Światłości jest tak naprawdę wyznawcą Starych Bóstw. Varian Wrynn osobiście zakończył jego życie. Tymczasem potężny smok rozpoczął atak na Wichrogród, lecz został odparty, podobnie było z Orgrimmarem. Koniec Aspektów thumb|284px|Alexstrasza walczy z Deathwingiem na Wyżynach Zmierzchu.Przymierze, Dalaran, Horda oraz Smocze Aspekty rozbiły pozostałości Młota Zmierzchu w Kalimdorze i Wschodnich Królestwach. To nie był jednakże koniec. Oddziały Starych Bogów okazały się tylko odwracać uwagę w czasie, gdy Śmiercioskrzydły zaplanował atak na Górę Hyjal. Malfurion wiedział już, dlaczego Młot Zmierzchu zajmował się Soggothem i przygotował obronę Góry. Wszystkie frakcje śmiertelników Azeroth natychmiast przygotowały się do obrony miejsca, gdzie niegdyś Płonący Legion został pokonany. To właśnie wtedy odkryto że przybyli z Wyżyn Zmierzchu i to wtedy właśnie obmyślono plan kontrataku po zwycięskiej walce. Gdy Młot upadł i tam nie było już miejsca, gdzie kult mógł się schować i tym samym ostatecznie się rozpadł. Osłabiony Deathwing, w wyniku braku sojuszników, utraty Uldumu oraz wielu przywódców Żywiołów jak Ragnaros czy Al'Akir uciekł na teren Wielkiego Morza, nikt go jednak nie mógł odnaleźć. Skupili się wobec tego na Vashj'ir, podwodnym kontynencie pełnym Nag, jakie planowały zrobić tutaj przyczółek do ataku na Wschodnie Królestwa. Czempioni z pomocą sił specjalnych zgładzili tamtejsze sługi N'Zotha i zmusili ich do ucieczki do Nazjataru. Bohaterowie musieli wejść do Jaskiń czasu i z pomocą Brązowych Smoków przenieść się w czasie. Stare Bóstwa chciały dzięki nim uniemożliwić wygraną śmiertelnikom i Tytanom, aby tym samym nigdy nie zostać uwięzionymi i spełnić Godzinę Zmierzchu - przepowiednię mówiącą o końcu wszelkiego życia na planecie Azeroth. Cofnęli się w czasie do dawnych lat - do Wojny Starożytnych. Z pomocą smoków jednak unormowali czas i tym samym wszystko wróciło na prawidłowe tory. Wkrótce jednak brązowe stado musiało przenieść ich też w przyszłość i pokazali koniec całego świata - Deathwinga wbitego jak na jakiś pal brzuchem w Świątynię Żmijowego Spoczynku w Północnej Grani. Bohaterowie ujrzeli czarne pustkowia, wiecznie zielone, zachmurzone niebiosa, wszystko wokół spalone i echa dawnych przywódców oszalałe z powodu Godziny Zmierzchu. Gdy zdołali powstrzymać tam mroczne istoty natychmiast po powrocie powiedzieli Go'elowi oraz swym przywódcom co widzieli. Wtedy powiedzieli też, gdzie kryje się upadły Smoczy Aspekt - Deepholm, samo centrum Malstromu. thumb|274px|Smocze Aspekty stają się śmiertelnikami.Wywiad i oddziały specjalne Wichrogrodu, Orgrimmaru, jego sojuszników, magowie Kirin Toru oraz Smocze Aspekty natychmiast ruszyły na ten obszar pod przywództwem Thralla. Zabezpieczając przeszłość mogli skupić się na ostatecznym ciosie. Smoki pod wodzą Alexstrazy poprowadziły atak na teren wiru. Tam bohaterowie razem z Go'elem oraz Aspektami stanęli przeciwko olbrzymiemu smokowi, jaki wypełzł z pozostałości po Studni Wieczności. Nie było łatwo, gdyż miał do pomocy kilka czułków którymi atakował. Walka była nierówna, lecz bohaterowie zdołali podarować w porę orczemu szamanowi Duszę Smoka. Ten sam artefakt, jaki przed laty stworzył sam Deathwing oraz który Stara Horda wykorzystała by zniewolić Dawczynię Życia. Czarny smok stawił czoła artefaktowi, lecz ten użyty przez Thralla przyjął całą moc upadłego, po czym razem z mocą swoją, przyjętą od niego oraz dodaną przez Thralla doprowadziła do potężnej eksplozji ukierunkowanej w stronę opancerzonego smoka. Ten zaś runął z wielkim rykiem w Deepholm i zginął, a gdy Thrall i smoki w humanoidalnej formie ujrzeli prześwit przez chmury wówczas wiedzieli, że udało się zakończyć niepokój żywiołów. Tak zakończyła się Wojna ze Śmiercioskrzydłym. Alexstraza oświadczyła zebranym, że era Aspektów dobiegła końca i tak jak Nocne Elfy kilka lat temu tak i one stały się śmiertelne. Dawczyni Życia czuła że od teraz to nie niemalże boskie byty miały na celu ochronę Azeroth przed wielkim złem, lecz to śmiertelnicy przejmą taką rolę i że dadzą sobie z tym radę. Po tych wydarzeniach wspierające Przymierze Dzikie Młoty dołączyły do Przymierza i razem z Czarnorytnymi i Miedziobrodymi reaktywowali Radę Trzech Młotów. Garrosh zaś przyłączył do Hordy nie tak dawno wrogo widziany klan Smoczej Paszczy - ten sam jaki dawno temu zniewolił Alexstrazę, by jej potomstwo było jednostkami latającymi Starej Hordy w Drugiej Wojnie. Wyścig o Pandarię thumb|258px|W wyniku walk morskich przypadkowo odkryto Pandarię.Śmiercioskrzydły został pokonany. Lecz krajobraz planety zmienił się nie do poznania. Odkryto ponownie Tol Barad, Tysiąc Igieł zmieniło się w zatokę, Taranis utraciło część obszaru, Mroczne Wybrzeże było pokiereszowane, nie wspominając o pozostałych krainach. Tymczasem wojna między Nowym Przymierzem a Nową Hordą eskalowała. Garrosh rozpoczął nawet wdrażanie swojej doktryny Prawdziwej Hordy, wedle której orkowie mieli jako Horda rządzić Azeroth i Rubieżą, a reszta ras miała im służyć. W pewnym momencie okręt Przymierza walczył z jednostką Hordy pośród mgły. Kiedy obie jednostki zostały zniszczone rozbili się u wybrzeży jakiegoś niezbadanego lądu. Przeżyli tylko ork i człowiek. Na miejscu nawiązali walkę. Człowiek miał dzidę, a ork wziął stojący obok kamienny młot. Obaj walczyli zawzięcie, zielonoskóry rzucił wichrogrodzkiego marynarza o dzwon. Kiedy znów sobie skoczyli z bronią na siebie nawzajem przerwał im trzeci zawodnik. Ork odkrył, że ktoś stoli za nim więc zniszczył osłonę. Wkrótce mgła wspomogła tajemniczo wojownika z kijem drewnianym. Okazał się być legendarnym pandarenem, jaki bez problemu pozbawił broni przedstawiciela Hordy i ustawił młot na swoje miejsce. Żołnierz Przymierza dał mu w trakcie zdziwienia dzidę, a sam miał przy sobie połamany miecz, jakim ją wykonał. Obaj szybko zostali pokonani, a ich oczom ukazała się piękna kraina pandarenów. Okazało się że natrafili na nowy kontynent - legendarną Pandarię. Przymierze i Horda widziały ten teren jako nowe ziemie dla swojej ekspansji. Wysłali ekspedycje wspomagane przez armie. Goblińskie kartele szybko zwęszyły zyski i rozpoczęły działania. Nie licząc Spółki Gitgeszeft niemal wszystkie kartele działały w porozumieniu z pandarenami. Dalarańscy magowie szybko przybyli i zaczęli studiować starożytne kultury, historie oraz sztuki, jak również badać rozmaite cuda natury. Pierwszym napotkanym pandarenem był Taran Zhu, który potraktował przybyszy jako gości i umożliwił im eksplorację terenu. Zrozumiał też istnienie dwóch frakcji oraz postawił tezę, że nie skończą nigdy, ponieważ są one naturalnym porządkiem świata - Przymierze atakuje Hordę to ta odpowiada atakiem, tak samo w przypadku gdy to Horda jest agresorem to Przymierze odpowiada tak samo. Przywódcy wszystkich frakcji zdali sobie sprawę co mówił mędrzec: że nikt nie jest święty. Przedstawiciele Hordy i Przymierza rozpoczęli walkę ze sobą o zasoby. thumb|238px|Wojna Przymierza z Hordą rozpoczęła się wraz z inwazją na Gilneas, jednak na pełną skalę rozpoczęta została po Katakliźmie.W pewnym momencie jednak Vol'jin ujrzał "gościnność" Garosza, kiedy ten użył trolli do wręcz niewolniczej pracy w kopalniach na terenie Pandarii opanowanym przez Hordę, tak samo w przypadku pandarenów i wszystkich innych osób. Jego siła zaczęła rosnąć, co więcej pojawiały się protesty ze strony innych przywódców. Nawet Sylwana, znana ze swego okrucieństwa i bezwzględności, otwarcie zaprotestowała. Piekłorycz zbył ich jednak hasłem że "nie odpowiada przed nikim". W tej sytuacji Vol'jin postanowił spotkać się z Go'elem, kiedy ten akurat spotykał się z Ziemnym Kręgiem i poświęcił się badaniu żywiołów panujących na Azeroth. Sytuacja zaczęła się pogarszać. Garosz postanowił bowiem wykorzystać pandareńskie artefakty, jak odkopane Serce Y'Shaarja oraz innych wynalazków Hordy przeciwko każdemu kto stawi mu opór jak Żelazna Gwiazda, Bomba Many czy Nowa Plaga. Szaman szybko zrozumiał, że jego uczeń zaczyna stawać się przekleństwem Hordy. Powiadomił o tym Dalaran, który poinformował Przymierze. Nikt nie słuchał jednak z frakcji wrogiej wobec Nowej Hordy aż do raportu WW:7. Wywiad Wichrogrodu z Matiasem Shawem na czele szybko zorientował się że Garrosh zaczyna dzielić Hordę na rebeliantów i lojalistów. Ci co pozostawali mu lojalni podlegali orkom, tworzącym Prawdziwą Hordę. Rebelianci zaś byli rozbici i nie mieli przywódcy. Kiedy doszło do kolonizacji Pandarii obie frakcje poza Prawdziwą Hordą zorganizowały negocjacje z lokalną ludnością. Do aliansu z Wichrogrodem przystali Jinyu, natomiast Hozeni obrali stronę Orgrimmaru. Przybyli też rozmaici mędrcy szukający zrozumienia jak kontynent ten przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat mógł cieszyć się pokojem. Dowiedzieli się, że gdy Nocne Elfy schodziły na ścieżkę upadku mogu przejęli kontynent i zaczęli go sobie podporządkowywać. Potem odkryli, że pandareni pod wodzą Kanga razem z wieloma innymi rasami wypowiedzieli Imperium Mogu wojnę znaną jako Rewolucja Pandareńska. W tamtym czasie rasą imperialną rządził Lao-Fe. Pandareni weszli w sojusz z hozenami, jinyu i innymi rasami podbitymi przez ciemiężycielską rasę. Wojna, jaka miała miejsce 12 tysięcy lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu, początkowo wydawała się zwycięska dla Imperium, jednak wtedy pojawili się pandareńscy mnisi - gorzelnicy, bajarze oraz znawcy sztuki walki bez używania mieczy. W trakcie rewolty Kang niestety zginął, jednak tak samo znienawidzony Lao-Fe. Wojna zakończyła się klęską mogu, a wygraną pandarenów, jacy ustanowili Imperium Pandareńskie około 12000 BDP. Jednak w 11900 BDP mogu dogadali się z trollami z Zandalaru, aby zaatakowały Pandarię. Nastały Wojny Trolli Zandalarskich, które dokonały pełnej inwazji na te ziemie. To jednak się nie udało, w rezultacie czego potęga Zandalaru legła w gruzach. To doprowadziło do zniszczenia potęgi mogu raz na zawsze oraz przegnania trolli z kontynentu. Reprezentanci Mrocznej Włóczni zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, że legendy o pandareńskich jeźdźcach dosiadających podniebnych węży, gromiących całe eskadry jeźdźców nietoperzy są prawdziwe. Wkrótce Taran Zhu i Czen Gromowar wyjaśnili też, dlaczego Pandaria tak długo była ukryta. Kiedy Kaldorei walczyli z demonami cesarz Shaohao zawarł pakt z losem, co doprowadziło do otulenia kontynentu mgły, gdy doszło do Rozbicia Świata. Niestety na skutek tego Shaohao zmarł, Imperium Pandareńskie się rozpadło, a kontynent nawiedziły złe duchy. Części z pandarenów udało się jednak uciec trochę później na grzbiecie wielkiego żółwia znanego jako Shen-zin Su, a masyw lądowy określili mianem Wędrującej Wyspy. Z biegiem czasu jednak zapomnieli o prawdziwej naturze wyspy, lecz najwięksi zawsze pamiętali. Odkryto ją ponownie kiedy wyspa wpadła w Malstrom. Wówczas mieszkańcy podzielili się na dwa odłami - Tushui pod wodzą Aysy Pieśniarki Obłoków udali się do Wichrogrodu, zaś ku Orgrimmarowi udali się Huojin pod przewodnictwem Ji Ognistołapego. Obydwoje z liderów tak naprawdę byli ze sobą bliscy. Podzielila ich tylko ideologia - Tushui uznawali że najważniejsza jest sprawiedliwość oraz moralność, Huojin zaś wyznawali że brak działania jest największą ze zbrodni i stawiali na pierwszym miejscu obronę swoich rodzin i domów. Obie z frakcji jednak dążyły do tego by Wichrogród i Orgrimmar obrali ścieżkę pokoju. Kiedy siły pandareńskie sprzymierzyły się razem z innymi rasami z przybyszami z Nowego Kalimdoru oraz Wschodnich Królestw Garrosh postanowił użyć jego mieszkańców jako pożywki dla swojej machiny wojennej. Postanowił wyrzucić Przymierze z Kalimdoru, najpierw atakując Theramore, a potem Kaldorei. Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni wdarła się spory kawałek naprzód, ku Zimozdrojowi oraz Jesionowej Kniei i rozpoczęła jego wyrębywanie. Postanowił też użyć Opuszczonych jako mięsa armatniego w walce z licznymi zagrożeniami. Jeszcze gorzej traktował gobliny jako maszynkę do swoich interesów, a trolle stawiając w świetle zdrajców prawdziwej Hordy - Orczej Hordy, zwanej też Starą Hordą. W 29 ADP konflikt eskalował coraz silniej, nie tylko z Przymierzem, ale i wewnątrz Hordy. Garosz nie mówił o swoich intencjach otwarcie, musiał je ukrywać przez dłuższy czas. Działania Piekłorycza doprowadziły nawet do przejścia Kirin Toru na stronę Przymierza, lecz Dalaran wciąż był otwarty dla wszystkich frakcji. Wódz Wojenny Hordy wysłał Kor'kronów aby pozyskali Boski Dzwon, potężny artefakt mogu jaki mógł dać jego żołnierzom niewyobrażalne moce. WW:7 natychmiast interweniował. Wyśledził orków aż na Szczyt Kun-lai, gdzie z Garoszem starł się Anduin Llane Wrynn, książę Wichrogrodu, prawowity następca tronu swojego królestwa i jednocześnie Przymierza. Tam po krótkim starciu z orkami uszkodził i później zniszczył dzwon, co doprowadziło do rany w nodze, jaka pozostała w nim na zawsze. Garosz był wściekły gdy dowiedział się, że syn Variana powstrzymał jego armię przed zdobyciem dzwonu oraz znacząco przeszkodził jego armii w zdobyciu materiału. thumb|234px|Jaina po ataku na Theramore.Żądny zemsty na Przymierzu wysłał oddziały, by dokonały ataku na Theramore. Jednak na miejscu odpowiedział, że nie chodziło o zdobycie miasta, lecz wzięcie jego mieszkańców w niewolę oraz całkowitą zagładę miasta. Wszyscy zebrani dowódcy wyrazili sprzeciw. Shandris Księżycopióra, adoptowana córka Tyrande Whisperwind i Malfuriona Stormrage'a szybko zorientowała się ze swoimi zwiadowcami co się dzieje. Przekazała informacje Kalegosowi, Rhoninowi, Jainie i Vereesie te informacje. Proudmoore była pewna że wstrzymają taki typ ataku. Miasto zaatakowały niszczyciele, pancerniki, łodzie podwodne od strony morza, a z powietrza nadleciały maszyny latające i dwie kanonierki. Miasto było oblegane również z lądu - katapulty, armaty, balisty, wieże oblężnicze oraz maszyny parowe ostrzeliwały miasto. Jaina ewakuowała przez portal kogo mogła. Orkowie nie mieli litości. Wówczas okazało się, że wszyscy poza orkami negowali decyzję Piekłorycza. Córka Daelina szybko odkryła, co przysłał żeby zgładzić miasto - bombę many o mocy dużo większej dzięki artefaktowi ukradzionemu Błękitnym Smokom, Źrenicy Światła. Wiedziała co to jest, pamiętała to z nauk w Dalaranie przed Trzecią Wojną, kiedy Kael'thas zaprezentował jej, Antonidasowi i całemu Kirin Tor projekt bomby opartej nie na tradycyjnych ładunkach wybuchowych opartych o proch czy trotyl lecz opartą o manę, jako ładunek wybuchowy. Zszokowana wiedziała już dlaczego Horda negowała zdanie Wodza Wojennego. Bomba many spadła na miasto. Jedynymi ocalałymi były Vereesa, Shandris, Kalegos oraz kilka grup uchodźców jakie zbiegły do Wschodnich Królestw przez portal Rhonina. Mąż Vereesy nie mógł niestety utrzymać portalu, więc go zamknął. Poświęcił życie by przenieść Jainę jak najdalej od bomby w ostatniej chwili. To zmieniło ciotkę Anduina i znajomą Go'ela. Z oratorki pokoju stała się oratorką wojny. Zaczęła nienawidzić Hordy, a już szczególnie Garrosha. Uważała, że to Thrall za to wszystko odpowiada, więc postanowiła zrobić wszystko by powstrzymać Hellscreama i zniszczyć Hordę. Zaczęła od spisku, jaki wyrzucił Słonecznych Łupieżców z miasta. Kirin Tor wprawiło miasto w ruch i musiało zerwać więzy przyjaźni z Łupieżcami, kiedy na jaw wyszło że to oni dostarczyli bombę many ukradkiem Garroshowi, lecz nie wiedzieli o zagładzie Theramore. Kalecgos widział jak Jainę zjada nienawiść, którą widział u wielu mieszkańców Azeroth przez tysiące lat swej egzystencji. Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni thumb|278px|Sprofanowanie Doliny Wiecznych Kwiatów było katalizatorem do rozejmu Przymierza i Hordy w celu pokonania Garrosha.Zagłada Theramore wywołała liczne protesty po stronie Nowej Hordy. Przymierze rzuciło wszystko by powstrzymać orkowego tyrana. Jaina apelowała o wojnę na pełną skalę, wpierw wyrzucając ze Wschodnich Królestw Hordę w ramach odwetu za Theramore. Tymczasem w samej Hordzie Vol'jin dowiedział się o tym co się stało. Kapitan Frandis Farley za swój sprzeciw został zabity przez Garosza. Podobny los spotkał przedstawicielkę sin'dorei Kelantir Krwawe Ostrze. Zginęło też wiele orków i goblinów. Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni i taurenów, jacy odmówili wykonania rozkazu zostali zabici przez pluton egzekucyjny. Vol'jin poprosił Thralla by przybył na Wyspy Echa. W tym samym czasie Ji Ognistołapy powiedział Vol'jinowi, tak jak Aysa Pieśniarka Obłoków przekazała to Przymierzu, że Garrosh pokonał mistrza Zhu, a następnie użył studni w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów by dodać sił Sercu Y'Shaarja. To równało się całkowitemu jej sprofanowaniu, a jej okolice stały się zamiast pełne złotawych kolorów czarno-białe i pozbawione wszelkiego życia. Thrall był przy spotkaniu wściekły. Uczył syna Groma pokory i szlachetności. Uczył go honoru i walki. Zastąpił mu wręcz ojca, jaki oddał życie, aby syn nie popełnił jego błędów i by żył wolny od strachu przed demonami. Wkrótce troll wyjaśnił swój plan. Go'el szybko go zaakceptował. Kilka dni później do oddziałów Przymierza w Nefrytowym Lesie dotarła wiadomość, że Vol'jin chce spotkać się z władzami. Jaina podejrzewała, że to może być pułapka i że chcą powtórzyć wyczyn Garrosha. Jednakże Anduin zabrał głos i szczerze w to wątpił. Postanowił wyruszyć, w pojedynkę jeśli będzie trzeba. Varian również postanowił. Wkrótce wiadomość dotarła do uszu Tyrande i Malfuriona, Genna, Vereesy, Gelbina oraz Rady Trzech Młotów. Mimo sprzeciwów postanowili spotkać wodza Mrocznej Włóczni, a okazało się, że miał być to Klasztor Shado-Pan. WW:7 na miejscu potwierdził, że przybyli nie mają złych zamiarów, to samo wywiad Vol'jina. I wkrótce okazało się dlaczego. Wywiad wichrogrodzki zdradził że wiedzą jedynie to, że Vol'jin nie odpowiada już przed Garroshem ani za jego czyny. To chaty w wiosce wszedł stary Wrynn. Vol'jin wstał z siedzenia i odpowiedział, że współczuje za Theramore, za ranę syna oraz za inne tragedie do jakich przyczynił się syn Grommasha. Taran Zhu nadzorował spotkanie. Wówczas Varian poprosił o wprowadzenie swoich ludzi. Weszli Anduin, Tyrande, Vereesa, Malfurion, Shandris, Jaina, Velen, Rada Trzech Młotów, Kirin Tor oraz Gelbin. Wkrótce Vol'jin poprosił swoich sprzymierzeńców, a byli nimi Jastor, Sylwana, Lor'themar, Aethas, Bain oraz Thrall. Przywódcy Nowego Przymierza dowiedzieli się, że nie dalej jak kilka godzin temu Vol'jin jawnie sprzeciwił się Hellscreamowi. Zaproponował Varianowi rozejm na czas walki z tyranem. Jaina podejrzewała podstęp, lecz Thrall szybko jej przypomniał dawne czasy, gdy była niechętna przymierzu z orkami podczas wojny z nieumarłymi i demonami. Zhu wielokrotnie upominał przywódców o spokój. Mimo napiętej sytuacji ostatecznie doszli do porozumienia - powstrzymają Garrosha oblegając Orgrimmar, a następnie Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni opanuje sytuację. W skład rebelii weszli też niektórzy członkowie odpowiednika WW:7 wśród Hordy - klanu Strzaskanej Dłoni. thumb|280px|Przymierze, Rebelia i Pandareni ruszają razem na Orgrimmar powstrzymać Garosza.Sprzymierzeni ze sobą stworzyli potęgę, której nie mogli pokonać żadni przedstawiciele Prawdziwej Hordy. W Podmieście, Wybrzeżu Wody Zęzowej, Gromowym Urwisku, południowym Durotarze oraz Wyspach Echa wybuchły walki. Tak rozpoczęła się Wojna Domowa Hordy. Tymczasem Wichrogród, Dalaran, Żelazna Kuźnia, Burzogród, Gnomeregan i Darnassus rozpoczęli przygotowania. Proudmoore nie mogła uwierzyć w to co robi Varian, lecz przygotowała nieopodal ruin Theramore swoje oddziały. Thrall stanął na czele oddziałów, Przymierzem kierował Varian, a Vol'jin - zbuntowaną Hordą. Do walki stanęli też reprezentanci pandarenów. Garrosh miał przewagę dzięki swym wynalazkom oraz sercu Starego Bóstwa, zabitego tysiąclecia temu przez Aman'Thula. Bohaterowie obu frakcji jednak pokonali go i rzucili na kolana. Rewolta ogarnęła w tym czasie cały Orgrimmar. Wierni Garoszowi nazywali Mroczną Włócznię zdrajcami. Podczas walki walczyły siostry Bieżywiatr, które szczególnie miały za złe Hellscreamowi - Vereesa straciła męża, a jej starsza siostra zaufanego dowódcę. Aysa i Ji stanęli u boku razem, inaczej niż reszta podzielonych rodzin. Thrall poprowadził orków i namawiał lojalistów do przejścia na stronę buntowników mówiąc, że w działaniach w Pandarii oraz w zniszczeniu Theramore nie ma żadnego honoru. Niektórzy żołnierze Przymierza złamali nawet rozkazy Variana odnośnie zakazu ataku rebeliantów, za co byli aresztowani i wysyłani do lochów w stolicach. Anduin podczas tego ujrzał okropieństwa wojny i poprzysiągł, że kiedyś nastanie pokój. Jaina przeżyła szok, kiedy odkryła, że wykorzystuje porwane dzieci z Theramore jako żywe tarcze, a nawet używa niewolników w roli oddziałów samobójczych. Wielu omal nie straciło życia, a Garosz wspomagany sercem był bliski zabicia przywódców. Bohaterowie jednak powstrzymali go i padł na ziemię pozbawiony mocy w Twierdzy Grommasha. Thrall podszedł do swojego ucznia. Powiedział że go rozczarował i że nie jest godzien dziedzictwa swojego ojca. Młot Zguby, trzymany przez niego w obu dłoniach, był gotowy zabić haniebnego wodza. Go'el uniósł symbol Hordy do góry, a następnie wymierzył cios. Przerwał go jednak Shalamayne, miecz króla Wichrogrodu. Varian odparł, że to nie do bohatera orków należy osąd. Ten jednak nie zamierzał pozwolić Przymierzu podarować swego upadłego ucznia. Interweniował wówczas Taran Zhu, razem z Aysą i Ji. Odparł, że skoro obie frakcje nie są w stanie się zgodzić co do tego gdzie ma być osądzony to jest trzecie wyjście: Pandaria. Zaproponował, by sąd odbył się na neutralnym terenie i tam, w imieniu wszystkich mieszkańców, doszło do osądzenia Hellscreama. Varian w geście do Thralla skinął lekko głową na tak. Chociaż ork wciąż obstawał przy zabiciu go wiedział, że wtedy nie będzie w tym żadnej sprawiedliwości i że to będzie jego samosąd. Powtórzył więc gest człowieka. Młot i miecz oddzieliły się od siebie, a słabego orka Mag'har Zhu skuł i zawiózł na jeden ze statków, jaki miał zostać oddany pandarenom. Garosz był upokarzany i widziany jako zwyczajny zdrajca. Okrzyknięto go Zdrajcą Hordy. Przymierze i Horda z trudem powstrzymywali mieszkańców orkowej stolicy. W Fortecy Gromasza tymczasem Varian i Thrall wrócili do swoich sojuszników. Jaina namawiała ojca Anduina, aby wbił nóż w plecy Rebelii i rozwiązał Hordę. Rozkazał przygotować się straży, a następnie podszedł do przywódców ras Hordy. Na pytanie syna ojciec odparł że robi to, co powinien król. Tymczasem Thrall powiedział, że to dzięki Vol'jinowi wygrali i że to on kierował Rebelią. Powiedział, ze uważa go za przywódcę Hordy, gdyż to on przewodził nią w tych trudnych czasach. Uznał go za nowego Wodza Wojennego, a w ślad za nim Bloodhoof, Windrunner oraz Gallywix. Wtedy podszedł Varian, mówiąc że chce rozmawiać z ich liderem. Zaskoczeniem dla niego było, gdy zobaczył, że nie Go'el, ale Vol'jin jest nim. Wówczas zgodził się z tym. Wielki Król Przymierza powiedział do Wodza Wojennego Hordy że jego frakcja dopuściła się wielu złych czynów, lecz wielu też ratowało honor swojej frakcji i żołnierzy frakcji Variana, gdy miało miejsce szaleństwo Garosza. Jaina była pewna że rozwiąże Hordę, lecz spełniły się przypuszczenia Anduina. Ogłosił zawieszenie broni z Hordą i zostawienie ich w spokoju, lecz upomniał, że jeżeli Vol'jin zachowa się tak jak Garrosh wówczas Przymierze skończy z nimi. Rozkazał swoim siłom odejść i zostawić Hordę w spokoju. W związku z tym Vol'jin rozkazał odejść swoim z terenów przeciwnej frakcji. Nastał pokój, ale kruchy. Wojska Przymierza wysłały bohaterów by odzyskali i odbudowali chociaż trochę miasto Jainy Proudmoore. Horda wypłaciła wysokie odszkodowania pandarenom. Kirin Tor zaś rozpoczął negocjacje z Hordą dotyczące ich powrotu, nadal utrzymując status Dalaranu jako miasta neutralnego. Sąd nad Garroshem thumb|268px|Sąd nad Garoszem.Garrosh był pokonany, lecz musiał nastać nowy rok by wszystko naprawić. Zaczął się 30 ADP, a Horda i Przymierze leżały w niemałych gruzach. Umieszczony został w podziemiach Świątyni Białego Tygrysa, gdzie Taran Zhu rozpoczął przygotowania do procesu. Zaprosił wszystkie ważniejsze postacie Azeroth z Przymierza i Hordy na proces. Vol'jin i Varian Wrynn uzgodnili, że Pandaria będzie neutralna oraz że będzie to doskonałe miejsce do zorganizowania konferencji między przywódcami ras dwóch frakcji śmiertelników. Pandareni dosyć dobrze traktowali Garrosha, nie torturowali go, karmili normalnymi posiłkami i obchodzili się dosyć łagodnie, choć oczywiście zakuli go w liczne kajdany. Do wybrzeży Pandarii dobił statek Przymierza. Chwilę później przybyła Horda. Odprowadzili przybyszy do karet, które przewiozły ich z wybrzeża do Szczytu Kun-Lai i do świątyni, gdzie miał odbyć się proces Zdrajcy Hordy. Pierwszą pojechali Jaina Proudmoore, Kalecgos, Vereesa Windrunner oraz Varian Wrynn. Spotkali tam królową Moirę Miedziobrodą-Thaurissan, która ruszyła razem z nim. Prócz tego zastali Go'ela i jego partnerkę - jak się później okazało żonę - orczycę Mag'har Aggrę oraz noworodka, który okazał się być synem byłego Wodza Wojennego o imieniu Durak. Spotkali też Vol'jina, Baine'a Bloodhoofa, Lor'themara Therona oraz Jastora Gallywixa. U wrót zastali Aysę Cloudsinger oraz Ji Firepawa, i to razem. Na proces przybyli też: Shandris Feathermoon, jej "matka" Tyrande Whisperwind, książę Anduin Wrynn, Velen, Muradin Miedziobrody i Falstad Wildhammer, Gelbin Mekkatorque oraz Genn Greymane. Szybko odkryli że do przywódców Hordy dołączyli Sylvanas Windrunner, Eitrigg i Varok Saurfang. Vereesę wręcz zszokowało przybycie starszej siostry. Proces zabezpieczali i prowadzili Czcigodni Niebianie. Na konferencji obecni byli również Li i Lo Chu pełniący funkcję strażników Garosza. Do Hordy dołączyła też dwójka taurenów - Kador Chmurna Pieśń oraz Perith Szybkonogi. Zaczął się po kilku chwilach proces. Przybyli czterej Niebianie: Chi-Ji, Niuzao, Xuen oraz Yu'lon. Wielkie byty ukazały się w postaci śmiertelników. Chi-Ji jako Krwawy Elf, w roli człowieka Xuen, za taurena zaś Niuzao. Najbardziej zdziwiła wszystkich postawa Yu'lon, jaka przybrała postać małej pandarenki. Potem wkroczył przywódca mnichów Shado-pan Taran Zhu, jaki razem z Aysą i Ji nadzorował trening pierwszych mnichów w stylu pandareńskim w szeregach ras Hordy oraz Przymierza. Oprócz przywódców orków, ludzi, nieumarłych, taurenów, elfów i wielu innych przybyli też Ci, którzy zostali zaproszeni jako świadkowie procesu, jaki miał się stać wydarzeniem słynnym na całą planetę. Wiadomości obiegały cały świat, a prowadzący gazety w stolicach dwoili się i troili, aby starczyło dla każdego. Magowie z Kirin Toru oraz Pandarii zaoferowali pomoc w postaci projekcji astralnej procesu w miastach, dzięki czemu cała planeta oglądała proces znienawidzonego orka. Zhu obwieścił, że Garosza osądzi się wedle tradycji pandareńskiej. Mimo wspólnych intencji rozbiegł się harmider. Xuen uspokoił sytuację, zarządzając przerwę. Po posiłku Vol'jin zdecydował, że skoro Garosz jest z Hordy to oni będą obrońcami, na co Zhu i Niebianie przystali. Varian zaproponował pandarenowi, że to Przymierze oskarży Piekłorycza. Po posiłku ustalili obrońcę i oskarżyciela. Horda wybrała Baina, którego przywódcy Przymierza zaakceptowali. Jednak główny oskarżyciel - stary Wrynn - został zawetowany najpierw przez Sylwanę, otwarcie mówiąc że nie zamierza by Horda była pod butem Przymierza. Reszta zawetowała wybór czy to z tych samych pobudek czy z rozsądku jak w przypadku Vol'jina i Baina. Wobec tego wybrana została Tyrande, którą Horda zaakceptowała. Rozpoczęły się przygotowania do procesu. Magowie z Pandarii zgodzili się wszystkich przenieść do stolic, dzięki czemu pozwoliłoby to na odpowiednie przygotowania i rozmowy z poddanymi oraz bliskimi. To wykorzystał Krwawe Kopyto, by przeprowadzić Rytuał Ducha i porozmawiać z ojcem. Poprosił Kadora o udział w rytuale. Młody wódz taurenów nie mógł znieść, że zamiast oskarżać będzie bronił znienawidzonego Hellscreama. Ojciec powiedział jednak że powinien iść zgodnie z głosem serca i jeśli mówi że powinien bronić Mag'hara to niech tak robi. Podkreślił, że jest dumny z niego, pocieszył go również mimo tylu ran jak własna śmierć czy zagłada Theramore, z którym taureni utrzymywali doskonałe stosunki dyplomatyczne, w przeciwieństwie do większości Hordy, w związku z czym Wichrogród widział ich i Krwawych Elfów jako nielicznych z tych, którzy są dobrzy. Po rozmowie Kairn zniknął, a Bain został sam. Przerwał mu jednak Kairozdormu, jeden ze smoków z Wędrowców Czasu. Tymczasem Tyrande dzięki pomocy Yu Fei wróciła do Darnassusu, gdzie opowiedziała Malfurionowi o procesie. Opowiadała mu o tym, że jest Chu'shao, czyli oskarżycielem, lecz przecież jest też kapłanką i broni słabych jeśli trzeba, a nie ich oskarża. Mąż pocieszył jednak żonę mówiąc że da radę. W pewnym momencie parze Kaldorei przeszkodziła Cordessa, która odparła, że przybywa gość. Okazała się nim być gnomka, a raczej brązowy smok w postaci gnomki. To była Chronormu, w skrócie Chromia. Na miejscu w Pandarii był Taran Zhu, który wyjaśnił, że brązowe smoki będą doradcami odnośnie procesu. Kairoz i Chromia odparli Zhu, Bloodhoofowi oraz Whisperwind, że po pokonaniu Murozonda, przemienionego Nozdormu, wyruszyli na Wiekuistą Wyspę dzięki Klepsydrze Czasu i wynaleźli nowy artefakt zwany Wizją Czasu. Nie potrafił zmienić przeszłości, lecz ją ukazać, co uznano za jeden z najważniejszych wynalazków ich czasów. Za kulisami procesu thumb|264px|Świątynia Białego Tygrysa, miejsce gdzie więziono Garrosha i toczył się jego proces.Pierwszego dnia do procesu dołączyły również smoki. Między innymi przybyli Alexstrasza i Wrathion. Na proces przybyli mieszkańcy niemal ze wszystkich stron świata - ludzie, krasnoludy, hozeni, pandareni, Nocne Elfy, jinyu, orkowie, smoki, gnomy, Krwawe Elfy, nieumarli, gobliny, worgeni, trolle, draenei, taureni, furbolgi, tol'virowie czy nawet kilka wrykuli. Pandareni i Niebianie wymyślili genialny plan - Po jednej stronie będą siedzieć członkowie Przymierza, po drugiej zaś naprzeciwko swoje miejsca mieć będą przedstawiciele Hordy, a między nimi zasiądą przedstawiciele frakcji neutralnych lub niezależnych. Zgodzono się też na spotkania w trakcie przerw w procesie, co wykorzystały siostry Windrunner, Anduin, Bain, Varian oraz Vol'jin, jak również wiele innych postaci. Chcieli omówić najważniejsze kwestie. Niektórzy rozmawiali też z Taranem Zhu aby nauczyć się nieco pandareńskiej filozofii oraz zrozumieć w jaki sposób przez ponad 10 tysiącleci Pandaria żyła w pokoju i nie było praktycznie żadnej wojny od czasów Rewolucji Pandareńskiej. Na przykład Anduin Llane pobrał kilka nauk od Tarana Zhu. Ten opowiedział mu o wszystkim co wiedział: o zaginięciu ojca gdy był małym chłopcem, o ekspedycji ku Rubieży, wojnie z Królem Liszem Arthasem Menethilem oraz o Katakliźmie. Pandaren słuchał opowieści z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Nauczył więc młodego Wrynna kilku mądrości oraz historii pandarenów, ich legend i kultury. W ślad za księciem przyszedł też Bain, a także Sylvanas, Vereesa i Jaina, a nikt z nich nie wiedział o spotkaniu innych z Taranem. W Anduinie zakwitło jednak zainteresowanie pandarenami. Ludzki książę, jako kapłan, szybko zaczął przejawiać zainteresowanie pandareńską kulturą, filozofią oraz sztuką. Zrozumiał filozofię Tarana Zhu - że akcje Hordy spotykają się z reakcją Przymierza, a reakcja Przymierza powoduje kolejną akcję Hordy, tak samo w przypadku gdy akcję prowadzi Przymierze, wówczas jest reakcja Hordy. Następca tronu Wichrogrodu szybko pojął, że konflikt jest odwiecznym mottem obu frakcji i że nikt w tej walce nie jest święty, ponieważ jedni i drudzy spoglądają na siebie z nieufnością, a nawet z wrogością, wciągając w swój konflikt kolejne frakcje na świecie. Sylwana również zrozumiała tą teorię. Obydwoje zrozumieli, że gdyby rozwiązać Przymierze i Hordę wówczas powstałyby nowe siły na świecie, a pokój w obu przypadkach jest niemożliwy z powodu przeszłości. Anduin i Sylwana szybko zaczęli sami knuć własne plany. Książę postanowił, że wprowadzi równowagę, niosąc nie Światłość, lecz nadzieję, którą jest pokój, nawet jeżeli oznacza to przelanie kilku kropel krwi, zwłaszcza własnej. Tymczasem Sylwana obmyśliła inny plan. Zauważyła, że Opuszczeni prowadzą wojny, by być silni, dlatego są strażnikami pokoju, natomiast val'kirii można użyć, by zwiększyć liczbę strażników. Zdecydowała się na śmiały plan - zacznie od ludzi z Wichrogrodu, a następnie rozpocznie z innymi rasami, aby żywi żyli i w jakimś okresie zmarli stawali się Opuszczonymi i tym samym strzegli pokoju. Wolała to jednak robić skrycie, a nie jawnie. Sytuację wykorzystali Varian Wrynn i Vol'jin. Wielki Król Przymierza i Wódz Wojenny Hordy postanowili w cztery oczy omówić sprawy w stosunkach Przymierze-Horda oraz dotyczące zaszłości w wyniku zbrodni oskarżonego orka. Nikt nie wiedział o ich spotkaniu, a przebiegło ono dosyć spokojnie. Troll ustalił z człowiekiem, że Horda postanowiła wypłacić odszkodowania ofiarom Theramore. W zamian Wrynn zgodził się na wypłatę odszkodowania za zniszczenia w Orgrimmarze. Obaj przywódcy poznali dzięki temu frakcje z innej strony - nie jako koalicję przeciwko zniszczeniu ras nie po ich stronie, lecz jako dumne ludy, które odpowiadają atakiem na atak, przez co nie mogą żyć w pokoju. Dodatkowo Vol'jin poruszył kwestię dalarańską. Król zapewnił Wodza, że miasto-państwo stanie się z powrotem miastem neutralnym, choć będzie to oznaczać odejście z Kirin Toru. Obaj byli też zgodni, że Garosz za swoje zbrodnie i zasługuje na śmierć. W związku z tym zrobią wszystko, by Garosz widziany był nie jako urodzony tyran, lecz jako upadły bohater. Ponadto oznajmił, że Państwo Kaldorei zezwala Durotarowi na wyręb Jesionowej Kniei, lecz o wyznaczonych porach i na wyznaczonym obszarze. Vol'jin był tym olbrzymie uradowany, ponieważ drewno dotychczas pobierali z Aszary, a teraz gdy gobliny tam się rządziły drewna na budowę Orgrimmaru brakowało. Dzięki decyzji o wykarczowaniu o danej porze obszaru elfickiego lasu szybko przybyło tego materiału dla orkowych klanów i tym samym stolica orków i całej Nowej Hordy szybko dogoniła, a w niektórych miejscach nawet prześcignęła miasto stołeczne ludzi oraz Nowego Przymierza. Niewątpliwie rok 30 ADP był odprężeniem w stosunkach między frakcjami, lecz jednocześnie pozostały stare animozje między nimi. O pokoju więc mówić można było jak o marzeniu ściętej głowy, wręcz jak o jakimś raju. Spisek sióstr Windrunner thumb|256px|Iglica Bieżywiatrów, gdzie spotkały się siostry Sylwana i Veressa.W trakcie prowadzenia procesu spotkania Przymierza i Hordy szybko przebrały nieoczekiwany obrót. Kilku z bliskich zgodziło się na spotkanie straconych przyjaciół i członków rodziny. Najwięcej było między Wichrogrodczanami, a Opuszczonymi, choć wielu spotkało się ze strachem jak ich najbliżsi się zmienili. Podobnie było między goblinami, a gnomami, w niektórych przypadkach nawet między nimi zaiskrzyło. Taureni i Nocne Elfy znaleźli wspólny język. Durotar otrzymał pozwolenie wykarczowania o danej porze części Jesionowej Kniei. Worgeni znaleźli wspólny język jedynie z taurenami, wszystkich innych z Hordy atakując, lecz tak samo z Krwawymi Elfami. One zaś chętnie widziane były przez ludzi. Draenei z kolei przebaczyli orkom, a krasnoludy szybko znalazły z taurenami oraz sin'dorei wspólną mowę. Jedne stosunki przeradzały się w nienawiść, drugie zaś we wzajemny szacunek. Rzadko kiedy można było powiedzieć o przyjaźni, lecz zdarzały się takie momenty. Można powiedzieć, że handel gazetami, projektorami astralnymi oraz biletami na statki morskie i/lub powietrzne rozchodziły się niczym świeże bułeczki. Gobliny z Kartelu Parochlebców i Zęzowody od razu zwęszyły jak wiele mogą zyskać, podobnie zachowały się gnomy. Myśliciele z Wichrogrodu, Orgrimmaru i Dalaranu podążali do Pandarii razem z całymi wycieczkami. Nie lada gratką dla wielu stały się wspinaczki górskie. O ile jednak wspinanie się na szczyty w Nowym Kalimdorze czy Wschodnich Królestwach było już czymś znanym, a Północna Grań została niemal w całości wyeksplorowana o tyle Pandaria oferowała ciepły klimat i piękny krajobraz lokalnych kultur. Atrakcją turystyczną stały się nie tylko klasztory jak Klasztor Shado-Pan, lecz także wielki mur zwany Kręgosłupem Węża oraz góra Mount Neverest - najwyższa góra w całym Azeroth, znajdująca się na Szczytach Kun-Lai, z której rozpościerał się wspaniały widok. Wielu poszukiwaczy przygód wybierało się na jej szczyt w ramach odpoczynku od walk z potworami. Mniej więcej wtedy Sylwana dostała tajemnicze pudełko od nieznajomej osoby, jaka przekazała je gońcowi. W swoim lokum wieczorem otworzyła po procesie pudełko. Wkrótce odkryła jego zawartość, a tekst brzmiał o dawnych czasach. Anonim powiedziała, że spotka ją w Iglicy Bieżywiatrów, tam gdzie kiedyś żyły. Królowa Banshee szybko zgadła, kto to był. Mimo niechęci zdecydowała się wyruszyć na umówione miejsce. Tam zgadła kto ją wzywał - Vereesa, młodsza siostra. Obie elfki - żywa i nieumarła - przeszły się plażą na Widmowych Ziemiach. Młodsza z Bieżywiatrów powiedziała starszej, że nie tylko one planują śmierć Garosza i że Vereesa ma ciche przyzwolenie ze strony Jainy oraz kilku innych osób. Sylwana wiedziała o tym, jednak szczerze wątpiła, że plan może się udać. Wtedy przywódczyni Ofensywy Kirin Toru zdradziła, że wie jak zabić Garosza - nie chodziło o wejście do lochu, lecz o truciznę na naczyniu lub w posiłku. Królowa Opuszczonych przyznała, że plan może dzięki takiemu pomysłowi wypalić, jednak chciała wiedzieć czemu jej własna siostra tak nienawidzi Piekłorycza. Ze łzami w oczach wyznała prawdę - w Theramore zginął jej mąż. Sylwana przytuliła siostrę i pocieszyła ją, wiedziała o Rhoninie. Zaskoczył ją jednak fakt, że jest ciotką Galadina i Giramara, synów Rhonina i Vereesy, co oznaczało że jest nią dwa razy, gdyż teraz prócz syna Allerii miała też dwie kolejne osoby ze swojego rodu. Zrozumiała, że są jeszcze na tym świecie rzeczy oraz osoby, jakie są jej drogie. Ukrywając to przed swoimi sojusznikami siostry Bieżywiatr zaczęły knuć spisek. Musiały jednak ukrywać to przed tymi, którzy chcieli ocalić Garosza lub którzy jeszcze się wahali. Jednak zwolenników śmierci orka Mag'har było dużo więcej niż przeciwników. Do takich osób, które chciały ocalić go należał książę Anduin, jaki wierzył, iż każdy może się zmienić i jaki, tak jak obrońca orka jakim był wódz taureński, zaczął wyznawać filozofię pandareńską o harmonii i pokoju. W tamtym czasie obrońca i książę zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Tragedia w Pandarii thumb|230px|Zaela, przywódczyni resztek Prawdziwej Hordy odpowiedzialnej za masakrę podczas procesu i ucieczkę Garosza Piekłorycza.Sąd na Garoszem trwał, a Azeroth zaczął powoli podnosić się ze zniszczeń wojny Przymierza i Hordy oraz z Wojny ze Śmiercioskrzydłym. Jednak wkrótce zwiadowcy Trzech Młotów i Wody Zęzowej odkryli tajemniczy ruch na Wyżynach Zmierzchu, opuszczonych dawno temu przez Młot Zmierzchu. Nietypowy ruch szybko zaintrygował poszukiwaczy przygód, jacy ruszyli w wolnej chwili to sprawdzić. Okazało się, że na miejscu znajdowały się resztki Prawdziwej Hordy i że okupowały zrujnowane Grim Batol. Horda i Przymierze szybko odnotowały tą aktywność, lecz zamiast walczyć postanowiły otoczyć obszar szczelnym kordonem. W środku Grim Batolu Prawdziwa Horda rządziła w najlepsze, jednak brakowało jej praktycznie wszystkiego. Można powiedzieć, że miejsce to stało się nie azylem dla zwolenników Garosza Piekłorycza, lecz więzieniem. Wówczas zwolennikami byłego Wodza Wojennego rządziła Zela, orczyca z klanu Smoczych Paszczy i ich przywódczyni. Uważała, że syn Hellscreama musi zostać odbity za wszelką cenę, ponieważ to czym przewodzi Vol'jin jest niczym innym jak fałszywą wersją Hordy. Orkowie szybko zaczęli być zwolennikami Zeli, jednakże bardziej rozsądni nie przystali do niej. Tych co stawiali jej opór Zela zabijała. Pewnego razu smok odpowiedzialny za obrońcę Piekłorycza - Kairoz - przybył do Grim Batolu, oferując pomoc. Zela na nią przystała. Okazało się, że jest w stanie przenieść siły Prawdziwej Hordy do innego świata - do Draenoru sprzed Paktu Krwi. Orczyca przystała, a wkrótce potem przeniosła swoje oddziały do tamtego świata. Plan był prosty - uwolnić Garrosha z klasztoru, zabić przebywające tam osoby, a potem uciec. Kairozdormu w przeciwieństwie do Zeli kierował się innymi pobudkami - chciał aby błędy przeszłości zostały naprawione, dzięki czemu świat byłby lepszym miejscem. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak bardzo się mylił. Proces miał się ku końcowi. Wielu zszokowały fakty jakie zostały odkryte - Jaina zamierzała po wydarzeniach w Theramore unicestwić Orgrimmar przy pomocy tsunami i zniszczyć całą Hordę, jak również że użyła Srebrnego Sojuszu - organizacji Wysokich Elfów Vereesy - do przejęcia władzy w Kirin Torze. Go'el zrozumiał, jak bardzo tragedia jej miasta zmieniła ją w orędowniczkę unicestwienia Hordy. Odkryli jednak, że Jaina działała wówczas pod wpływem emocji. Niebianie mieli wydać werdykt razem z Taranem Zhu, syn Groma wciąż okazywał wzgardę wobec swoich oprawców. Tymczasem Sylwana i Vereesa miały już wszystko rozplanowane. Były gotowe na zatrucie posiłku, lecz dowiedziały się, że wszystkie potrawy przyrządzane są na miejscu, czyli w klasztorze. Wobec tego postanowiły użyć trucizny Opuszczonych, jaka zatrułaby jakiś składnik i tym samym całą potrawę, ponieważ sztućce były doskonale przygotowane do zatrucia - stworzono je ze specjalnych materiałów pokrytych zaklęciami. Zatrucie ich sprawiłoby zmianę ich cech, a tym samym do posiłku podane zostałyby inne, niezatrute. Siostry wiedziały, że muszą działać szybko, bo wyrok może się okazać niekorzystny dla zwolenników. Tymczasem mieszkańcy planety oglądali końcową część procesu. W pewnym momencie jednak usłyszano że klasztor jest atakowany. Smoki z Kairozem na czele zaatakowały budynek, a do niego wdzierały się oddziały pod wodzą Zeli. Vol'jin i Varian Wrynn stanęli im naprzeciw, tak samo Go'el z rodziną i Jaina. Siostry Bieżywiatr również stanęły do walki, zestrzeliwując jednostki powietrzne. Mimo ciężkich strat udało się Prawdziwej Hordzie uwolnić Garosza, a następnie uciec przez wrota. Chromia była zdumiona tym co się stało, jak również zaskoczyła ją zdrada Kairoza oraz jego manipulacja artefaktem. Z bitwy obrońcy nie wyszli zwycięsko - zginęło wielu widzów, kilkaset zostało rannych, w tym Lady Proudmoore i wielu innych. Nawet Sylvanas ledwie ocalała, pomogła jej jednak Vereesa. Mimo to poczuła, jakby ktoś złamał jej serce, bo pozwolono uciec Garroshowi, a plan nie wypalił. Po masakrze Varian Wrynn i Vol'jin spytali się, czy gdyby do tej sytuacji nie doszło do jaki byłby werdykt. Zaskoczył niemal wszystkich - oszczędzić, by mógł się uczyć. Na pytanie dlaczego taki wyrok i po co ten proces wkrótce Yu'lon odparła, że nie tylko Garrosh był sądzony. Sylvanas, Varian, Go'el i Jaina nie pojęli o co im chodziło, lecz Anduin i Baine szybko zrozumieli - to był również ich proces. Wkrótce okazało się o co chodziło. Wielki Król i Wódz Wojenny zrozumieli, że tym samym proces pokazać miał, że żadna ze stron nie jest święta i ma swoje trupy w szafie. Przywódczyni Ofensywy Kirin Toru zrozumiała - chodziło o pokazanie, że Przymierze mimo swej szlachetności jest zbyt zaślepione w sobie, zaś Horda mimo swojego honoru z trudem do niego przystaje. Wynik procesu oraz wydarzenia miały poważny wpływ na Azeroth. Prawdziwa Horda uciekła, a Wichrogród i Orgrimmar postanowili go odnaleźć za wszelką cenę. Po procesie każdy wrócił do siebie. Trzeba było wiele zmienić i naprawić. Nowe Przymierze szybko zajęło się odbudową Gnomereganu, jak również wycofało swoje roszczenia terytorialne o Dolinę Cierniodławiu. Również umożliwili podróżowanie półką skalną z Płonących Stepów do Bagien Rozpaczy, a także odebrali wszelkie honory tym, co zabijali cywili w oblężeniu stolicy Hordy. Ustanowili też Theramore i obszar wokół swoim terytorium, gdzie mieli nadzieję na odbudowę miasta, oferując jednocześnie ocalałym bezpieczną relokację do Królestwa Wichrogrodu. Tymczasem Nowa Horda miała również poważne zmartwienia. Udało się jej podtrzymać wpływy w Jesionowej Kniei, jednakże Królestwo Opuszczonych miało liczne problemy, gdy Mroczna Pani wyruszyła na proces. Zaczęły się protesty i obwinianie pandarian o ucieczkę, jednakże Sylwana szybko zgasiła rozruchy. W Orgrimmarze Thrall i wodzowie orczych klanów mianowali nowego przywódcę Durotaru - Varoka Saurfanga. Jednocześnie problemem stał się fakt pomocy Krwawych Elfów, które zareagowały natychmiastowym skazaniem winnych kradzieży artefaktów z Pandarii. Sytuacja po szczycie została opanowana, lecz szybko rozeszła się echem. Tymczasem niespodziewanie Ofensywa Kirin Tor zaczęła się rozpadać, a władze dalarańskie szybko ogłosiły przyjęcie z powrotem członków Hordy. Żelazna Horda thumb|290px|Grom z alternatywnego Draenoru ogłasza na trupie Mannorotha powstanie Żelaznej Hordy.W Azeroth nastał rok 31 ADP i nic nie wskazywało na szalone lata. Jednak to była tylko cisza przed prawdziwą burzą, jaka miała w następnych latach nadejść. Garosz uciekł do alternatywnego Draenoru, gdzie orkowie jeszcze nie doprowadzili do Paktu Krwi. W tamtym świecie był to rok 4 BDP. Garrosh przybył do Grommasha, jaki początkowo nie wierzył w słowa przybysza, lecz potem ten odkrył karty, gdy na zgromadzeniu spytał Gul'dana o konszachty z demonami w związku z próbą doprowadzenia do Paktu Krwi. Czarnoksiężnik zdziwił się skąd o tym wiedział. Garrosh i Grommash rozpoczęli przygotowania. W tamtym świecie syn Groma został egzarchą, lecz zginął. Ponadto ta Golka nie spłodziła mu syna, a egzarcha miał inną matkę. W tej czasoprzestrzeni moment picia krwi Mannorotha miał inny przebieg - Grommash ją odrzucił, a następnie z pomocą Garrosha zgładził Mannorotha z pomocą swych wojowników. Zszokowany Gul'dan zrozumiał, że przeznaczenie orków zostało zmienione. Prawdziwa Horda połączyła się z siłami Gromasza i tak powstała Żelazna Horda, jaka zaczęła budować Mroczny Portal w formie bramy między ich Draenorem, a Azeroth. W ciągu kilku lat inwazja została przygotowana i Garrosh mógł wywrzeć zemstę na tych, którzy go zdradzili lub walczyli przeciwko niemu. Wiedząc że portal otworzy się w Strzaskanej Krainie wiedział co musi upaść pierwsze i w ten sposób co będzie jego pierwszym celem - Wichrogród. Przymierze i Horda poszukiwały wszelkich śladów gdzie Garrosh, Zaela oraz Kairozdormu mogli uciec razem z Prawdziwą Hordą. Gdy nagle Mroczny Portal zmienił kolor z zielonego na czerwony stało się jasne, że coś jest nie tak. Wkrótce bazy przy portalu zostały zajęte, a personel wzięty do niewoli. Obie grupy nie były przygotowane na tak zaskakujący zwrot akcji. Siłami inwazyjnymi kierowała Zaela. Tak oto wybuchła wojna w Draenorze. Oddziały obu grup zmuszone były połączyć siły, aby stawić czoła Żelaznej Hordzie. Jednak ich przewaga magiczna i technologiczna nie miała szans w starciu z wynalazkami zwolenników Garrosha. Wkrótce siły Żelaznej Hordy zajęły Przełęcz Wichrowej Zguby, doszły do Ziem Zachodnich i zdołały dotrzeć do Płonących Stepów. Jednak siły Przymierza odparły atak na Wichrogród, Horda zaś zdołała powstrzymać ich przed marszem na północ od Czarnej Skały. Doszło do kontrataku, jaki wyrzucił siły Żelaznej Hordy ze Wschodnich Królestw. Siłami Przymierza dowodził Maraad, oddziałami Hordy zaś dowodził Go'el, natomiast nad wszystkim kontrolę miał arcymag Kirin Toru Khadgar. W walce o Iglicę Czarnej Góry Zela padła, zabita przez poszukiwaczy przygód. Bez niej ofensywa się rozpadła i nastąpiło odparcie sił orków z alternatywnego Draenoru z powrotem do ich ojczyzny. thumb|260px|Garrosh pokonany przez Thralla.Dzięki odparciu sił wroga w Azeroth znów nastał pokój, lecz aby on w ogóle zapanował trzeba było pokonać Żelazną Hordę. Khadgar, Maraad i Thrall zebrali swoich sojuszników i ruszyli na alternatywny Draenor. Orkowie byli oczarowali szansą na ponowne zobaczenie domu, tym razem jednak zupełnie odmiennego od tego co zastali w Rubieży. Połączenie z tamtym Draenorem wciąż istniało, lecz przy pomocy teleportów. Uniemożliwiło to przerzucanie całych oddziałów, a pojedyncze osoby. Inaczej było z Draenorem, do którego uciekli zwolennicy Garosza Piekłorycza. Dowiedzieli się, że są dwie główne frakcje - Żelazna Horda i draenei z Shattrath. Oddziały Maraada ruszyły pomóc alternatywnym pobratymcom. Prorok Velen spotkał alternatywną wersję siebie oraz Yrel, jaka tytułowała go mianem "wujka". Żelazna Horda, po utracie Mrocznego Portalu i kilku terenów zaszyła się w Grommashar, natomiast draenei byli oblegani przez Mag'har. W walce o Shattrath przeciwko orkom, a potem przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi poniesiono ciężkie straty, zginął też Maraad, lecz jego schedę przejęła Yrel jaka ogłosiła sojusz Świetlistych Draenei z Wichrogrodem. Sojusz z Orgrimmarem zaś ogłosiły klany orków Mag'har. Przymierze i Horda pod wodzą Khadgara szybko dokonały desantu na Grommashar, a Thrall w mak'gora pokonał syna Groma, następnie paląc jego zwłoki. Śmierć w międzyczasie poniósł również Kairoz, jaki należał do potężnej organizacji, która chciała naprawić przeszłość i tym samym stworzyć lepszą przyszłość. Smocze stada rozpoczęły polowania na nie. Oddziały Płonącego Legionu tymczasem przypuściły nowy atak. Gul'dan zebrał w swojej Radzie Cienia wielu orków i draenei, a następnie stworzył armię na usługach tamtejszego Archimonde'a. Pod wodzą Khadgara połączone oddziały Nowego Przymierza i Nowej Hordy pokonały oddziały Legionu stojące na drodze do Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia, a następnie rozpoczęły jej oblężenie. Co więcej do nich dołączyła Armia Światła i Żelazna Horda. Koniec końców udało się pokonać Archimonde'a, lecz przypłacając to śmiercią wielu żołnierzy, w tym Velena z alternatywnego wszechświata. Oddziały Legionu zostały pokonane, lecz konający Man'ari Eredar przerzucił orczego czarnoksiężnika do Azeroth. Odchodząc z tamtego świata Grommash Hellscream przysiągł wysłannikom Azeroth, że zbudują wspólną ojczyznę - jak orków, tak i draenei. Nowe połączenie umożliwiło przestawianie Mrocznego Portalu w zależności od tego do jakiego świata kto chce przejść. Legion atakuje po raz ostatni thumb|282px|Otwarcie przez Gul'dana Grobowca Sargerasa na Zniszczonych Wyspach zapoczątkowało trzecią inwazję Legionu na Azeroth.Oddziały Przymierza i Hordy wróciły do siebie, nie mając świadomości jakie niebezpieczeństwa im zagrażają. Tymczasem Kirin Tor zezwolił na powrót sin'dorei do siebie i ogłosił Dalaran z powrotem niezależnym. Jaina domagała się wydalenia Hordy z miasta, lecz jej prośby zostały zignorowane. W związku z tym złożyła rezygnację ze stanowiska członkini rady, co Khadgara mocno zasmuciło, podobnie jak Kalegosa. Widział, jak wzbiera w niej coraz bardziej nienawiść w wyniku zagłady Theramore. Go'el czuł wielką winę z tego powodu, dlatego zrezygnował z członkostwa w Hordzie i osiadł w Dalaranie, będąc reprezentantem wyłącznie Ziemnego Kręgu. Jego żona zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Napięcia rosły, mimo usilnych starań Vol'jina i Variana, wiedzieli jednak, że jeśli odpuści jeden to drugi rozpocznie go nękać aż nie padnie, dlatego nie mogli sobie pozwolić na chwile słabości. W Azeroth wiwatowano w związku z zabiciem Garosza Piekłorycza. Go'ela uznano za bohatera Azeroth. Tymczasem niespodziewanie spetryfikowany król Magni Miedziobrody przebudził się. Będąc teraz żywym diamentem stał się Mówcą Azeroth - chodzącym głosem planety. Wtedy zwiadowcy donieśli, że w okolicy porzuconego Grobowca Sargerasa znaleziono dziwną łódź z zielonym światłem, a następnie zielone światło biło z grobowca. Całe Azeroth postawione zostało w stan pełnej gotowości bojowej. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Gul'dan otworzył demonom portal na planetę. Zaczęła się trzecia - i jak się miało wkrótce okazać ostatnia - inwazja Legionu na Azeroth. Wszyscy się przygotowali w trybie natychmiastowym. Wichrogórd rozkazał przeprowadzić masowy pobór do wojska, w tym także starców i kobiet. Prócz nich do służby garnęła się też młodzież, jaka szukała sławy. W Orgrimmarze orkowie zmobilizowali wszystkie klany oraz przygotowali Kor'kron do skutecznej walki. Gnomeregan wytworzył masową ilość broni. Gobliny Wody Zęzowej wytworzyły jeszcze więcej ładunków wybuchowych oraz zaawansowanego technologicznie i magicznie oręża. Nocne Elfy zmobilizowały największą liczbę Strażników od czasu Wojny Starożytnych, wspomaganą przez Starożytnych, Driady, druidów i kapłanki. Krwawe Elfy zmobilizowały wielką kawalerię magiczną. Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni zorganizowały wielkie eskadry jeźdźców nietoperzy oraz szamanów, jacy mieli zapewnić opiekę medyczną na polu walki. Exodar wysłał najlepszych paladynów, zaś Żelazna Kuźnia skrzyknęła każdego myśliwego oraz wyposażyła ich w topory i karabiny. Worgeni zgromadzili wielką armię swoich wojowników, taureni przygotowali potężne karawany bestii kodo, natomiast Opuszczeni na rozkaz Sylwany wskrzeszali kogo tylko się dało, czy chciał czy nie. Swoją bazę Azerothianie ustanowili w Dalaranie, który doleciał na Zniszczone Wyspy. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu pomocy udzieliły też inne frakcje. Niezależne kartele goblińskie, wiele ras Azerothu niepowiązanych z Legionem czy Starymi Bogami, Konklawe Kościoła Światła, rozmaite religie Azerothu, a nawet Plaga Nieumarłych. Niestety wkrótce okazało się, że na sytuacji próbują zyskać Siły Starych Bóstw. Po klęsce Y'Shaarja, Yogg-Sarona i C'Thuna pozostał jeden z czwórki - N'Zoth. Stało się jasne, że będzie chciał wyrwać się na wolność, jeśli Sargerasowi uda się zwyciężyć. Stworzono wówczas Armię Upadku Legionu. Razem z Przymierzem i Hordą ulokowała swój sztab w Dalaranie. Cel był prosty - zgładzić Płonący Legion raz na zawsze i zapewnić pokój w Azeroth. Do Armii wkrótce przystali poszukiwacze przygód. Na czele rady tej organizacji stali między innymi: Opuszczony Meryl Felstorm z Tirisgarde, Nocna Elfka Emmarel Shadewarden z Niewidzianej Ścieżki oraz Krwawa Elfka Lady Liadrin z Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni. Jakże wielkim zaskoczeniem było, gdy do rady dołączył tajemniczy człowiek, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt z nowo powstałych Nieukoronowanych - organizacji jednoczącej łotrzyków z obu stron barykady - oraz Opuszczony przepełniony Światłością, jakim był sam arcybiskup Alonsus Faol. Potężna armia jakiej nie widział świat przyszła zewsząd, nie tylko ze Wschodnich Królestw i Kalimdoru. Nawet lokalna ludność Zniszczonych Wysp okazała wsparcie dla Azerothian. Pomoc zorganizowali również mieszkańcy Northrendu oraz Pandarii. Wojownicy przybyli również z alternatywnego Draenoru, a także z Rubieży. Setki tysięcy, może nawet miliony mężczyzn, kobiet i młodzieńców stanęło na rozkazy Kirin Toru. Arcymag Khadgar objął władzę jako naczelny dowódca aliantów. Wkrótce przybyli też reaktywowani Illidari, jacy zdołali przywrócić do życia swojego pana, a także prorok Velen, jaki postanowił pomóc Khadgarowi w związku z inwazją Legionu na pełną skalę, chcąc pomścić wydarzenia na swojej ojczystej planecie. Wkrótce Kirin Tor, Wielki Król oraz Wódz Wojenny usłyszeli wypowiedź Illidana Stormrage'a, najbardziej jednak zaskoczeni byli Malfurion, Maiev i Tyrande - nigdy nie działał w imię Legionu. Jako dowód odparł, że wszystko co robił miało na celu zniszczenie Legionu. Przedstawiał kolejne dowody - przejęcie demonicznej broni w postaci Bliźniaczych Ostrzy Azzinotha, stanie się hybrydą Kaldorei i demona, zgromadzenie armii orków Chaosu, nag, sin'dorei, kaldorei i wielu innych, stworzenie Łowców Demonów, walka z Legionem ich własnymi demonami teraz kierowanymi przez niego. Gdy powiedział ostatnie z nich Malfurion zrozumiał. Wybaczył Illidanowi tyle lat cierpienia, podobnie Tyrande. Maiev Shadowsong, wzburzona tym że więziła nie wielkiego wroga Azerothu lecz jego największego obrońcę poprzysięgła podążyć za Illidanem aż do samego końca, by odkupić swoją winę w postaci więzienia go 10 tysięcy lat i później zabicia. Mając taki sojusz - Przymierze, Horda, Plaga, Illidari, Pandaria, alternatywny Draenor, Wielka Armia Światła i Armia Upadku Legionu - Khadgar zdecydował, że nie można zwlekać. Rozpoczął się atak na obszary Legionu. Pierwszym była bitwa o Zniszczone Wybrzeże. Khadgar stanął na czele sił Kirin Toru, Armiami Upadku Legionu kierował Velen, Przymierzem Wielki Król Varian Wrynn, natomiast Hordą Vol'jin. Wspomagał ich Illidan i jego armie Illidarich. Mimo genialnej taktyki i strategii oraz przewagi magicznej i technologicznej spaczone istoty zalały pole bitwy i przy pomocy swojej magii zyskały przewagę. Vol'jin nie chciał się wycofać z pola bitwy, co przypłacił życiem. Na łożu śmierci trzymająca go Sylvanas usłyszała jego ostatnią wolę - teraz to ona kieruje Hordą. Nie czuła się gotowa do przyjęcia takiego ciężaru, mimo tego postanowiła spełnić wolę trolla dżunglowego. Horda wkrótce zorientowała się, że wojska Przymierza ponoszą ciężkie straty. Wódz Wojenna Sylwana Bieżywiatr wysłała zatem na prośbę Khadgara wojska, nie chcąc by dwaj przywódcy zginęli. Niestety demon przeszył ojca Anduina swoją włócznią i Shalamayne pozostał bez właściciela. Sylwana podniosła róg i wezwała wojska do odwrotu, podobnie Khadgar jaki zarządził generalny odwrót. Bez armii gotowej do zniszczenia Legionu na Zniszczonych Wyspach arcymag wiedział że nie uda się obronić Azerothu. On, Sylwana i Jaina byli jednymi z niewielu osób, jakim udało się uciec z tej masakry. Wobec tego Przymierze i Horda zdecydowały się bronić swoich terenów. Niedługo potem Legion był wszędzie - w Northrendzie, Pandarii, Kalimdorze oraz Wschodnich Królestwach. Najgorsze było jednak to, że obie frakcje doprowadziły do odnowienia animozji między sobą, zarzucając drugiej że to jej wina iż nie udało się wygrać starcia z demonami. Przymierze obwiniało Sylwanę, natomiast Horda główną winę zrzuciła na Greymane'a. Kontratak Azerothian thumb|262px|Argus widziany z powierzchni Azeroth w Dalaranie.Po klęsce w walce o Strzaskane Wybrzeże Khadgar zgromadził resztki zaprojektowanej koalicji z Przymierza, Hordy, Armii Światła i grup z Armii Upadku Legionu. Wierni byli mu Illidan i Velen, oparcie znaleźli też w wielu dowódcach polowych z Wichrogrodu oraz Orgrimmaru. Gdy naczelne organy administracyjne Przymierza i Hordy straciły panowanie nad sytuacją wówczas pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Powróciwszy do Orgrimmaru Sylwana zajęła tron w Ostoi Grommasha i rozkazała natychmiast zebrać ocalałych i przygotować ważniejsze obszary do defensywy, gromadząc w większych osadach lokalną ludność. Jednocześnie Anduin Wrynn przybył do Wichrogrodu, wziął Shalamayne i rozkazał zrobić dokładnie to samo. Zgodnie z wolą swoich poprzedników dopełnili obietnicy. Mroczna Pani została Wodzem Wojennym Nowej Hordy, natomiast Anduin Llane Wrynn zasiadł na tronie w Twierdzy Wichrogród i został Wielkim Królem Nowego Przymierza. Obydwoje wysłali wiadomości do wszystkich pozostałych przywódców z rozkazami by przygotować obronę stolic ras, wysyłając też kilka kontyngentów do Północnej Grani i Pandarii. Wichrogród, Orgrimmar oraz Dalaran zmieniły się w twierdzę wręcz nie do zdobycia. Velen, Illidan i Khadgar dowiedzieli się, że na Azeroth na pokładzie jednego z okrętów przybył sam Kil'jaeden, prawa ręka Sargerasa. Illidan postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. Postanowił, że zaatakują okręt, pokonają Kil'jaedena oraz tym samym zwrócą uwagę Pana Legionu. Do trójki prócz bohaterów Przymierza i Hordy dołączył również Magni Miedziobrody, Mówca Azeroth. Zdradził on, że Azeroth to nie tylko planeta, lecz także potężny tytan płci żeńskiej, która - jeśli się przebudzi - stanie się najpotężniejszym Tytanem w dziejach, jaka przyćmi Panteon oraz pokona Władców Pustki i że jej dusza znajduje się w samym sercu planety. Herosi przystąpili do działania. Rzucili więc wszystkie możliwe siły na jednostkę flagową oraz dokonali abordażu na okręt. Illidan zabrał w czasie walki pewien artefakt. Mimo nierównej walki Kil'jaeden został pokonany. Wyjaśniło się też dlaczego Velen był taki małomówny w swojej kwestii - kiedy doszło do inwazji próbował ocalić swojego syna, Rakeesha, jednak ten został porwany przez Kil'jaedena i zmieniony w Man'ari przez Demoniczną Inkwizycję. Bohaterowie musieli go pokonać, a następnie doprowadzili do upadku dawnego przyjaciela Kil'jaedena. Kiedy okręt zaczął się rozpadać Velen pożegnał dawnego przyjaciela, dotykając jego czoła i tym samym doprowadzając do unicestwienia arcydemona, trochę tak jakby przywódca Exodaru mu wybaczył błędy z dawnych lat. Kiedy Velen, Illidan, Khadgar i reszta bohaterów dzięki teleportacji jaką wykonał arcymag Kirin Toru do swojego miasta zobaczyli coś, czemu nie mogli uwierzyć - wyrwa nad Azeroth rozrosła się do takich rozmiarów, że do systemu gwiezdnego przybył też Argus - zniszczony dom draenei. Khadgar pytał Illidana co zrobił na co ten odparł że to co należy. thumb|260px|Sargeras i Wielka Armia ŚwiatłaSprowadzenie Argusa do Azeroth było sporym zaskoczeniem dla Legionu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zostali zaatakowani na swoim własnym terytorium. Tymczasem siły Azeroth prowadzone przez Khadgara, Illidana i Velena odnalazły legendarnego Xenedara, spoczywającego na demonicznej planecie. Khadgar i Illidan nie kojarzyli tego okrętu, inaczej jednak było w przypadku Velena. Otóż dawno temu, podczas pierwszych kontaktów z naaru grupa wybranych przez Światłość istot zjednoczyła się pod sztandarem bytów Światła i stworzyli Wielką Armię Światła, mającą unicestwić Płonący Legion. Jednak w miarę walk z demonami zaczęły wyciekać dane o Legionie straszliwsze niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie w najśmielszych snach wyobrażać. Okazało się, że Sargeras nie założył Legionu tylko dlatego że obrócił się przeciwko Panteonowi i by wszystko zniszczyć. Otóż ten został tak zmieniony przez swoją walkę z Władcami Pustki, istotami będącymi przeciwieństwem wspaniałych Naaru. Tytan wierzył później, że Płonąca Krucjata może ocalić wszechświat przed zagładą wyłącznie w jeden sposób - tworząc wielką armię demonów, jaka zniszczy Władców i uchroni wszechświat niszcząc to co znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki mrocznych istot, tym samym wbijając klin między Pustkę a życie, wypaczając energią fel to, co mogło zostać wypaczone przez wpływy mroku. Na miejscu odnaleźli Vindicaara, na którym przebywała ranna Xe'ra, jedna z pierwotnych naaru. Przywódczyni armii przedstawiła dwójkę Azerothian, których zaciągnęła do służby w 8 ADP, lecz dla nich minęły wręcz tysiąclecia. Byli to Turalyon i Alleria Windrunner. Obydwoje nie mogli wyjść ze strachu, ale i podziwu, jak w ciągu tych 25 lat zmieniła się ich ojczyzna. Ludzkiego bohatera zasmuciła wiadomość o śmierci Variana, wiedział jednak że Anduin jest dobrą osobą i że mający niespełna 18 lat Wielki Król Przymierza będzie godnym następcą ojca. Alleria natomiast nie mogła wyjść z przerażenia, że Quel'Thalas upadło, a jej siostra jest nieumarłą, a na dodatek nową przywódczynią Hordy. Delikatnie mówiąc zszokowana była tym, że ta należała do Hordy i teraz była jej Wodzem Wojenną. Wszyscy jednak zrozumieli, że inwazja Legionu nie może być momentem, w którym można liczyć na chwilę kłótni i trzeba razem stanąć naprzeciw mrokowi Sargerasa. Xe'ra potrzebowała swojego rdzenia, a ten był na Argusie. Azerothianie przypuścili wielką ofensywę na kwaterę główną Płonącego Legionu. Mroczny Tytan szczerze się tego nie spodziewał. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że mieszkańcy tego świata są wielkim wrogiem, ponieważ powstrzymali go już 5 razy - w czasie Wojny Starożytnych, na Dachu Świata oraz pośrednio przez Medivha i Orczą Hordę w Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojnie, a także w inwazji na Draenor. Oprócz tego pokonali przecież jego dwóch najlepszych dowódców - Archimonde'a podczas Trzeciej Wojny, Kil'jaedena najpierw w Słonecznej Studni a potem na jego okręcie, do tego klęska jego generałów w alternatywnym Draenorze. Wobec tego postanowił powstrzymać Azerothian przed atakiem na jego kwaterę główną. thumb|267px|Illidan zabija Xe'rę.Tymczasem śmiertelnicy zdobyli rdzeń Xe'ry. Ta mówiła o Wybrańcu, o Dziecku Światła i Cienia. Nie był nim jednak Turalyon, jak początkowo myślał, lecz Illidan. Pojął te słowa, gdy naaru opowiedziała mu o istocie używającej mroku by nieść dobro. Przywódczyni Wielkiej Armii Światła spytała Illidana jaki jest jego cel, na co ten odparł, że jego głównym celem zawsze było zniszczenie Płonącego Legionu. Ta stwierdziła, że jeśli chce zniszczyć Sargerasa musi stać się Wybrańcem. Pytając czy przyjmuje ten dar, Illidan niespodziewanie go odrzucił. Xe'ra zdecydowała się więc wymusić przyjęcie Światłości przez Illidana. Zaczęła leczyć jego rany, przywracać naturalny wzrok i napełniać go Światłem. Alleria i Turalyon nie oponowali, Velen nie mógł uwierzyć co widzi, a bohaterowie ledwie mogli cokolwiek zrobić. Gdy jednak naaru odparła, że przeznaczenie musi zostać wypełnione Nocny Elf odparł, że jego przeznaczenie jest w rękach jego samego. Wtedy to przy pomocy umysłu skierował w świetlistą istotę potężny zielony strumień energii a następnie złamał jej opór. Xe'ra zginęła natychmiast, rozpryskując się na kilka świetlistych fragmentów. Wściekły Turalyon wyjął miecz i chciał zabić Illidana, mówiąc że ten dopuścił się zdrady i sprowadził zagładę. Demon jednak powstrzymał go chwytając ostrze miecza. Ten odparł że jego wiara go zaślepia i Xe'ra kłamała, ponieważ nie ma żadnego wybrańca i nie można polegać na istotach światła, tak jak nie można polegać na istotach cienia. Turalyon nieco powstrzymał swój gniew, by następnie zmienić go w niedowierzanie. Świetliści jacy należeli do rasy również nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że przez całą swą egzystencję byli tak naprawdę okłamywani, że wiara w Światłość nie jest jedynym, co może ocalić świat przed Legionem i go pokonać. Nastąpił u nich kryzys wartości. Illidan powiedział na koniec, że tylko oni sami - śmiertelnicy - mogą siebie ocalić i nigdy nie było żadnej innej opcji. Tymczasem na Azeroth Opuszczeni rozpoczęli polowanie na val'kyrie w Stormheim, by nakłonić je do przejścia na swoją stronę, jednak Gilneańczycy z Gennem Greymanem na czele powstrzymali ten przebieg zdarzeń i nie udało się nieumarłym doprowadzić do przejścia wszystkich val'kyr na swoją stronę. Ponadto jeszcze ważniejsza była inna informacja - przebudził się Magni Miedziobrody. Będący teraz Mówcą Azeroth stał się żywym posągiem z czystego diamentu, a także opiekunem, głosem i znawcą planety, zachowując się w stosunku do niej jak ojciec do córki. To właśnie on opowiedział o tym, że planeta ma w sobie potężnego Tytana płci żeńskiej, który, gdy się przebudzi, może przerosnąć swoją siłą Sargerasa, lecz jeśli się przebudzi - zginie cała planeta, lecz jest zbyt słaba, aby to zrobić i zrobi to za kilka milionów czy nawet miliardów lat. Ponadto Legion przeszedł do kontrofensywy i wysłał wojska ku wszystkim terenom na planecie, atakując również takie miejsca jak Mroczny Portal, Wichrogród, Orgrimmar, Karazhan, Górę Hyjal, Smocze Cmentarzysko czy nawet Klasztor Shado-Pan. Upadek Sargerasa thumb|258px|Panteon w trakcie upadku Sargerasa.Gdy historia z Xe'rą i Illidanem dotarła do uszu Azerothian wówczas nastał kryzys wiary nigdy wcześniej niespotykany. Widziano Światłość jako nie całkiem dobrą, a Pustkę czy jakiś inny mrok, jako nie całkiem złą. Mimo to mieszkańcy zjednoczyli się i rozpoczęli walkę z Legionem na Argusie. Wielka Armia Światła pozostała zjednoczona jedynie dzięki Wielkiemu Egzarsze jakim stał się Turalyon. Gdyby nie on siły te by upadły. W międzyczasie w Świątyni Światła Otchłani zebrało się kilka osób z Kościoła Świętego Światła. Jakim zdziwieniem było, gdy jako Opuszczonego ujrzeli arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola. Przymierze przeciwne było jego obecności, lecz jak się okazało był w pełni wolnym bytem. Konklawe błyskawicznie uczyniło go swoim przywódcą mimo licznych oporów. Nowy przywódca Kościoła Świętego Światła rozpoczął proces jednoczenia podzielonych wyznawców Światłości. Tak oto doprowadził do zjednoczenia wszystkich odłamów religii, jak również uznał Kult Zapomnianego Cienia za odłam Kościoła, a także zezwolił jego członkom wejść w skład Konlawe, co dla wielu było wręcz herezją, w tym dla Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, jaka teraz widziała w nim bluźniercę i odpychające kłamstwo czegoś, co można nazwać kapłanem. Poszukiwacze odkryli w świątyni też jedną osobę, jakiej się nie spodziewali nigdy zobaczyć - Calię Menethil. Okazało się, że jest kapłanką i nie rości sobie pretensji do tronu, a na dodatek uważa Opuszczonych za takich samych jak ludzie, lecz dotkniętych wielkimi nieszczęściami, których nikt normalny nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Jednocześnie okazało się że Vanessa VanCleef żyje, a na dodatek należy do tajemniczej grupy o nazwie Nieukoronowani. Jak wkrótce agenci Kor'kronu i WW:7 odkryli była to grupa która miała dojście do każdego władcy i mogli manipulować wydarzeniami w praktycznie każdym królestwie na świecie. Armie Upadku Legionu rozpoczęły ofensywę na Argus. Mimo zaciętego oporu mieszkańcy Azeroth, teraz pod przywództwem Khadgara, Illidana Stormrage'a, Velena oraz Magniego Miedziobrodego wspomagani przez Armię Światła i poszukiwaczy przygód zdobyli przyczółek na planecie i udało im się dzięki temu zaatakować po raz pierwszy w historii Legion na jego własnych ziemiach. Inwazja na Argusa sprawiła, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziano tyle osób pod bronią. Ale też i tyle ofiar. W bitwach o kwaterę główną demonicznej armii uczestniczyły wszystkie rasy z Azeroth i nie tylko - draenei, orkowie, ludzie, Opuszczeni, elfy wszelkiego rodzaju, taureni, trolle z każdego gatunku, krasnoludy, gnomy, gobliny, pandareni i worgeni. Dołączyli też jinyu, hozeni czy nawet ogry. Tak wielka armia liczyła setki tysięcy, może nawet miliony i nigdy wcześniej nie było tak wielkiej armii Przymierza, Hordy, Dalaranu i pozostałych frakcji pod jednym przywództwem. thumb|260px|Illidan naprzeciw uwięzionego przez Panteon Tytanów Sargerasa, stając do ostatniej walki z nim.Wkrótce Magni, Velen, Khadgar i Illidan odnaleźli przerażającą wiadomość, dlaczego nigdy Tytani nie zdołali powstrzymać lub nie walczyli z Sargerasem. Otóż ich brat gdy tylko przybył do Siedziska Panteonu natychmiast i niespodziewanie w mgnieniu oka obalił Panteon, a następnie wszystkich, razem z Aman'Thulem, uwięził w więzieniach, a duszę ojczyzny eredarów - Argusa - przemienił w swojego osobistego strażnika ich cel, by następnie przez niezliczone milenia torturować ich i w końcu doprowadzić wręcz do szaleństwa. Panteon, mimo że został uwięziony i stał się szalony, to jednak nigdy nie został splugawiony. Istniała więc spora szana na to, że Panteon wciąż może pomóc powstrzymać Sargerasa przed zniszczeniem Azeroth i wszelkiego życia na nim. Bohaterowie stanęli do walki z upadłym Tytanem, w końcu go zniszczyli i dzięki temu uwolnili Panteon. thumb|left|216px|Sargeras wbija miecz w Azeroth w akcie desperackiej próby ostatecznego triumfu. Aman'Thul odparł, żeby Dzieci Azeroth wracały do domu. Velen, Khadgar i Magni przygotowali się do powrotu na okręcie, razem z całym wojskiem sprzymierzonych. Illidan jednak został, a Velen zrozumiał o co chodzi - teraz to Illidan będzie strażnikiem Sargerasa, jako więźnia i spocznie tuż obok innych Tytanów. Brat Malfuriona prawdopodobnie oddał swoje życie, dzięki czemu Legion został rozbity bez swojego przywódcy. Niestety - gdy Velen i reszta ruszali ku ojczyźnie, a Illidan i Panteon wzięli Sargerasa ten niespodziewanie wyjął swój miecz, a następnie wbił go w świat. Potężna konstrukcja weszła aż do środka Azeroth, raniąc nie tylko planetę, ale i jej duszę. Magni od razu to poczuł. I tak oto Silithus został zniszczony, a na jego miejscu powstała Rana Świata. Silithidzi zagadkowo zniknęli, śmierć zaś ponieśli niemal wszyscy tam będący mieszkańcy. Odbudować Azeroth thumb|258px|Nowi władcy Azeroth - Wielki Król Przymierza Anduin Llane Wrynn i Wódz Wojenna Hordy Sylvanas Windrunner.Azeroth pokonał Płonący Legion, a Płonąca Krucjata wreszcie dobiegła końca. Lecz niestety nie bez ceny. A cena była wyjątkowo słona - Wielki Król Varian Wrynn i Wódz Wojenny Vol'jin stracili życie. Na domiar złego nowa substancja wypłynęła na powierzchnię Azeroth w Silithusie. Dodatkowo mnóstwo osób zginęło, zgładzono lub było rannych. Nikt nie chciał już wojny, a Ci co jej chcieli wiedzieli doskonale, że konflikt ten będzie potworniejszy i znacznie bardziej okropny aniżeli wszystkie poprzednie. Można powiedzieć że Azeroth teraz był w stanie prawie, jeśli nie już postapokaliptycznym. Wiele miast i wsi zniszczono przez demoniczne najazdy, planeta - jak okiem sięgnąć - pełna była śladów niedawnej wojny. Rysowała się jednak nadzieja dla świata - nowym Wielkim Królem został Anduin Llane Wrynn, syn Variana. Były jednak pewne wątpliwości czy osiemanstoletni władca da radę, ponieważ Vol'jin tuż przed śmiercią mianował Sylwanę Bieżywiatr nowym Wodzem Wojennym. Rysowała się wyraźna granica - Anduin był żarliwym wyznawcą Światłości, podczas gdy mrok był jak najbardziej naturalnym środowiskiem Sylwany. Obydwoje zrozumieli że nowa substancja, nazwana przez Magniego azerytem, zdziała cuda, ponieważ może zarówno ocalić jak i zniszczyć niespotykaną dotąd liczbę istnień. Zaczęli więc przygotowania do wydobycia nowego surowca i narady w związku z nim w sprawie jak ocalić Azeroth. Odbyli wizytę u druidów, magów i kapłanów, ale też inżynierów, kowali oraz geologów. thumb|left|272px|Siostry Windrunner pod koniec spotkania po wielu latach rozłąki. Tymczasem Sylvanas spotkała się pod Iglicą Windrunnerów z Allerią i Vereesą. Początkowo starsza i średnia siostra patrzyły na siebie z wrogością, ale trójkę połączyło zagrożenie ze strony zdziczałych nieumarłych szalejących w ich okolicach. Siostry wyruszyły więc w krótką, lecz pełną przygód podróż, aby sprawdzić co pozostało z ich marzeń oraz bliskości. Alleria wyraźnie wierzyła w Światło i Przymierze, Sylvanas była zwolenniczką Hordy i Ciemności, natomiast Vereesa była neutralna z racji faktu, że widziała już zbyt dużo bólu w postaci współczesnych wojen. Żyjące ubolewały nad średnią siostrą, ale ta odpowiedziała im obojętnością. Mimo tego spotkanie ułożyło się w miarę sprawnie. Sylwana na swój sposób wybaczyła Vereesie uniemożliwienie zabicia Garrosha trucizną, lecz najstarsza z sióstr odpowiedziała wręcz gniewem. Zrozumiała jednak po tym, co zrobił martwy ork gdy był Wodzem Wojennym. Trójka sióstr zakończyła spotkanie stwierdzając że niewiele pozostało z powiązań rodzinnych. Alleria uznała że Sylwana za długo siedziała w Mroku i teraz może dla niej być za późno. Mimo wszystko trzy siostry odeszły spokojnie, a starsza i młodsza pogratulowały Mrocznej Pani awansu na stanowisko Wodza Wojennego. Żona Turalyona dowiedziała się też o tym, jak szpiedzy Sylvanas znaleźli w Rubieżach Aratora i o tym, jak rozkazała go pod żadnym pozorem nie zabijać czy porywać. Obie zaś pogratulowały Vereesie synów, natomiast Alleria i Vereesa życzyły Sylvanas ułożenia się, nawet jeżeli jest Opuszczoną. Wielki Król odbył też podróż do Świątyni Światła Otchłani, gdzie rezydowało odrodzone Konklawe, jednoczące wszystkie kulty wierzące w Światłość. Tam spotkał arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola i Calię Menethil. Arcybiskup był Opuszczonym, natomiast Calia wciąż żywym człowiekiem. Alonsus okazał się być wyjątkowo miłą osobą wobec Wrynna, jak również być wolnym od wpływów Sylvanas i neutralnym wobec obu koalicji śmiertelników. Anduin przeżył też czas wyjątkowo smutny - zmarł Wyll Benton, wieloletni doradca i guwernant królów Llane'a, Variana i jego. W ostatnich słowach wołał jedną osobę - dawno zaginioną żonę Elsie. Anduin wkrótce zrozumiał, że rodzina jest podzielona - jedna jej część to ludzie, podczas gdy druga to Opuszczeni. W jego głowie zrodził się dosyć ciekawy pomysł - zorganizować spotkanie rodzin. Kiedy przedstawił tą propozycję Gennowi ten się wściekł i z miejsca ją odrzucił, natomiast Alonsus, Calia i Moira, przyjaciółka Faola, zgodzili się z Anduinem. Na zebraniu Turalyon, Alleria i Genn zaprzeczyli temu, jedynie Velen wziął stronę chłopca. Rozpoczęły się przygotowania. Faol wyruszył do Podmiasta, teraz zarządzanego przez Radę Opuszczonych z Vellcindą Brenton na czele. Faol przekazał listy: jeden do Nathanosa dla Królowej Banshee, a drugi do Vellcindy. List do Opuszczonej ucieszył ją, a Blightcaller zdołał zorientować się czemu powstała Rada - to swoista regencja wspominająca poległych w inwazji poddanych Windrunner, a także zarządzających ziemiami królestwa na czas jej pobytu w Orgrimmarze. Sama Windrunner przebywała teraz w stolicy Durotaru na zgromadzeniu przywódców Hordy. Od Baina zarządała porzucenia przyjaźni z Anduinem z racji zmiany jego funkcji w Przymierzu, co tauren zrozumiał. Wkrótce potem wyruszyła do Pałacu Przyjemności Gallywixa by sprawdzić jak się mają sprawy nad budową broni. Jastor zdołał zmusić Szafranię Dezel oraz Gryzka Świstowkręta do badań. Ze swego domku w Tanarisie początkowo zdołali zbudować trochę biżuterii, odkryli też że azeryt neutralizuje trucizny oraz potrafi oprzeć się niemal wszystkim uderzeniom. Wysłannik Jastora dał im jednak dwa tygodnie na stworzenie broni, ale oni wymyślili pomysł ucieczki do Przymierza. Jeśli jednak okazałoby się, że również będą dążyć do wojny wówczas zamierzali ruszyć na neutralne terytoria, prawdopodobnie do Dalaranu. W gmachu goblińskim Wódz Wojenna dostała od Faola list, który kazał mu dostarczył Wielki Król. W liście tym Anduin zaproponował Sylvanas konwent, mający na celu połączenie podzielonych przez Trzecią Wojnę i obecną oś Przymierze-Horda rodzin. Początkowo Windrunner nie była skłonna do tego, nawet zamierzała odrzucić propozycję, ale Marris przekazał jej, że Horda może to wykorzystać, nawet jeśli wykorzystać to może Przymierze. Ostatecznie Mroczna Pani postanowiła wyruszyć do Podmiasta, uprzednio pisząc list w którym zgodziła się na zgromadzenie na neutralnym terenie. Konklawe dostało więc od obu stron rozkaz zorganizowania tego wydarzenia. Podczas przygotowań Calia poprosiła króla o wzięcie udziału w Konwencie. Początkowo dosyć niechętnie przystał na to. W międzyczasie Gryzek i Szafrania zdołali uciec, lecz na skraju Tanaris znaleźli ich ludzie Gallywixa, jaki nakazał im podstawić bombę. Eksplozja była dla dwojga znów złączonych, po tak długiej dobrowolnej rozłące, niemal śmiertelna. Ocaleli jedynie dzięki przedmiotom wykonanym z odkrytego surowca - azerytu. Tymczasem dwójka przywódców Azeroth postanowiła nieco przygotować ludzi. Sylvanas przybyła do Podmiasta spotkać się z Radą Opuszczonych, z którymi ustaliła kto z kim chce się spotkać, jak również chciała sama udowodnić, że żywi nie zrozumieją umarłych. Tymczasem w Wichrogrodzie Anduin z pomocą siostry Arthasa organizował liczne spotkania z bliskimi obywateli Podmiasta. W trakcie tych dni zaprosił też Genna i Turalyona do Katedry Światła w godzinach nocnych. Goście nie wiedzieli po co przybyli, do czasu aż dołączył zaproszony przez Anduina trzeci z nich - Alonsus Faol. Od razu zareagowali wręcz nieufnie, widzieli w nim przedstawiciela Plagi lub podwładnego Sylwany. Genn nie słuchał go mimo jego gwarancji, wściekłość spowodowała nawet między innymi wzmianka o Liamie co by było, jakby został wskrzeszony. Greymane mało nie rozszarpał arcybiskupa, jednak postanowił odejść ze spotkania. Z biegiem rozmowy jednak Turalyon dał się przekonać, rozpoznając w nieumarłych starego przyjaciela i ciesząc się z tego spotkania, stając się zwolennikiem Konwentu. Ludzie i nieumarli rozpoczęli Konwent. Opuszczeni ustawili się na Murze Thoradina oraz Upadku Galena, z kolei Wichrogrodczanie przybyli do Twierdzy Burzogród. Po porannym nabożeństwie z udziałem Menethil i Faola oraz obrzędach nieumarłych po drugiej stronie nastąpił początek Konwentu. Na początek Wielki Król spotkał się z Wodzem Wojenną. Chociaż spotkanie było dosyć chłodne, przebiegło całkiem spokojne. Obydwoje na wszelki wypadek rozstawili swoje wojska i kapłanów, gdyby ten kilkugodzinny rozejm został jakoś złamany. W trakcie wydarzenia udział wzięli między innymi dawni rywale i przyjaciele jednocześnie, ojciec i córka czy matka i jej dzieci. W pewnym momencie jednak zwiadowczyni doniosła Sylwanie że jeden z Opuszczonych rozmawiał z kapłanką. Kiedy powiedziała kim ona jest i sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć natychmiast Królowa Banshee dała sygnał by wrócić wszystkich. Zastrzeliła Opuszczonych jacy chcieli zdradzić, zostawiając ludzi. Na koniec zastrzeliła z łuku Dath'Remara samą Menethil. Anduin spostrzegł, że Sylwana nie chciała wojny, więc zabrał ciało i kazał wracać do twierdzy. Spotkanie się skończyło, a ciało młodej kobiety zaniesiono do Świątyni Światła Otchłani, gdzie Saa'ra - Naaru kierująca tym miejscem - przywróciła ją do życia jako coś między żywym człowiekiem, a Opuszczoną. Tymczasem Gryzek i Szafrania uciekli, sabotując projekty, jednak zostali złapani przez ludzi Jastora i zostawieni na śmierć przy bombie. Przeżyli głównie dzięki biżuterii z azerytu, jaką sobie przygotowali, ponieważ materiały z tego surowca okazały się być znacznie bardziej wytrzymałe od czegokolwiek. Młody Wrynn uznał zaś, że Sylvanas jest stracona i jedyne co można zrobić by ją ocalić z mroku to zgładzić, co przyznał z bólem. Greymane zrozumiał to i wybaczył synowi przyjaciela z dawnych lat swoje zdanie odnośnie Opuszczonych. Wojna Krwi thumb|258px|Spalenie Teldrassilu było punktem zapalnym Wojny Krwi.W pewnym momencie rok później, w 33 ADP nastąpiła eskalacja konfliktu między Przymierzem a Hordą. Anduin i Sylvanas prześcigali się o to, kto pierwszy zdobędzie większe złoża azerytu od poprzednika. Rozpoczęły się przygotowania w postaci budowy okrętów, zbudowano nowe kanonierki, wykuto nowe miecze, młoty i zbroje, ale także wzbogacono istniejące już przedmioty azerytem, który wkrótce posłużył nie tylko do pancerzy czy tradycyjnego oręża, lecz także pozwolił na stworzenie nowego oraz umożliwoł wykreowanie nowej amunicji. Dalaran i Pandaria obserwowali to wszystko z wyjątkową uwagą, a goblińskie kartele i gnomie przedsiębiorstwa górnicze szybko zaczęły swoje żniwa, dostając liczne zlecenia. Jedne frakcje pracowały dla Orgrimmaru, inne zaś oddały się na służbę Wichrogrodowi. Wszyscy wiedzieli jedno - wkrótce wybuchnie nowa wojna między Przymierzem a Hordą. Jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony był Magni Miedziobrody, jaki robił wszystko, by frakcje skupiły się na ratowaniu planety, a nie na dzieleniu jej surowców i niszczeniu jej przez konflikty między śmiertelnikami. Pewnego dnia zwiadowcy Przymierza stacjonujący w ruinach miasta-państwa Theramore zaraportowali, iż olbrzymia flota Hordy zmierza z Durotaru - państwa orków - na południe. Wielki Król od razu przeczuwał najgorsze - chcą uczynić Silithus swoją wyłączną strefą wpływów. Rozkazał więc wysłać oddziały celem powstrzymania sił wroga. Tymczasem Nocne Elfy odkryły drugą flotę, większą od południowej. Zmierzała wzdłuż linii brzegowej ku Zimowiośnie. Oddziały z Durotaru też tam ruszyły, natomiast druga siła grupa przeszła przez Góry Kamiennego Szponu i Aszarę do Jesionowej Kniei, szturmując następnie Mroczne Wybrzeże. Elfy w Kalimdorze stanęły do walki z flotą, która prócz orków i trolli miała też ze sobą nieumarłych. Bardzo szybko okazało się, iż na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu i innych ziemiach Państwa Kaldorei, szczególnie w Drzewie Świata, znajdują się olbrzymie ilości azerytu. I tak wybuchła druga już wojna między nową generacją frakcji. Nazwana została Wojną Krwi, ponieważ toczyła się dosłownie o krew tego świata. Oddziałami Kaldorei dowodzili Malfurion Stormrage, jego ukochana Tyrande Whisperwind, ich przybrana córka Shandris Feathermoon, przywódczyni Strażników Maiev Shadowsong oraz lider Quel'dorei Jarod Shadowsong. Oprócz tego udział w walkach wzięły uczennica Shadris i jej przyjaciółka Delaryn Summermoon, a także adiutantka Maiev Sira Moonwarden. Oddziałami Hordy z kolei kierowali Varok Saurfang, sama Wódz Wojenna Sylvanas Windrunner oraz jej zaufany pomocnik Nathanos Blightcaller, który dzięki niedawnemu transferowi świadomości zyskał nowe ciało. Tak oto toczyła się bitwa zwana Wojną Cierni. thumb|266px|Wojska Przymierza i Hordy znów stanęły naprzeciw siebie. Tym razem w Wojnie Krwi.W trakcie walk Nocne Elfy odparły pierwszy i drugi atak na swoje domy, uniemożliwiając Hordzie zdobycie tego miejsca. Okazało się, że obszar ten, a szczególnie Teldrassil, zawiera olbrzymie ilości azerytu. To dlatego Sylvanas ruszyła przeciwko Kaldorei. Kiedy jej wojska zostały odparte i zmuszone do przegrupowania ku zdziwieniu Nathanosa i przerażeniu Varoka rozkazała użyć kul ognistych by spalić Drzewo Świata. Dla Przymierza było to za wiele, jednak udało się ewakuować sporo uchodźców do Exodaru czy Wichrogrodu. Reszta ruszyła dalej walczyć. Podczas walk zginęły Delaryn i Sira, widząc co się stało, a następnie przyjęły propozycję Val'kyr by dołączyć do Opuszczonych. Anduin zdecydował, że zaatakuje Królową Banshee w jej domu. Wysłał masę oddziałów Kaldorei, krasnoludów, worgenów, draenei i ludzi by odbić z rąk nieumarłych Lordaeron. W walce po stronie Hordy wzięli udział Krwawe Elfy, Opuszczeni, orkowie, taureni i trolle. Co niektórzy, jak Varok i Bain, zaczęli wątpić w trzeźwość umysłu Wodza oraz sens walki. Na czele oddziałów Przymierza stał sam Wielki Król, z którym byli Jaina Proudmoore, Genn Greymane i Alleria Windrunner, starsza siostra Sylwany. Hordą kierowali Sylvanas Windrunner, Baine Bloodhoof, Nathanos Blightcaller i Varok Saurfang. W trakcie ostatniej fazy walk Saurfang dostał się do niewoli, poddając się wobec Wielkiego Króla. Kiedy miasto zostało zdobyte rozpoczęła się krótka rozmowa między Wrynnem, a młodszą Windrunner. Wezwał ją do poddania się, ta jednak przechodząc w formę banshee dała okrzyk by wypuścić Nową Plagę i uciekła na kanonierkę. Dzięki Jainie Anduin i reszta uciekli z komnaty w porę, widząc na dole jak całe pole bitwy i Ruiny Lordaeronu zostają skażone przez broń chemiczną. Sylvanas uciekła w stronę Quel'Thalas, a stamtąd udała się ku Orgrimmarowi, zabierając ze sobą tak wielu Opuszczonych jak to tylko możliwe. W tej sytuacji Anduin i Sylwana poszukiwali sprzymierzeńców. Pojawiły się wówczas rasy sprzymierzone, które były członkami Przymierza/Hordy na swój sposób. Za Wielkim Królem stawili się: pochodzące z Shadowforge krasnoludy Czarnorytne, Świetliści Draenei z Vindicaaru oraz Ren'dorei ze Szczeliny Telogrusa kierowani przez Allerię Windrunner. Na wezwanie Wodza Wojennego odpowiedzieli z kolei Mag'har z alternatywnego Draenoru, gdzie musieli uciekać przed Świetliście Złączonymi, Nocno Urodzeni zamieszkujący starożytne miasto Nocnych Elfów Suramar znajdujące się na Zniszczonych Wyspach oraz żyjące na tamtym archipelagu plemiona Taurenów Wysokogórskich. Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Zarówno władca ludzi, jak i władczyni nieumarłych wiedzieli, że ten konflikt będzie przypominać najbardziej słynną Drugą Wojnę. Sylvanas pamiętała go, a Anduin jedynie słyszał z ust starszych ludzi, jak jego ojciec czy Vereesa, najmłodsza z sióstr rodu Windrunner. Wojna Krwi wymagała więc jednego, co zostało masowo użyte przez Przymierze Lordaeronu i Orczą Hordę w tamtej wojnie - okrętów. Młody Wrynn spotkał się więc ze swoją "ciotką", czyli Lady Proudmoore, której nakazał udanie się do Kul Tirasu by uzyskać sojusz z admiralicją, rządem wyspiarskiego królestwa. Jaina niechętnie na to się zgadzała, lecz wiedziała że nie ma wyboru. Pamiętać należy, że musiała dla dobra wszystkich zwrócić się przeciwko własnemu ojcu, stanąć w obronie orczego Durotaru i jego sprzymierzeńców oraz pozwolić Rexxarowi zabić Daelina. Mimo wszystko przyjęła prośbę i ruszyła z Wichrogrodu, doskonale pamiętając trasę do stolicy państwa - Boralusa. Kiedy tylko odpłynęła nocą niewielki okręt Hordy przypominający fregatę dostał się do Portu Wichrogrodu, a następnie wyładował na brzeg oddział specjalny. Przedarli się do Kazamatów, głównego więzienia w mieście, gdzie zdołali znaleźć osoby, które mieli odbić. Znaleźli Varoka Saurfanga, ale ork odmówił powrotu do Hordy, mówiąc iż jest to niezgodne z jego honorem. Zostawiono go więc, tak jak prosił. Drugą personą była Talanji, księżniczka i następczyni tronu Imperium Zandalariańskiego, córka samego Boga-Króla Rastakhana. Sylwana słyszała bowiem opowieści Rokhana, Vol'jina i innych trolli, jak prastarą legendę o Złotej Flocie, potężnej armadzie trollowych niszczycieli przemierzających oceany i niszczących każdego kto był wrogiem cesarstwa. Równać się jej mogła tylko Flota Kul Tirańska. Ponieważ zarówno Przymierze jak i Horda musieli odrobić straty zawarcie sojuszy z tymi dwoma siłami wydawała się oczywista. Na odchodnym komandosi Hordy podpalili miasto i zaprowadzili w nim chaos. Wielki Król domyślił się co miało miejsce i natychmiast rozkazał wichrogrodzkiej marynarce wojennej pogoń za uciekinierami. Talanji jednak jednym zaklęciem oraz z pomocą orgrimmarskiej i podmiejskiej marynarki zdołała unicestwić pościg i ruszyć ku rodzimym wyspom. Stało się więc jasne, że konflikt zacznie eskalować bardzo niebezpiecznie. Magni, będący Mówcą Świata, zebrał poszukiwaczy przygód by rozpocząć leczenie planety. Udało się zatrzymać mroczne energie Miecza Sargerasa, ale diamentowa istota powiedziała, że to tak, jakby przykryć ranę bandażem, nie wyjmując przy tym jednocześnie strzały z łuku. Poprosił więc bohaterów o wzięcie Serca Azeroth, magicznego artefaktu który karmiłby się azerytem znajdowanym przez poszukiwaczy i leczył planetę oraz Tytana w jej środku. Podróżnicy zdecydowali się więc spełnić wolę Magniego, jednocześnie dołączając do swoich frakcji. Ruszyli wraz z Jainą lub odbili Talanji ruszając razem z nią. Stawka w tej wojnie stała się Tymczasem przywódcy i mieszkańcy świata oraz sam Magni zaczęli wyczuwać że nad światem wiszą chmury cięższe od wojny czy obumierania planety. Co niektórzy zaczęli wierzyć, że to Przedwieczni Bogowie coś planują, a szczególnie ostatni z nich - N'Zoth. Na poparcie tych tez przedstawiali takie dowody jak masowe pojawianie się Nag na plażach, a szczególnie lepiej uzbrojonych niż dotychczas. Z raportów wynikało, że jest to gwardia cesarska, a ponadto wymiawiają jedno słowo. Jedno, które jako imię znane było elfom aż za dobrze - Azshara. Co więcej pojawiali się w dawnych placówkach Młota Zmierzchu i okolicach, co zaalarmowało wywiady wszystkich królestw, ponieważ za dobrze zdawali sobie sprawy z potęgi upadłego tysiąclecia wcześniej Czarnego Imperium. Kul Tiras i Zandalar thumb|272px|Wojna domowa w Kul Tiras była jednym z głównych konfliktów w ramach Wojny Krwi.Na skutek wojny doszło do kilku akcji oddziałów specjalnych. Awangarda marynarki Hordy została w większości zniszczona na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu, a Przymierza - przy Polanach Tirisfal. Wobec tego siły specjalne obu stron - WW:7 i Strzaskana Dłoń - dokonały wypadów na ariergardę flot. WW:7 dokonało ataku na stocznię Orgrimmaru, czyli na Zatokę Szablorękiego, zaś Strzaskana Dłoń - na Przystań Wichrogrodu. Oba ataki oraz dwie wielkie bitwy tej wojny wykrwawiły maynarkę wojenną, nie wspominając o stratach po obu stronach w stolicach obu stron barykady. Wobec tego Horda postanowiła pomóc Talanji powrócić do swojej ojczyzny, tak jak Przymierze pomogło powrócić Jainie do rodzimego Kul Turas. W obu przypadkach chodziło o to samo - potężną i dobrze bitną flotę razem z piechotą morską. Czas naglił, ponieważ bez silnej marynarki konflikt był przegrany. Ale dla obu stron i postaci które ich prowadziły do tamtych archipelagów nie czekała wcale miła niespodzianka. Na miejscu Jaina spotkała dwie persony - Priscillę Ashvane oraz swoją matkę Katherine. Zarzucono jej zdradę stanu za zabicie Lorda Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a, własnego ojca ponad 10 lat temu w trakcie wydarzeń w Theramore. Katherine pozostawała obojętna na jej obronę ze strony członków Przymierza oraz zmianę światopoglądu po zgładzeniu jej 7 lat później. Na skutek przyjęcia winy oraz oskarżeń Ashvane Jaina została pozbawiona w swej ojczyźnie wszelki tytułów i wysłana na zesłanie, gdzie miała oczekiwać wyroku. Tymczasem Talanji, jaka prowadziła czempionów Hordy została potraktowana z ostracyzmem przez lokalną radę. Zaczęło to wywoływać konflikt na linii króla z radą rządzącą, w szczególności z Zulem, prorokiem jaki był jej współwięźniem i najwidoczniej nie chciał by Imperium Zandalarskie dołączyło do Wojny Krwi. thumb|left|266px|Rastakhan zrzuca zdrajcę - proroka Zula - kończąc tym samym wojnę domową w swoim państwie.W trakcie przyłączenia sił Kul Tirasu i Zandalaru doszło do odkrycia, że w Kul Tiras Lord Stormsong, próbował przejąc kontrolę nad Mędrcami Pływów, prastarymi kapłanami kul tirańskimi, dzięki którym marynarka admiralicji mogła się pochwalić jednymi z najlepszych żeglarzy zaś lady Priscilla Ashvane usiłowała przejąć władzę nad całym krajem. Wkrótce potem czempioni po drugiej stronie - Hordy - odkryli iż w Zandalarze kapłan Zul zaczął mieszać za plecami wszystkich, by przejąć władzę nad Radą Zanchuli. W towarzystwie ludzi pojawiać się zaczęli nie tylko N'raqi, ale również C'Thraxxi, nagi i drustowie, służący Królowej Azsharze, wybrańczyni N'Zotha. W tym samym czasie zandalarski troll zamiast drustów w ramach wsparcia miał Krwawe Trolle. Infiltrując siedzibę Kompanii Handlowej Ashvane'ów w Boralusie czempioni Najwyższego Króla odkryli, że mąż Priscilly zginął dekadę wcześniej w trakcie okupacji Theramore i inwazji na Orgrimmar, a ona sama łamała wiele postanowień rady, jak również weszła w tajny pakt z Azsharą. Co więcej Jaina znalazła się pod władzą drustów, dlatego czym prędzej na rozkaz jej matki ruszyli z pomocą. Gdy tylko odkryła historię córki dzięki wizjom wybaczyła czyn wobec ojca oraz przywróciła wszystkie tytuły. W międzyczasie Talanji zaczęła coraz bardziej podejrzewać Zula. Odkryła, że ten stał się Krwawym Trollem i pracował dla G'huuna, będącego stworzonym przez Tytanów tysiąclecia temu Starym Bogiem, ale okazał się nieudanym eksperymentem. Sam zaś był sprzymierzony z Azsharą, a przez to również służył N'Zothowi, dawnemu bogowi głębin i spaczenia. W rezultacie księżniczka zebrała trolle by przypuścić atak na siły Shath'Yar zlokalizowane w regione Nazmir. Budziło to jednak sprzeciw zarówno jej ojca jak i rady. Wobec tego powierzyła to zadanie Hordzie, której oddziałami dowodził Nathanos Blightcaller. Wojska Hordy dokonały szturmu na tereny Krwawych Trolli, po czym zabili Przedwiecznego i zabrali dowody o zdradzie Zula. W rezultacie władca Zandalaru zrzucił upadłego kapłana i ogłosił przejście Imperium Zandalarskiego na stronę Hordy, użyczając im swojej Złotej Floty. Oblężenie Dazar'aloru thumb|266px|Bitwa o Dazar'alor, toczyła się głównie jako bitwa morska, między marynarką kul tirańską, a zandalarską.Dzięki zyskaniu nowych sojuszników Przymierze i Horda zdołało na nowo rozpocząć działania wojenne. Na Wyżynach Aratorskich Królestwo Burzogrodu, ze wsparciem sił Wichrogrodu, Gnomoreganu i Żelaznej Kuźni, a także klanu Dzikiego Młota podjęło próbę ataku na Pogórze Hillsbradzkie i dotarcia do zrujnowanego Miasta Stołecznego przez Jezioro Lordamere i zaskoczyć Hordę wśród Gór Alterak, gdzie urządzili sobie siedzibę. Obie potęgi starły się na wyżynach, w rezultacie czego marsz został powstrzymany, ale orkowie i Opuszczeni musieli się wycofać za Mur Thoradina. Tymczasem Tyrande reaktywowała Nocnych Wojowników stając się pierwszą z nich i rozpoczęła walkę z siłami Hordy dowodzonymi przez Nathanosa na terenie Mrocznego Wybrzeża z pomocą ukochanego Malfuriona. Oddziały Przymierza nie mogły pomóc - Zamarznięte Morze było patrolowane przez floty wroga. Co ważniejsze druga strona miała podobny problem na Morzu Północnym. Wojna ogarnęła całe Azeroth i dotarła nawet do brzegów Pandarii i Northrendu. Rozumiejąc że trzeba działać Najwyższy Król i Wódz Wojenna wydali rozkazy, by rozpocząc desant na pozycje wroga. Siły Zandalaru i Hordy wylądowały w okolicach Drustvaru i Doliny Stormsong, zaś w Vol'dunie i Nazmirze pojawiło się Kul Tiras i Przymierze. Rozpoczął się desant na archipelagi przeciwnika. Zaczęto również masowo korzystać na froncie z kanonierek. Flota Przymierza zaskoczyła jednak trolle i Sylvanas, przypuszczając atak na Zandalar. Pomimo wielu strat, jak na przykład zapadnięcie Gelbina w śpiączkę po walce z Jastorem Gallywixem. Podczas walk Lady Admirał Proudmoore została nieznacznie ranna, zaś Horda straciła króla Rastakhana. Przymierze nie mogło jednak zdobyć krainy, więc się wycofało. Chociaż odniosło sukces poprzez zniszczenie Złotej Floty poniosło spore straty. Kiedy inwazja została odparta Talanji koronowana została na nową królową. Wkrótce potem Baine'a Bloodhoofa zaczynały ogarniać wątpliwości. Otóż Windrunner odkryła zwłoki dawno poległego podczas bitwy o Crestfall Dereka Proudmooore'a, jaki był znacznie cenniejszy niż ważny kul tirański admirał, którego poszukiwała. Ożywiła go i planowała wykorzystać przeciwko Kul Tiras. Jednakże tuż pod czujnym okiem Porzuconej tauren i kilku z jego sprzymierzeńców w Hordzie postanowiło uwolnić Dereka. Poprzez swoich agentów i przyjaciół poinformował Jainę że chce się spotkać nieopodal ruin jej wyspy - Theramore - po zmroku. Potężny okręt wojenny nieumarłych Nowej Hordy spotkał wspaniały pancernik Wielkiego Przymierza będący okrętem flagowy Lady Admirał. Początkowo podeszła nieufnie do Baina, a gdy ten przedstawił powód jej spotkania, spytała w gniewie oraz gotowa do ataku czy jest on nową bombą oraz marionetką Sylwany. Ze spokojem jej brat odpowiedział, że tak. Zaskoczona czarodziejka słyszała jak jej brat mówi o tym, że Banshee chciała go wykorzystać by użyć go przeciwko jego królestwu, ale Baine zdołał go uwolnić, nim ta nagięła go do swojej bezwzględnej woli. Kiedy zacytował pierwszy werset jej piosenki z dzieciństwa była w prawdziwym przerażeniu, po czym spytała się dlaczego to robi, na co odpowiedział, że Hordę niszczy choroba, którą jest Sylvanas, a tymczasem Matka Ziemia - dusza świata Azeroth - ginęła kiedy oni walczyli o jej krew. Chociaż Jaina przyznała że siostra Allerii i Vereesy mu nie odpuści, pogodził się z tym. Na odchodnym podziękowała za ocalenie brata, który został na okręcie Przymierza. Kiedy tylko ruszyli ku przyjaznym lądom wówczas zdecydowała się znaleźć Calię, która jako jedyna rozumiała Dereka. Ta przyjęła brata Jainy pod opiekę, by mógł się odnaleźć w nowym świecie. Tymczasem Sylvanas aresztowała Baine'a i zabiła jego sprzymierzeńców pod zarzutem zdrady. Powstrzymać Azsharę i Mechagona thumb|274px|Królowa Azshara, która stworzyła intrygę mającą na celu wyzwolenie N'Zotha z okowów Tytanów.Na wieść o tym co się dzieje w Hordzie oraz jak się ma sytuacja Varok wyruszył do Nagrandu, aby odnaleźć Go'ela i poprosić go raz jeszcze o pomoc w walce o honor i istnienie ich frakcji. Ten jednak odparł, że zrobił się już za stary i jedna wojna domowa w postaci Rebelii Mrocznej Włóczni to wszystko na jego stare lata. Niemniej Saurfang usiłował przekonać do swojej racji Thralla. Nagle zaatakowali ich skrytobójcy Porzuconych, z którymi szybko sobie poradzili. Okazało się, że nie przybyli po głowę byłego Wodza Wojennego, ale po Zaurzykła. Rozumiejąc już co się dzieje oraz jak Sylwana wyniszcza ich frakcję od środka szaman wyjął Zgładziciela i ruszył do Azeroth, aby raz jeszcze uporządkować sytuację. Tymczasem Wojna Krwi osiągnęła coraz większe rozmiary. Oddziały Przymierza straciły sporą ilość okrętów, natomiast Horda znalazła się na lądzie w patowej sytuacji. Nie mogąc posuwać się naprzód na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu oraz nie mogąc zdobyć Wyżyn Aratorskich Wódz Wojenna rozkazała wycofać się w Góry Alterak, jednocześnie próbując zaatakować od strony Zimozdroju. Oddziały Hordy opanowały jednak szlaki na Ugorach, zmieniając wszystkie z nich w swoje terytoria. Tymczasem Przymierze okopało się we Wschodnich Królestwach, odbudowując Burzogród i korzystając z niego oraz Stromgardu jako awangardy swoich sił. Dodatkowo oddziały Wichrogrodu i Żelaznej Kuźni zajęły całe Khaz Modan i Azeroth, przez co wiele z placówek frakcji przeciwnej zostało albo pozbawionych wsparcia, albo też było, lecz w formie niezwykle ograniczonej. Na Wielkim Morzu tonęły okręty, spadały kanonierki lub nawet dochodziło do krwawych desantów na plaże wysp czy kontynentów. Furia wojenna ogarnęła całe morze. Tymczasem doszło do odkrycia intrygującej mechanicznej wyspy. Okazało się że jest to Mechagon, wyspa z gnomich legend, na której istniał skarbiec technologii Tytanów, odkryty 400 lat przed Mrocznym Portalem przez ostatniego króla Gnomoreganu - Mechagona - jaki był uznany za zaginionego i zmarłego wskutek tej wyprawy. Jego pomocnicy zmienili się w mechagnomy, u których teraz trwała wojna domowa między rojalistami tworzącymi Łukowych, a rebeliantami z Rdzawego Ruchu Oporu, kierowanego przez następcę tronu - Erazmina. Mechagon, jak się okazało, marzył o masowym usunięciu Klątwy Ciała poprzez Mechoriginator, a proces ten mógł zniszczyć wszelkie życie na Azeroth, łącznie z nieumarłymi. Powrót Wrathiona n n Wyprawa do Krain Cieni n n Epoki *Prehistoria - okres jaki liczy się od powstania wszechświata przed 150000 BDP do przybycia Tytanów i unicestwienia Czarnego Imperium w 65000 BDP. Moment ten jest bardzo charakterystyczny, ponieważ to wtedy narodził się Azeroth oraz to wtedy doszło do uporządkowania wszechświata, dzięki czemu stał się takim, jakim jest w chwili obecnej. *Pierwsza Tworzenia - okres jaki zaczyna się wraz z uwięzieniem Starych Bóstw a kończy powstaniem Imperium Zul i świtu potęgi Zandarskiego Imperium w 16000 BDP. W tym okresie Przedwiecznych i N'raqi zamknięto w podziemnych więzieniach, a także doszło do powstania przodków obecnych ras w postaci tytanicznych konstrukcji. W tym czasie doszło też do Klątwy Ciała, w wyniku której powstało wiele z obecnych ras. *Zandalarska - okres obejmujący lata 16000 BDP aż do narodzin Imperium Kaldorei około 13500 BDP. Nazywany też Epoką Czterech Imperiów, ponieważ prócz Zandalaru istniały imperia Amani, Gurubashi i Drakkari, a także Epoką Zul, gdyż Imperium Zul było pierwszym z imperiów trolli i w ogóle ras śmiertelnych, jakie ze względu na swoje rozmiaru podzieliło się na cztery wyżej wymienione. W jej trakcie trolle panowały nad całą planetą, skutecznie niszcząc imperium Azj'Aqir dzieląc je na trzy: nerubian, qiraji oraz mantidów. Gdy Mroczne Trolle zmieniły się w Nocne Elfy wówczas nastąpił powolny koniec trzech imperiów, które powstały po wojnie z insektoidalnymi mieszkańcami Azeroth, jak również ze względu na ich rozmiary. *Setek Królów - okres od 15000 BDP do 12000 BDP, w czasie którego obszarem na południu Starego Kalimdoru władało Imperium Mogu. W jej trakcie setki władców walczyło przeciwko sobie, ostatecznie zostając zunifikowanymi dzięki Lei Shenowi, jaki rozpoczął podbój Pandarii. W efekcie tych wojen pandareni, jinyu, hozeni oraz wiele innych ras dzisiejszej Pandarii znalazło się pod cesarskim panowaniem. Jednak wkrótce narodził się Kang, jaki wyszkolił pierwszych mnichów i doprowadził do Rewolucji Pandareńskiej, obalając imperium i całkowicie niszcząc potęgę mogu. *Starożytnych - era jaka zaczyna się w roku 12000 BDP wraz z ostatecznym ustanowieniem Imperium Kaldorei aż do 10000 BDP, kiedy to w akcie desperacji przeciwko Królowej Azsharze i jej sprzymierzeńców w postaci Płonącego Legionu Ruch Oporu Kaldorei unicestwił Studnię Wieczności aby uniemożliwić sprowadzenie większej armii demonów oraz samego Sargerasa do Azeroth. Epoka ta była czasem złotej ery dla Nocnych Elfów oraz Wojny Starożytnych będącej pierwszą z trzech inwazji Płonącego Legionu na planetę. *Rozbicia Świata - epoka nazywana również Rozbiciem Świata od 10000 BDP do 7300 BDP, czyli wygnania Wysoko Urodzonych ze społeczeństwa Nocnych Elfów za ich praktykowanie magii i przejścia Kaldorei na druidyzm. Zaczyna się w trakcie gdy Studnia Wieczności eksplodowała, a Stary Kalimdor został rozbity na tak zwany Nowy Kalimdor, Wschodnie Królestwa, Northrend oraz Pandarię. W trakcie tej epoki resztki potęgi demonów stały się celem numer jeden łowców elfickich, którzy polowali na nich niemal w całym Kalimdorze. Wtedy też po Wojnie Satyra zakazano używania magii przez Nocne Elfy. Ci co tego nie zaakceptowali udali się na wygnanie, docierając do dzisiejszego Quel'Thalas i tam zakładając swoje królestwo, teraz będąc elfami o innej karnacji i myśleniu - Wysokimi Elfami. *Pamięci - epoka nazywana tak przez taurenów, kiedy zostali wygnani przez hordy centaurów ze swojej ojczyzny i zmuszeni byli do ucieczki przed nimi, stając się ludem koczowników. Prawdopodobnie era ta wydarzyła się między Rozbiciem Świata, a Długim Czuwaniem. Okres ten był schyłkiem potęgi tej rasy oraz początkiem zmiany jej w obecnym stylu, w wyniku czego zaczęli prowadzić koczowniczy tryb życia aż do odkrycia kontynentu przez siły ze Wschodnich Królestw. *Gigantów - epoka nazywana niekiedy Prehistorią Draenoru. Obejmuje ona czasy prze orkowymi klanami i przed ogrzym Imperium Goriańskim około 1000 BDP. W tamtym czasie panowanie nad planetą rozpościerali draenorscy giganci, a planeta przeżywała swoją złotą erę. W tamtym czasie pojawili się orkowie oraz ogry. *Goriańska - era trwająca od 1000 BDP aż do 400 BDP. W jej trakcie istniało ogrze państwo zwane Imperium Goriańskim. W ich trakcie ogry rządziły z magokratycznego państwa na całym kontynencie w pobliżu Draenoru i nad samym Draenorem, walcząc z orkami oraz draenei. Jest to epoka, kiedy ogry wykształciły swoją kulturę oraz były niepodważalną siłą na tej planecie, jak również początek powstania orczych klanów i przybycia draenei. *Długiego Czuwania - okres jaki Nocne Elfy nazywają od 7300 BDP aż do 21 ADP, czyli między Rozbiciem Świata aż do bitwy o Górę Hyjal, to jest stolicę Nocnych Elfów. Okres ten był czasem dominacji Kaldorei nad północnym Kalimdorem. Okres ten można nazwać drugą złotą erą elfów. Przez te tysiąclecia zapanował niewielki wzrost demograficzny w tamtejszej populacji, a także przez te tysiąclecia miały miejsce kilka ważnych wydarzeń. W tamtym czasie Kaldorei dobijali niedobitki sił demonów, polując na nich oraz ich sprzymierzeńców, między innymi satyrów pokonanych w trakcie Rozbicia Świata. *Niespokojnych Piasków - epoka która odznacza się Wojną Niespokojnych Piasków, część Epoki Długiego Czuwania. Okres ten trwał między 975 BDP a 230 BDP. W jego trakcie elfy, razem z taurenami i smokami walczyły z silithidami oraz prowadzącymi ich qiraji aby uniemożliwić im podbój Azeroth na chwałę C'Thuna. W trakcie tej epoki doszło do całkowitego zamknięcia insektoidów za Skarabeuszowym Murem i tym samym rozpoczęcie ery taureńsko-elfickiej w centralnym i południowym Kalimdorze. Jest to też czas, gdy pierwsze z trolli i goblinów przybyły w tamten region oraz miało miejsce odkrycie wyspy Kezan oraz jej lokalnych mieszkańców - goblinów. *Umierania - okres na Draenorze od 5 BDP i rozpoczęcia wybijania draenei aż do 7 ADP, czyli zagłady Draenoru. W tamtym czasie orkowa ojczyzna zaczęła umierać przez wpływ demonów i ich magii, a orkowie, draenei i ogry stały się dotknięte demoniczną magią. Dzięki Orczej Hordzie Kil'jaeden planował wywrzeć zemstę na Azeroth za porażkę w Wojnie Starożytnych. Ostatecznie Horda zawiodła, gdy grupa sił Sojuszu Lordaeron w celu zapobiegnięcia kolejnej inwazji orków na swoją ojczyznę powstrzymała Ner'zhula przed zniszczeniem jak Draenoru tak i Azeroth, poświęcając ojczyznę orków oraz zamykając Mroczny Portal, aby energia nie rozerwała również ich własnej planety. Resztki Draenoru umormowały krainę w Wypaczonej Otchłani znaną jako Rubieże - wielkie pole bitwy między śmiertelnikami, a Płonącym Legionem i dodatkowo tworami Pustki. *Siedmiu Królestw - okres od 1200 BDP aż do 0 BDP. W tamtym czasie, po Wojnach Trolli ludzie opuścili swoją stolicę - Tron Burz - a następnie utworzyli sześć królestw. Najpierw powstał Dalaran i Lordaeron, a potem Alterak i Gilneas. Nieco później ludzie odeszli z Gilneas by utworzyć wyspiarskie królestwo Kul Tiras, a następnie podzielili się, by ta część co odeszła stworzyła Wichrogród. W miejscu Tronu Burz i upadłego Aratoru powstało siódme królestwo znane jako Burzogród. W tamtym czasie ludzie panowali na kontynencie niepodzielnie razem z Wysokimi Elfami oraz krasnoludami z klanów Miedziobrodych i Dzikich Młotów. *Chaosu - jedna z najkrótszych epok w historii zwana też Era Wielkich Wojen. Okres ten trwał od 0 ADP aż do 21 ADP. Okres ten obejmuje wyjątkowo szalone, mroczne i przełomowe lata oraz wydarzenia w historii całego uniwersum, czyli Pierwszą Wojnę, Drugą Wojnę, Inwazję na Draenor, Bitwę o Grim Batol oraz Trzecią Wojnę. Walki te ogarnęły niemal cały świat lub jego sporą część, nie tylko Azeroth ale i Draenor. Dwie wojny i inwazja były wynikiem wypaczenia orków i stworzenia Hordy, czego skutkiem było powstanie Przymierza, zagłada ojczyzny orków oraz osadzenie ich w obozach internowania. Bitwa z kolei doprowadziła do uwolnienia smoczej królowej Alexstrazy oraz uwolnienia Czerwonego Stada z orczej niewoli. Jednakże Trzecia Wojna wprowadziła nową rasę - nieumarłych - a także frakcję znaną jako Plaga Nieumarłych. To wtedy nieśmiertelne rasy poświęciły swój dar, aby powstrzymać pochód demonów i ich nieumarłych wojsk przeciwko Przymierzu, Hordzie i Kaldorei. Okres ten doprowadził do obecnego ukształtowania rasowego i geopolitycznego Azeroth. *Nowa - część większej ery, zwanej Erą Śmiertelników od 21 ADP do 28 ADP. Zaczęła się wraz z końcem Trzeciej Wojny, czyli w momencie największego wyniszczenia świata. To wtedy swoje istnienie zakończyły Stare Przymierze i Stara Horda, a zaczęły ich nowe wersje. Przymierze Lordaeronu złożone z elfów, ludzi i krasnoludów przekształciło się w Nowe Przymierze ludzi, krasnoludów i gnomów, a potem także Nocnych Elfów, natomiast Orcza Horda najpierw jednocząca orków, Leśne Trolle i gobliny a potem orków, trolle dżunglowe i taurenów przekształciła się w Nową Hordę złożoną z orków, trolli i taurenów, by następnie poszerzyć się o nowo powstałych Opuszczonych - wolnych nieumarłych jacy w Lordaeronie ustanowili swoje państwo i zdołali wyrzucić niedobitki Legionu, a także zmusić wojska lojalistów do zajęcia kilku enklaw na Ziemiach Plagi. Wtedy to właśnie ugruntował się obecny porządek geopolityczny oparty o podział wedle osi Wichrogród-Orgrimmar oraz ugruntowało się stwierdzenie, że przynależność do rasy jest przynależnością do frakcji. W tym czasie również udało się przywrócić połączenie z Rubieżami, rozpocząć podbój Northrendu oraz wypracować istnienie sanktuariów - neutralnych polis, gdzie wszystkie rasy czy frakcje są mile widziane i nie mogą siebie nawzajem atakować. *Śmiertelników - era trwająca obecnie, od zakończenia Epoki Chaosu. Niektórzy, jak Smocza Królowa Alexstraza uważają, że zaczęła się dopiero w 28 ADP wraz ze śmiercią Deathwinga, lecz większość uważa, że zaczęła się jakieś 7 lat wcześniej wraz ze śmiercią Archimonde'a w bitwie o Górę Hyjal. W tamtym czasie istoty boskie lub nieśmiertelne zaczęły umierać lub znikać, zaś Azeroth wypełnili śmiertelnicy, teraz sami będący panami i władcami swojego życia. Wtedy powstały lub odbudowane zostały obecne stolice najpotężniejszych graczy na planecie, jak również znacząco rozwinęła się wiedza o świecie czy powstały nowoczesne mocarstwa, jak Królestwo Opuszczonych czy Theramore. W trakcie tej epoki wiele na świecie się zmieniło, znaczącej zmianie uległy też Przymierze i Horda, teraz całkowicie zreformowane w związek nie królestw lecz całych gatunków rozumnych. To właśnie ta reforma z 22 ADP doprowadziła do obecnego podziału na Azeroth między Wichrogród we Wschodnich Królestwach i Orgrimmar w Kalimdorze, gdzie większość sił Przymierza jest na kontynencie Wichrogrodu, natomiast na tym gdzie Orgrimmar jest większość sił Hordy. Równocześnie epoka ta była momentem wielkiego postępu, gdzie symbioza magii i technologii oraz dynamiczny rozwój obu tych dziedzin pozwolił Azerothianom dokonać w ciągu prawie dekady skoku technologicznego z okresu walki runami i mieczami w epokę karabinów i zwojów, gdzie jeszcze 15 lat temu takie przedmioty były dla przeciętnych mieszkańców planety wręcz czarną magią. *Karmazynowy Świt - przepowiadana przez przywódców Szkarłatnej Krucjaty nowa epoka. Ma to być rzekomo czas, kiedy ich siły osiągną wystarczającą potęgę by wyprzeć nieumarłych, głównie Plagi ale też i Opuszczonych z całego Lordaeronu. Według kapłanów, paladynów i dowódców tej frakcji czas ten ma oznaczać powrót królestwa do czasów sprzed zdrady Arthasa i Trzeciej Wojny. *Godziny Zmierzchu - zwana też po prostu Godziną Zmierzchu to czas, kiedy rzekomo Stare Bóstwa odniosą sukces, a wszelkie życie na planecie zostanie unicestwione przez ich sługi, dzięki czemu czasy sprzed panowania Tytanów zostaną przywrócone. Wszyscy przywódcy świata z Wodzem Wojennym i/lub Wielkim Królem na czele, razem z Kirin Torem robią wszystko, aby nigdy nie doszło do tego zdarzenia. en:History da:Historie ru:История Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Epoki